Callarse la verdad
by blacknblackneko
Summary: NaruSasu fanfic. Desde que se conocieron Naruto y Sasuke empiezan una competición. Sasuke y su constante mal humor y Naruto con su inagotable energía no pueden ser más distintos y a la vez tan iguales. Pero sin darse cuenta llegó un momento en el que sus vidas se ligaron sobrepasando la amistad y el odio que les unía.
1. ¿Nuevos amigos?

CAPÍTULO 1: NUEVOS... AMIGOS?

-¡Eeeehhh! ¡Ven aquí, mocoso! ¡Gallina!

En medio de la calle un grupo de chicos corrían y gritaban a todo pulmón tras otro notablemente más pequeño, aterrado y cansado. El pequeño se tropezó y cayó de bruces chocando con la acera. Los mayores le alcanzaron y formaron un círculo a su alrededor.

-No sabes ni correr.

-¡Torpe! ¡Imbécil!

-¡Mocoso de mierda! ¿Dónde piensas esconderte, eh? ¿Creías que podías escapar?

Al intentar levantarse recibió una patada en el estómago que le tumbó de nuevo. Cerró los ojos con tanta fuerza que le dolían.

-Eres un niñato debilucho. ¿Dónde está tu padre para protegerte? Ah, que no tienes familia.

-Seguro que te abandonaron porque nadie te quiere.

-Eres demasiado imbécil.

Esas palabras sonaron en sus oídos y abrió los ojos como platos. Con un gran esfuerzo se levantó. Paró la patada que iba a recibir en la cara con su antebrazo derecho.

-Haré que te tragues todas esas palabras que acabas de soltar por tu sucia bocaza -dijo el chico con una expresión de tremendo enfado. Su mirada se clavó en el más alto. La voz le temblaba.

-Ah, ¿sí? Inténtalo -dijo éste con chulería.

-Eres una nenaza, Kuro. Tienes que venir con tu pandilla de idiotas. No te atreves a pelear solo. Marica -la sonrisa burlona del chico se acompañó con un rápido puñetazo del alto que le tumbó. Un chorro de sangre brotó de la boca del niño.

-¡Eh! ¡Cretinos! ¿Qué estáis haciendo allí? -una voz lejana y fría se oyó gritando tras el círculo.

De repente la cara de los chicos cambió. Se miraron los unos a los otros nerviosos. Todos miraron a Kuro.

-Jefe, ¡es Sasuke!

-Yo no me quiero topar con él.

-Es demasiado fuerte incluso para ti, Kuro.

Este puso una mueca de rabia.

-¡Vámonos! -gritó y salió corriendo seguido del resto-. ¡Esto no acaba aquí, Uzumaki!

El chico rubio estaba desconcertado. Pero le dolía demasiado la cabeza como para poder levantarse. Le pitaban los oídos y veía borroso. Oyó pisadas acercarse y quiso moverse pero le costaba. ''Que puñetazo más certero, Kuro'', pensó el chico. Luego una sombra se posó sobre él seguido de la figura de un chico con pelo negro. Le costó enfocar su cara.

-¿Estás bien? -dijo la el chico.

-Sí, perfectamente -intentó levantarse otra vez pero un pinchazo en el costado se lo impidió.

-Ya veo. Vamos, tengo que llevarte al hospital -una mano le agarró por el codo y tiró de él hacia arriba hasta que estaba de pie. Le dolió pero reprimió el grito.

-No hace falta. Me voy a casa. Se me pasará en un par de días. No es como si fuera la primera vez que recibo una paliza -suspiró- y tampoco será la última.

El chico del pelo negro le ayudó a caminar despacio.

-Como quieras. Te llevo a casa, entonces -su voz era fría e indiferente-. Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Uzumaki Naruto. ¿Y tú?

-Uchiha Sasuke.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio a medida que caminaban por la calle que se iba oscureciendo.

Naruto sabía muy bien quién era Sasuke. El chico más popular del instituto. Pero nunca había hablado con él. Le parecía demasiado engreído y egocéntrico. Siempre solo, con esa cara de pocos amigos y aire misterioso. Había oído tenía mucho talento en todo lo que hacía por lo que iba un curso adelantado.

A pesar de todo las chicas le adoraban. Cada semana se le declaraba una o dos. Pero él rechazaba a todas.

A Naruto le parecía un completo imbécil, por eso le daba bastante rabia que hubiese tenido que salvarle en aquella ocasión, pero no se sentía en condiciones de rechazar su ayuda.

Al llegar a su casa Sasuke le dejó en la entrada. Se alejó de él y con una sonrisa burlona dijo: ''Nos vemos'', antes de dase la vuelta y alejarse sin decir nada más, con postura e indiferencia y aburrimiento.

-Gracias... -susurró Naruto desenando que Sasuke no lo hubiese escuchado, y entró por la puerta cerrando de un portazo


	2. Cretino

Capítulo 2: Cretino

Al día siguiente Naruto se despertó con dolor de cabeza. Los moretones desaparecían rápidamente ya que y le quedaban pocas magulladuras de la paliza del día anterior, pero el dolor de cabeza era persistente.

De mala gana se vistió y se preparó para ir al instituto. Antes de salir de casa echó un vistazo a una foto enmarcada en la pared al lado del perchero de la entrada. En ella aparecía un hombre joven y rubio al lado de una mujer sonriente y pelirroja que sujetaba un bebé con las mejillas sonrosadas. Suspiró.

-Allá vamos a por otro día de mierda... -dijo y salió por la puerta.

Caminó lento hacia el instituto, con los auriculares en los oídos, pero hacía poco caso a la música que sonaba en ellos. Pensó en Sasuke. ''¿Debería saludarle hoy? ¿O es demasiado chulo para siquiera mirarme?'', pensó con cierto aire de decepción. Sacudió la cabeza intentando volver a la realidad. ''De todos modos, no me interesa nada ese imbécil. Seguro que ayer me ayudó para demostrar lo poderoso que se cree que es'', bufó, ''Seguro que ni se acuerda de eso hoy. 'Don perfecto' tendrá una vida demasiado interesante para acordarse de mí''.

Sin darle más vueltas aceleró el paso. Llegaba tarde y no quería otra bronca del profesor. Al llegar a la puerta del instituyo oyó la campana y salió corriendo escaleras arriba, llegando a clase sin aliento.

-Felicidades, Naruto -dijo una voz, sorprendiéndole por detrás. Al girarse se topó con el profesor.

-Profesor Asuma -la voz de Naruto sonó nerviosa. Bajó la mirada y sonrió tímidamente.

-Anda, pasa, pasa. Que hoy has llegado justo -dijo Asuma, con una sonrisa.

Al entrar en clase fue rápido a su sitio, junto a Gaara que le miraba con desaprobación. Puso una cara de ''No lo digas'' que el pelirrojo entendió y no dijo nada, volviendo la mirada hacia el profesor de Historia, que empezaba a pasar lista.

Al terminar la clase Naruto salió rápido de clase pero Gaara le interceptó.

-¿Kuro? ¿Otra vez? -dijo, inspeccionando las magulladuras de la cara del chico.

-Déjalo, Gaara -bufó Naruto-. Además, no llegaron a pegarme una paliza. Me salvó Sasuke. Uchiha.

La cara de Gaara, generalmente inexpresiva, se llenó de sorpresa. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero se quedó callado.

-Y luego me acompañó a casa.

-¿Ese chico? -susurró Gaara-. Yo creía que solo le importaba él mismo y su enorme ego.

-Y así es. Es un imbécil y un chulo -puso los ojos en blanco.

En ese instante pasó por su lado un grupo de chicas chillonas. Al fijarse mejor vio a Sasuke en el medio de ese tumulto de adolescentes. Éste le miró un instante y pasó de largo, como si hubiese visto algo aburrido.

-Es un completo cretino -dijo Naruto, lo suficientemente alto como para que lo escuche.

Gaara tomó a Naruto del brazo y le hizo caminar por el pasillo para alejarse de Sasuke. Hablaron un rato cambiando de tema, hasta la siguiente clase, la de biología, cuya profesora era Tsunade. Era una mujer bastante respetada, más que nada porque daba miedo cuando se enfadaba. Por lo que en su clase no hablaba nadie. Y por lo general Naruto se dormía.

Ese día no fue especial y un trozo de tiza despertó a Naruto al chocar contra su cabeza. Se oyeron risitas y las miradas se posaron en él.

-¡Naruto! -gritó Tsunade, sobresaltado al chico. Éste la miró, con desgana-. Mi clase no es hora de siesta y tú no eres especial. Así que atiende o no vengas -dijo y siguió con la clase.

Naruto frotó la parte golpeada por la tiza. Sintió un golpe en el hombro y se giró. Kiba le miraba divertido y le entregó un trozo de papel. Era una caricatura mal hecha de él durmiendo en la mesa. Se giró, hizo el papel una bolita y se la lanzó a Kiba golpeándole la mejilla. Sacó la lengua y Kiba se rio. En verdad de pequeños no se soportaban y podían estar todo el día peleando y chinchándose el uno al otro. Pero con el paso del tiempo se empezaron a llevar tan bien como si fueran hermanos (de por sí ambos eran igual de tercos y enérgicos).

Aunque Gaara fuese su mejor amigo hacían pocas cosas juntos fuera del Instituto, pero con Kiba solía quedar para jugar a los videojuegos y al fútbol o cualquier otro deporte donde pudiesen competir. Así se divertían esos dos, compitiendo por quién esa el mejor. Y casi siempre quedaba en empate.

Con Gaara tenía una conexión especial y se entendían muy bien, aunque eran tan diferentes. Para Naruto hablar con Gaara a veces era como hablar con una roca, pero le podía contar todo y se sentía comprendido. También a veces se comportaba como si fuera su padre, echándole la bronca y tirándole de las orejas cuando sacaba malas notas o se dormía en clase.

También se llevaba bien con otros chicos de su clase, como son Lee, Shikamaru y Choji, y Tenten y Hinata que estaban casi siempre juntas.

Últimamente estaba haciendo de intermediario entre Hinata y Gaara. Ella era demasiado vergonzosa para hablar con él, y él no sabía tratar con mujeres y era muy frío con ella. Por lo que Naruto les daba consejos a uno sobre el otro.

El resto de la clase era un poco insignificante, excepto Sakura, el amor platónico de Naruto. Siempre que intentaba hablar con ella ponía mala cara, le gritaba o simplemente no le hacía caso. El consejo de Kiba es seguir intentándolo, pero Gaara siempre le decía: ''Deja de hacer el idiota. Ya sabes por quién está colada ella''. Y así era. Sasuke Uchiha, el blanco de todas las chicas del instituto. ''El rompecorazones'', le llamaban. Hasta las chicas que había rechazado seguían persiguiéndolo. Ese era otra razón (la más importante, de hecho) por la que Naruto odiaba tanto a Sasuke. Y desde el incidente del día anterior más aún.

Al final del día todo parecía normal. Las clases de siempre, amigos de siempre y notas de siempre, seguidas de una regañina de Gaara. Volviendo a casa se fueron dispersando todos hasta quedar él solo. Iba mirando al cielo observando los pájaros. ''Me gustaría tener alas y salir volando de aquí'', pensó.

-¡Papá, papá! ¿Me compras un helado?

Naruto se sobresaltó. Vio un niño pequeño que tiraba del pantalón de su padre hacia una tienda de golosinas. El padre protestó pero accedió y entraron en la tienda.

La nostalgia invadió a Naruto en aquel momento y clavó la mirada en el suelo, acelerado el paso. Quería llegar a casa cuanto antes.


	3. Y empieza la guerra

Capítulo 3: Y empieza la guerra

Tras comer se supone que debía encontrarse con Kiba en el terreno de fútbol. Organizaron un partido con Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, e incluso Shino decidió ir al final. Gaara se negó rotundamente, cosa que no extrañó a nadie. Pero, mientras iba hacia allí, empezó a llover de repente con tanta intensidad que Naruto corrió a refugiarse junto a un edificio. Poco después recibió un mensaje de Kiba de que el partido se había suspendido por la lluvia. No pudo evitar bufar y maldecir en voz baja. Se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo de mala gana. Si la lluvia no paraba no podía volver a casa caminando, ya estaba demasiado lejos. Y no veía una parada de autobús cerca. Clavó la mirada en el cielo y observó las gotas de lluvia, intentando tranquilizarse.

-Pareces un perro mojado -dijo una voz de la nada, sobresaltando a Naruto. Este se giró y vio a un chico con una sudadera negra escondido bajo la capucha. Cuando se la quitó apareció una sonrisa burlona.

-Sasuke -bufó Naruto, entornando los ojos y se giró dándole la espalda.

-También hueles igual de mal -dijo de nuevo el chico, acercándose más a Naruto, que se apartó de un salto.

-¿Y tú por que me olisqueas, idiota? También estás empapado, por si no te has dado cuenta aún -espetó el chico, con cara de pocos amigos.

Ninguno dijo nada por un buen tiempo. Solo miraban la calle empapada y azotada por la lluvia que no parecía tener intención de cesar. Naruto se sentía incómodo y estaba considerando seriamente salir corriendo hacia su casa. Valía la pena un resfriado si le alejaba de Sasuke.

-¿Ya estás mejor después de la paliza? -preguntó Sasuke, despertando a Naruto de sus ensoñaciones.

-No fue una paliza. Y sí, me curo rápido.

-Ah.

Y volvieron al silencio incómodo.

La lluvia poco a poco empezó a detenerse y Naruto vio la oportunidad para escapar.

-Nos vemos -dijo, y salió corriendo sin mirar atrás, pero podía sentir la mirada de Sasuke en su espalda.

-No te hagas daño, princesa -gritó Sasuke, y Naruto aceleró el paso oprimiendo el impulso de darse la vuelta y pegarle un puñetazo en la cara.

No paró hasta llegar a su casa y entrar por la puerta sin aliento, empapado y tiritando. De inmediato se deshizo de la ropa y se dio un baño, en parte para evitar resfriarse y en parte para relajarse. No podía sacarse de la cabeza la sonrisa burlona de Sasuke. ''Es un completo cretino. ¿Qué se cree, que porque me haya ayudado el otro día tiene derecho a meterse en mi vida? Dios…''.

-¡Odio a ese tío! -gritó y metió la cabeza bajo el agua con indignación.

Al salir de la bañera todo el baño estaba lleno de vapor. Pasó la mano por el espejo para limpiarlo. Este le devolvió el reflejo de unos ojos azules brillantes. Inspeccionó el moratón de su barbilla que ya estaba desapareciendo. Suspiró y salió del baño secándose el pelo con una toalla que luego tiró al suelo. Se vistió y se sentó frente a la play, pero no tenía muchas ganas de jugar. ''¿Por qué siempre me pone de tan mala leche ese tío? Seguro que es por su cara de idiota'', suspiró y cogió el móvil. Le escribió a Gaara un par de mensajes.

-Me aburro un montón. Y he vuelto a ver a Uchiha hoy. Le voy a partir la cara un día de estos.

El mensaje se envió y poco después recibió la respuesta.

-Se realista, no puedes hacer nada contra é. Te patearía el culo. Y si tanto te aburres ponte a estudiar que tus notas dan pena.

''Vaya, con amigos como estos...''. Dejó el móvil en la mesa y se tumbó en el sofá con una almohada en la cabeza. Dio vueltas y vueltas y finalmente se quedó dormido.

Al abrir los ojos era de noche. Bostezó y se estiró a medida que se levantaba. Cogió el móvil y miró la hora. Las nueve. ''Me da a mí que esta noche no duermo''. Fue a la cocina y sacó de la nevera un bol de ramen, se lo comió y luego empezó a jugar a la play hasta quedarse otra vez dormido. Se despertó con la alarma a las siete de la mañana. Estaba en el suelo con el mando en la mano y la televisión encendida. Se duchó rápido, se vistió y salió de casa sin desayunar.

Por primera vez en semanas llegaba con antelación al instituto, que a esas horas ya estaba lleno de adolescentes yendo de un lado a otro, unos como zombies y otros alegremente despiertos. Naruto era de parte de los zombies. Caminó por el pasillo aturdido, esquivando a la gente. De pronto alguien le dio un golpe en el hombro casi haciéndole tropezar. Se paró en seco y miró hacia atrás. Era Sasuke, con su sonrisa engreída que le saludó con la cabeza. Esta vez no estaba acompañado por chicas, sino que iba solo. Naruto no le devolvió el saludo sino que siguió caminando hacia su clase, de nuevo irritado. ''¿La ha tomado conmigo, en serio? Se creerá guay o algo. Estúpido''.

Entró en clase y fue directo a su sitio. Gaara ya estaba allí, leyendo. Levantó la vista al verle llegar y sonrió, complacido. Pero al ver la car del chico dejó de sonreír.

-¿Y esa cara? ¿Has vuelto a estar toda la noche jugando?

-Sí, pero no es eso. Es Sasuke, que me ha cogido manía. No sé que le ha dado -bufó y dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa.

-¿Ahora qué ha pasado? -Gaara parecía de repente interesado.

-Pasa por mi lado y decide darme una hostia en el hombro así, por las buenas, sonriendo como un imbécil -apretó los puños con rabia-. Se creerá el rey del instituto.

-Umh, ya veo.

Gaara no dijo nada más y Naruto no tenía ganas de hablar. Pronto la clase se llenó y el profesor de Literatura entró en clase. Kakashi Hatake, un hombre aparentemente misterioso y serio. Por alguna razón llevaba casi toda la cara tapada. Pero que en verdad era como sus alumnos, hasta les gatsaba bromas a algunos, y viceversa. Se llevaba bastante bien con Naruto, ayudándole cuanto podía, lo que hizo que Literatura sea la única clase en la que Naruto atendía de verdad y se esforzaba por comprender. Aunque aquel día estaba bastante distraído. ''No sé ni por qué me importa. No me importa, para nada. Es idiota y me intenta quitar a Sakura, eso es todo'', suspiró mirando por la ventana las hojas amarillas y rojas de los árboles. ''¡Pero es que no le soporto!''.

A medida que avanzaba el día y gracias a Kiba dejó de pensar en Sasuke. Para compensar que el día anterior no pudieron jugar ese partido decidieron quedar ese día. Hasta se había apuntado más gente.

Al final no llovió y pudieron jugar. Estuvieron unas dos horas, acabando 6-4 para el equipo de Kiba, lo que provocó un griterío de burlas y amenazas, nada fuera de lo común. Akamaru, el perro de Kiba, los miraba intrigado mientras se insultaban y reñían, retándose a toda clase de cosas. Hasta que se calmaron. Poco a poco fue cayendo la noche y se fueron cada uno a su casa. Nada más llegar, y tras cenar, Naruto cayó rendido en la cama cayendo en un sueño instantáneo.


	4. Saliendo de la rutina

Capítulo 4: Saliendo de la rutina

Pasaron los días y los encuentros con Sasuke eran cada vez más irritantes para Naruto. Por ejemplo, el miércoles por el pasillo le puso la zancadilla y Naruto casi choca contra la pared. Para devolvérsela le cerró la puerta en la cara, cosa que llevó a unos buenos gritos por parte de Sakura.

El jueves fue algo más complicado. Naruto estaba en las taquillas con Gaara. Al otro lado del pasillo estaba Sasuke con cuatro chicas. Naruto le miraba de vez en cuando. ''¿Qué ven esas chicas en él? Tiene cara de idiota'', se repetía. De repente una de las chicas se le acercó con una nota y se fue. ''Puedes unirte a mi club de fans, princesita''. Gaara lo leyó antes de que Naruto arrugara el papel y lo tirase a una papelera bajo la mirada divertida de Sasuke.

-Me pone de los nervios ese maldito Uchiha. Se cree superior a todos. Alguien debería bajarle los humos.

-¿Quién? ¿Tú? -dijo Gaara, sarcásticamente.

-Debería. El resto le tiene como don 'perfección', don 'saco dieces', don 'soy el rey del mundo'. Yo también puedo sacar dieces.

Gaara se rio. Una risa suave y silenciosa. Puso la mano en el hombro de Naruto.

-A ver si vivo para verlo -dijo y dio un par de palmaditas al hombro del chico.

Comenzó a caminar hacia clase y Naruto salió corriendo detrás suya.

-¡Sí que puedo! -gritó-. Y te lo demostraré.

Gaara pasó la mano por la cabeza de Naruto, revolviéndole el pelo rubio.

El viernes, por alguna razón Sasuke no apareció por el instituto. Por una parte Naruto se sentía aliviado, pero no podía evitar preguntarse el motivo. ''Don perfecto falta a clases. Pero, ¿le habrá pasado algo?'', sacudió la cabeza. ''Me da igual, no me importa. Como si le atropella un autobús''.

Y esta se convirtió en la rutina de los chicos. Hacerse trastadas, intentar superarse el uno al otro (bueno, más Naruto que Sasuke). Muy pocas veces hablaban, y cuando lo hacían estaban castigados. Y no eran conversaciones muy agradables para ninguno.

Los fines de semana Naruto trabajaba en un supermercado de reponedor. No le pagaban mucho pero le daba para comer y algunas cosas. Como la casa era de sus padres no tenía que pagar alquiler, y habían dejado ciertos fondos de los que pagaba el agua y la luz, por lo que tenía solo que preocuparse por comer y por sus propios caprichos.

Gaara fue avanzando poco a poco con Hinata. Por fin llegaron a mantener una conversación. Corta, pero agradable. Naruto les miraba desde una esquina, sonriendo y con cierto alivio. Ya se estaba cansando de ser el mensajero y de ocultar secretos a su mejor amigo.

De repente sintió una mano en el hombro. ''Sasuke'', pensó, pero al darse la vuelta vio a Kiba. Un sentimiento de decepción atravesó como un flechazo los pensamientos del chico.

-Por fin se hablan -dijo, sacando la cabeza por la esquina para ver mejor-. Y yo que pensaba que no lo conseguiría…

-¿Gaara? -dijo Naruto, presentándole atención.

-No, Hinata. De hecho tengo una apuesta con Shikamaru que acabo de perder. Aposté por que se acabaría desmayado o saldría corriendo. Mi pequeña está creciendo -el tono de padre orgulloso hizo reír a Naruto.

Kiba de verdad se preocupaba por ella. Era como un hermano mayor que no quiere que su hermanita sufra. Además había algo en Hinata que hacía que todo el mundo la tuviese cariño, pero habían excepciones como chicas pijas que estaban algo envidiosas de la belleza y las proporciones de Hinata, y también estaba Neji, su primo, aunque se estaban llevando mejor.

-Es una chica fuerte -suspiró Naruto, levantándose-. Bueno, dejémosles algo de intimidad -tiró de la manga de Kiba arrastrándole lejos de la extraña pareja. Este de incorporó rápidamente, dio un empujón suave al hombro de Naruto.

-Bueno… tú y Uchiha… ¿qué os traéis entre manos?

-¡Nada!

-Oh, vamos. No paráis de pelearos. Sé que es idiota pero hasta ahora ni os mirabais. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Naruto le contó brevemente lo sucedido y sus razones para querer parearle el culo a Sasuke. Poco a poco se estaba irritando solo de pensar en él.

-Es que es jodidamente egocéntrico. Puff… -bufó-. No le soporto.

-Mi duda es si estás así de mal con él por Sakura o por ti.

-Es por él. Si no fuese tan cretino, con esa cara de estúpido, su estúpida sonrisa, su estúpida mirada de ''soy mejor que tú''… no me molestaría tanto -la voz de Naruto se fue suavizando poco a poco a medida que hablaba. Pensándolo mejor no sabía por qué exactamente no soportaba a Sasuke, pero solo con verle se ponía de mal humor.

-Ya sabes el dicho. 'Los que se pelean se desean' -canturreó Kiba. Naruto le golpeó en el pecho.

-Idiota.

-'Los polos opuestos se atraen' -dijo Kiba entre risas y salió corriendo. Naruto corrió tras él mientras este seguía repitiendo lo mismo.

Por las tardes Naruto empezó a estudiar más. Bueno, mejor dicho, empezó a estudiar. También atendía más en clase, aunque en Biología le seguía costando mucho mantenerse despierto. Hasta empezó a preguntar lo que no entendía, por desgracia para los profesores porque las preguntas eran constantes. Kakashi le ayudó a hacerse un horario de estudio, le dijo ciertos trucos para concentrarse mejor y le empezó a dar esquemas del temario. Cómo no, los alumnos empezaron a quejarse del trato especial hacia Naruto y Kakashi daba copias de los esquemas a cualquiera que los necesitara. Y los resultados de Naruto empezaron a subir poco a poco junto a su autoestima. Incluso empezaba a superar a Kiba (hablamos de sacar seises) el cual, por su parte empezó a animarse, junto a Lee que no quería quedarse atrás. Pero Gaara se seguía negando rotundamente a ayudar a Naruto en el estudio. Lo intentó un par de veces y en ambas ocasiones Naruto se quedó dormido sobre la mesa, además de hacer de todo menos estudiar. Aunque le dejaba sus apuntes para organizarse.


	5. No necesito guardaespaldas

Capítulo 5: No necesito guardaespaldas

Un sábado por la mañana mientras Naruto trabajaba en el supermercado le llamaron porque, al parecer, unos chicos habían tirado un estante de latas. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo oyó una discusión y enseguida reconoció la voz de Kuro, grave e irritada por el tabaco, y se paró en seco escuchando atentamente la discusión. La voz del otro chico era la de Sasuke.

-¿A ti qué mierda te importa?- gritó Kuro.

-Solo digo que le dejes en paz o te las vas a ver conmigo -contestó Sasuke, fríamente.

-Te crees más fuerte de lo que en verdad eres. Sigues siendo un maldito crío, como él. Ser un listillo no te hace mejor que nadie.

-No pienso entrar en tu juego. Solo era eso. Mantente alejado de Naruto.

Naruto, al oír su nombre se quedó sin respiración. ''¿Pero qué...?''.

-Vete a la mierda, Uchiha.

Kuro salió del supermercado a zancadas y Sasuke no se movió de allí. Se agachó y empezó a recoger latas y a meterlas en un carro de la compra. Naruto se movió al fin y caminó hacia él. Estaba confuso. No podía entender por qué Sasuke diría algo así. ''Imbécil. Sé cuidarme solo'', pensó, pero no puso evitar sonreír. Se agachó junto al chico, el cual le miró extrañado al verle.

-¿Trabajas aquí? -estaba sorprendido.

-Sí. ¿Algún problema con eso?

-No... no.

''¿Pero qué le pasa?'', se preguntó. No le había insultado ni se había burlado de él, ni siquiera un apodo estúpido. Nada. No parecía él.

Aunque eso duró poco.

-Bueno, Uzumaki -dijo Sasuke levantándose-, te dejo hacer tu trabajo.

-Sasuke -el chico se paró-, ¿por qué le dijiste eso a Kuro?

-Porque le oí hablar el otro día hablando con sus perritos falderos de que te esperarían el lunes a la salida -Sasuke hablaba sin girarse-. Siempre es bueno ayudar a una damisela en apuros. Y, además, me daría pereza interponerme entre un puñetazo y tu cara.

Le miró un instante. ''¿Acaba de ser amable conmigo?''. Sasuke siguió caminando y levantó la mano como despedida.

-Nos vemos, estúpido Uchiha.

Observó a Sasuke desaparecer por la puerta. No pudo evitar darle vueltas a lo que acababa de pasar. Le daba mucha rabia saber que Sasuke tuviera que defenderle de Kuro. ''No necesito su ayuda, no se la he pedido. ¿Por qué no me deja en paz de una vez?'', pero seguía sonriendo. ''Estúpido''. Esta ver iba dedicado a sí mismo.

Al terminar su turno le hizo una visita a Gaara y le contó todo.

-Eso es extraño -dijo este, con una taza de té en la mano. Naruto le había interrumpido cuando estaba viendo Shingeki no kiojin en su pijama con estampas de Pikachu.

-Lo sé. Yo ya no le entiendo. Ayer mismo se dedicó a hacerme burlas y tiratme papelitos. Y hoy me defiende de Kuro de esa manera -suspiró-. ¡Me saca de quicio! -dejó caer su cabeza en la mesa y la escondió bajo sus brazos.

-¿Crees que querrá ser tu amigo? -dijo Gaara mirando la pantalla de su ordenador.

-¿Amigos? ¿Ese y yo? Ni con una pistola en la nuca. No le soporto, es un completo imbécil.

''Lo es. Es idiota'', se repetía a sí mismo.

-Bueno... podría ser. Además deberíais conoceros mejor. ¿Sabes algo más de él que su nombre y su edad?

-No, y no quiero saber nada de Sasuke. No podríamos ser amigos... -se quedó en silencio un instante, luego suspiró y se levantó-. Bueno... me tengo que ir ya, hace fío ahí fuera.

-Como quieras. Pero piensa en eso. No te vendría mal hablar con él de vez en cuando en vez de estar todo el día peleándoos.

-Nos vemos el lunes.

Naruto salió por la puerta y se dirigió a su casa. ''Puede que tenga razón Gaara. No se nada de Sasuke, a parte de que es un estúpido egocéntrico que se cree el centro de toda la maldita Vía Láctea''. Suspiró. ''No es tan... mala idea''.


	6. Esto es malo (cap 6 renovado)

Capítulo 6: Esto no es bueno

El lunes llegó pronto, y Naruto no había podido parar de darle vueltas a unas cosas. Puede que hablar con Sasuke no fuera tan mala idea vista desde su posición. Pero una cosa es decirlo en frío y otra diferente es tenerlo cara a cara. Cada nervio de su cuerpo estaba en alerta con Sasuke cerca, por si se le ocurría otra jugarreta de las suyas.

Suspiró, sentado en un banco cerca del instituto. Eran casi las siete y media de la mañana y él ya estaba fuera. Últimamente no le costaba madrugar. También interviene que se queda dormido estudiando muy a menudo por las noches y los videojuegos los tenía algo abandonados.

Se levantó y caminó lento en dirección al instituto. Llegó en poco menos de cinco minutos porque solo tuvo que doblar una esquina. Ya había gente dando vueltas por la entrada. Entró desganado y algo dormido. Mientras caminaba bostezó cual dinosaurio asustando a un par de chicas que pasaban por su lado. Ellas le miraron raro pero él se rio. Abrió la taquilla y metió un bocadillo. También sacó un libro que tenía que leerse en literatura, El diario de Dorian Gray. Se aburría mucho leyéndolo y aún no llevaba ni la mitad. Lo metió en la mochila y cerró la taquilla.

Vio aparecer a Gaara con, la nariz metida en un libro, por el pasillo. Se tropezó con un chico que le gritó algo. Gaara levantó los ojos del libro y le miró fija y heladamente. Naruto no pudo parar de reír al ver como el chico le pedía perdón y salía corriendo palidecido.

-Buenos días a ti también -dijo Gaara al llegar junto a Naruto. Le miró curioso y este se tranquilizó.

-Buenos días -dijo-. Y por cierto, me encanta como asustas a todos con esa mirada. Eres aterrador a veces, ¿sabes?

-Es eficaz, es cierto -susurró Gaara y volvió a su libro. Empezó a ir hacia clase pero Naruto no le siguió. Al darse la vuelta vio a Sasuke entrando por la puerta y Naruto mirándole quieto como una estatua. Vio como apretaba los puños y se acercó a él, cogiéndole del codo y tirando hacia él para hacerle caminar.

-Eehh -protestó el chico.

-Si quieres hablar con él hazlo más tardes. Tiene cara de malas pulgas -Naruto giró la cabeza pero ya no le veía.

A primera hora tenían historia y Asuma les puso una película sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Y Naruto se durmió, pero nadie le dijo nada. Asuma le despertó al terminar la clase, con una sonrisa divertida.

-Vamos, Naruto -le dio una palmadita en el hombro y se volvió-. Prefiero que estés durmiendo antes de que te pases la clase con comentarios sobre lo aburrida que puede ser la historia.

-No es la historia, sensei. Pero las películas antiguas son insoportables -dijo Naruto volviendo a tumbarse en la mesa.

A la siguiente hora tenían Literatura. A ver si avanzaba con el libro porque con la explicación iban muy adelantados y él ya no se enteraba de nada de lo que Kakashi explicaba.

Tras la clase aprovechó para ir al baño y lavarse la cara. Se sentía cada vez más dormido y necesitaba un estímulo. Se metió en el baño del pasillo de la segunda planta que solía estar siempre vacío. Accionó el grifo y el agua salió helada. Naruto llenó las manos de agua y se la echó a la cara. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo, pero volvió a hacerlo. Sí, definitivamente se estaba despertando. Se miró al espejo y se secó un poco con las mangas de la sudadera naranja. Entonces se dio cuenta. Detrás de él, sentado en el suelo en una esquina estaba Sasuke. Se dio la vuelta sobresaltado.

-¡Qué susto me has pegado! -exclamó.

-No es que sea difícil, gatito asustadizo -dijo Sasuke. Naruto puso mala cara y se enfurruñó.

-¡Pero serás..! -gritó y se indignó. Sasuke le miró sonriendo. Pero no era esa sonrisa burlona y egocéntrica de siempre. Era una sonrisa cansada, desgarrada. Era claro que Sasuke no mentía tan bien.

Naruto le miró un instante sin saber qué hacer.

-De todos modos... ¿qué haces aquí? -preguntó, finalmente.

-Esconderme.

-Ya veo... ¿problemas en el paraíso de tu enorme harén? -Sasuke le dirigió una mirada que le heló los huesos.

-¿A ti qué te importa? -Naruto no contestó. No se esperaba ese tono afilado de la voz del chico. La sonrisa le desapareció en un instante. Sasuke le miró y suspiró, bajando la cabeza-. Si a eso llamas tu paraíso es que eres más idiota de lo que creía.

-Si yo estuviese rodeado de todas esas chicas guapas no me quejaría. Sobre todo Sakura... -suspiró con cara de bobo pensando en la chica. Sasuke hizo una mueca entre desprecio y cansancio.

-Son chillonas, pesadas, tontas y no me dejan solo nunca... -suspiró y se tapó la cara con las manos.

-Vamos, no me dirás ahora que no te gusta ninguna de ellas. Son todas guapísimas -Sasuke volvió a poner cara de malas pulgas y bufó. Se levantó y cogió su mochila, acercándose a Naruto, lo empujó contra la pared y le miró fijamente.

-Uzumaki, ¿por qué das por hecho que me tienen que gustar? -le miró fijamente y sonrió, burlón. Naruto se quedó callado, poco a poco poniéndose rojo. Sasuke no se movió y el chico tardó en reaccionar.

-¡Aparta! -le dio un empujón a Sasuke que se apartó de él de un salto, riendo. Naruto estaba tan rojo como un tomate-. ¿Pero qué te pasa, idiota?

Sasuke no contestó, se giró y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Levantó una mano en forma de despedida y desapareció. Naruto se tapó la cara con las manos y se dio la vuelta mirándose al espejo. Accionó el grifo y se mojó la cara, intentando que vuelva a su temperatura normal.

''¿Qué ha sido eso?''. Por alguna razón podía sentir su corazón latir en los oídos, le estaba doliendo la cabeza y las manos le temblaban. Todavía podía sentir la intensa mirada de Sasuke a centímetros de su cara. Se quedó mirándose al espejo. Inspiró profundamente, intentando organizar sus ideas. "¿Por qué, por un segundo he creído que iba a besarme?". Sacudió la cabeza, cogió la mochila de un tirón i salió por la puerta. El timbre sonó y Naruto corrió para llegar a clase antes que el profesor.

El timbre sacó a Naruto de sus pensamientos. Final del día, lo que significaba que ya podía irse a casa. Sabía que no estudiaría nada aquella tarde, solo se metería en el pijama y pasaría toda la tarde con los videojuegos. Estaba nervioso, inquieto, y necesitaba descargar la energía, porque así esa noche no podría pegaría ojo.

Dejó a Gaara donde siempre, evitando sus preguntas. Éste quería saber si por fin había hablado con Sasuke, pero a Naruto eso ya le daba igual. No podía sacar de su cabeza la mirada del chico, y se le había olvidado por completo lo que Gaara le había dicho dos días atrás.

Por el camino iba distraído. Se chocó con un par de personas por ir mirando al cielo. Y es que no podía parar de darle vueltas a lo que pasó. Se decía a sí mismo que Sasuke lo hizo para picarle, como siempre. No sabía ninguna otra razón. "Estúpido… él y su gran ego pueden irse a la mierda. ¿Pero qué se ha creído? ¿Que soy una chica que se derretiría por sus huesos?".

-¡LE ODIO! -gritó y golpeó una piedra que tenía delante, que fue a chocar contra una farola provocando un estruendo-. Estúpido Uchiha… -susurró.

Siguió y al girar en una esquina vio una chica con una caja de bombones en la mano que claramente se le estaba declarando a un chico apoyado en la pared, con postura cansada. Se paró en seco y se escondió tras la esquina, escuchando.

-Te gusta otra persona, ¿cierto? -la voz de la chica era llorosa, triste, como si se le acabase de romper el corazón.

-Puede ser -bufó el chico.

Naruto oyó unos pasos apresurarse hacia él y la chica pasó corriendo sin mirar atrás. Otros pasos, mucho más calmados se acercaron hacia él y se pararon a su lado. Naruto levantó la vista para encontrarse con los oscuros ojos de Sasuke, que no sonreía. Estaba serio, con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Ahora me espías? -dijo. No sonaba enfadado, ni siquiera cansado. Solo estaba serio.

-No… yo, humm, ¡yo no te espío! -Naruto se separó de él y puso mala cara.

-¿No? -arqueó una ceja-. Entonces estabas aquí mirando la pared.

-Paso por aquí para ir a casa.

Sasuke sonrió, cada vez más ampliamente. Sacó las manos de los bolsillos y las cruzó sobre su pecho. Ahora parecía un padre a punto de echar la bronca a su hijo por una estupidez inmensa, pero lo que hizo fue sacudir la cabeza y volverse, caminando para alejarse de Naruto, que no pudo decir nada más.

-Todavía recuerdo donde vives, Uzumaki.

-¿Eso es una amenaza? -Naruto gritó, intentando imponerse y parecer amenazador. Sasuke se giró, mirándole fijamente.

-¿Tienes miedo de que vaya a morderte?

Y sin decir nada más se alejó de Naruto, mientras este gritaba una y otra vez "Idiota" o "Estúpido". Se quedó allí, preguntándose que acababa de pasar, y por qué aquél día se volvía cada vez más y extraño. Se giró y corrió a son casa, encontrándose allí.


	7. ¿Itachi celestina?

Capítulo 7: ¿Itachi de Celestina?

Eran las cuatro y veintitrés de la mañana cuando Naruto se despertó sudando y llorando. Respiraba muy rápido, casi como durante un ataque de ansiedad. Se levantó corriendo y llegó al baño justo antes de vomitar. Le dolía el cuerpo, los pulmones le ardían y todo su cuerpo temblaba.

Esto no era algo nuevo, si no que siempre le pasaba cuando se acercaba la muerte de sus padres. Tenía pesadillas que a penas recordaba y otras en las que oía un grito agudo de mujer y se veía a sí mismo correr por un callejón. Esas pesadillas cada vez eran menos intensas y seguidas, pero seguía despertándose por la noche muy agitado.

La única persona que conocía esto era Gaara, pero este nunca había entendido la causa de tanta agitación. En verdad Gaara nunca había sido un chico muy empático, aunque lo intentara. Y Naruto no le pedía que lo fuera. A pesar de todo el resto más o menos intuían por qué faltaba a veces a clase durante esas fechas o por qué tenía tan mala cara siempre.

Por la mañana las ojeras que adornaban sus ojos eran infernales. Tardó más de lo normal en levantarse de la cama. Ni siquiera desayunó antes de salir al instituto, puso la música a todo volumen en los cascos y agachó la cabeza, centrándose en sus pasos. Cada año pensaba en lo que había hecho, si había mejorado o empeorado en algo, o simplemente en todo lo que había cambiado. Aquel año tenía mucho en lo que pensar.

Sin poder evitarlo chocó contra alguien. Estaba lo suficientemente aturdido como para tardar en distinguir la cara de la otra persona. Enfocó la cara de un hombre alto, con el pelo negro y unos ojos profundos y oscuros. Por un segundo creyó que era Sasuske, pero se equivocaba. El hombre sonrió y dijo algo, aunque Naruto no oyó nada por la música. Se quitó un casco y sintió un silencio atroz. El hombre sonrió, transformando su cara en un leve gesto de cariño.

-Naruto –dijo el hombre.

-¿Nos conocemos? -el chico tardó en contestar.

-Claro, ha pasado mucho tiempo y no te acordarás -susurró-. Soy Itachi Uchiha.

El nombre sonó como un trueno en su cabeza. Una rápida imagen pasó por delante de sus ojos, con tres niños jugando, dos de ellos corriendo y el otro, aparentemente mayor que los anteriores, les miraba, sonriendo. ''¿Itachi...Uchiha?'', pensó. ''El hermano de Sasuke'', dijo una voz en su subconsciente.

(Poco tiempo después de la muerte de los padres de Naruto ocurrió otro incidente que sacudió Konoha. Todo el clan Uchiha desapareció en una noche, sin decir nada a nadie. Ni una pista, carta, ningún testigo, nada. Itachi apareció con su hermano unos días después, sucios y deshidratados. Itachi fue interrogado por la policía, los ANBU, que nunca desvelaron si el chico sabía algo o no. Lo llevaron en secreto, pero nunca más se supo de los Uchiha o su paradero. Un tiempo después Itachi dejó a Sasuke a cargo del estado para trabajar en el extranjero y nadie le había vuelto a ver en diez años.)

-Has crecido mucho, Naruto –dijo. Aunque no conseguía recordarle tenía el presentimiento de que no era la primera vez que hablaban-. Sasuke dice que sois buenos amigos. Me alegro de que al menos una cosa no haya cambiado en todos estos años.

''Espera, espera, espera. ¿Amigos? ¿Sasuke y yo? ¿Pero cuándo hemos sido amigos? ¿Y eso lo ha dicho el propio Sasuke? No, no, no... Imposible'', pensó. La sonrisa burlona de Sasuke cruzó por su mente, erizándole el pelo. Sacudió la cabeza.

-Itachi -habló al fin-. Me alegra volver a verte, de verdad, pero es que llego tarde a clase, así que... -puso una mueca de disculpa e Itachi sonrió, apartándose del camino. Mirándolo mejor Naruto notaba una diferencia muy evidente con Sasuke. La mirada de Itachi era profunda, cálida, serena, a diferencia de la de Sasuke que era gélida y distante.

Antes de separarse Itachi dio un suave golpecito a la frente de Naruto y siguió caminando, dejando a Naruto más desconcertado que antes. Este miró el reloj y siguió caminando. A pesar de que estaba cada vez más mareado intentó correr. Pero en un tropiezo cayó al suelo y perió el conocimiento.

Intentó abrir los ojos pero los sentía muy pesados. Su cuerpo a penas respondía. Intentó recordar y le costó un poco recordar la caída. Entonces se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba sobre suelo firme, sino sobre una superficie suave y blanda. AL principio pensó que todo había sigo un suño, pero no estaba en su cama. Ni siquiera en su casa. Un aroma a pan horneado invadía el ambiente, junto a una suave fragancia a canela. Poco a poco abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Estaba en una habitación perfectamente ordenada, decorada con colores oscuros. Las cortinas a penas dejaban la luz entrar.

Se levantó lentamente y los oídos le pitaron tan fuerte que estuvo a punto de volver a tumbarse pero no lo hizo. Le costó unos segundos mantener el equilibrio, y otros en poder caminar bien. Llegó hasta la puerta y la abrió, con un chirrido corto. Caminó por un pasillo largo hacia donde se oía un trasteo de platos chocando y un tarareo suave. Llegó la cocina, que a diferencia del resto era blanca e impecable. Un hombre estaba lavando los platos. Cuando se giró sonrió alegremente, cerrando el grifo.

-Bien, te has levantado –dijo y se acercó a él. Puso una mano mojada y fría sobre la frente de Naruto, el cual no dijo nada-. Parece que ya no tienes fiebre, pero aún sigues muy pálido.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -Naruto reconoció a Itachi, y se tranquilizó un poco.

-Te caíste en mitad de la calle. Cuando te recogí ardías y balbuceabas cosas. Te traje hasta aquí. Llevas todo el tiempo dormido –le tendió un gran vaso de agua-. Toma o te vas a deshidratar.

Naruto tomó el baso y lo bebió del tirón. Al terminar suspiró y se limpió la boca con la manga de la camiseta.

-Gracias –le devolvió el vaso a Itachi. La cabeza ya no le daba vuelas y podía mantenerse en pie sin que le temblasen las rodillas. Aun así tomó una silla y se sentó.

-¿Estás enfermo? Deberías ir al médico.

-No es eso. A veces me pasan estas cosas. Pero nunca antes había llegado a desmayarme.

-Debería verte un médico, insisto -repitió Itachi, mirándole seriamente.

-No hace falta. Me suele durar un día o dos -mintió.

-Ya veo... -contestó Itachi, poco convencido.

Naruto le obseró. Era graciosos verle vestido casi todo de negro y con un delantal de ositos amorosos rosas, el pelo algo alborotado y las gafas sobre la cabeza. Si no fuera por su apariencia joven cualquiera diría que es un padre primerizo que es algo desastre por casa, aprendiendo a cocinar. Naruto soltó una risita que le hizo sonreír. Llevó la vista a un reloj que había en la pared. ''¿Las dos?'', abrió los ojos como platos. Había dormido seis horas, y se había perdido el día entro de clase. ''Gaara me va a matar'', suspiró imaginándose como el pelirrojo le pegaría con el libro en la cabeza, como siempre que faltaba.

-Si necesitas dormir más puedes quedarte. No creo que a Sasuke le importe.

''¡MIERDA! ¡SASUKE! Me había olvidado por completo de que es su casa. ¡Tengo que salir de aquí!''. Se levantó, intentando disimular su repentina agitación.

-No, no -balbuceó-, gracias. Creo que me voy ya a casa. No quiero molestar -buscó con la mirada su sudadera y sus zapatos, nervioso.

-No molestas.

-Gracias por cuidar de mí, en serio. Te debo una.

Estuvo a punto de salir por la puerta cuando la sangre se le heló al ver a Sasuke, mirándole fijamente. Luego miró a su hermano, y volvió a mirarle a él.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí...? -susurró. Parecía en shock. Naruto sonrió, nervioso, y sin saber que decir. Miró a Itachi, que acudió en su ayuda.

-Se desmayó esta mañana en la calle y le traje aquí para que descansara un poco.

La cara de Sasuke se suavizó un poco. Suspiró y se acercó a Naruto, y sin decir nada puso la mano en la frente de este que se quedó paralizado.

-Tienes fiebre –dijo Sasuke.

-¿En serio? Pero si hace nada estaba bien -comentó Itachi y miró a Naruto, cuya cara se había puesto totalmente roja.

-No, estoy bien, de verdad. Creo que sería mejor que me vaya ya –se apartó de Sasuke, que le sonrió burlón.

-No lo estás -dijo este-. Ven -dejó la mochila en la silla y tomó a Naruto por la muñeca, llevándole casi a rastras de vuelta a la habitación.

-¡Si necesitáis algo, estaré aquí! -gritó Itachi, desde la cocina.

Naruto intentó resistirse, pero a penas tenía fuerzas, y acabó cediendo. Sasuke le llevó de vuelta a la habitación donde había despertado.

-Túmbate -dijo, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-¿Qué?

-Parece que te vas a volver a desmayar en cualquier momento –djo, sujetándole por el brazo. A Naruto le temblaban las rodillas y empezó a sudar. Aunque quería con todo su ser negarse, tenía que admitir que no estaba en condiciones. Dio un par de pasos hasta la cama y se sentó, cerrando los ojos por el mareo. Una mano le empujó por el hombro, obligándole a tumbarse.

-¡¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?! -protestó

-Déjate de orgullos ahora. Estás pálido.

-Estoy bien -intentó levantarse pero la mano le paró. Suspiró nervioso-. Si me voy a casa y duermo, estaré bien.

-Eres estúpido. ¿Quieres volver a desmayarte en medio de la calle y que te atropelle un coche?

-No me va a atropellar ningún coche, no seas dramático -intentó volver a levantarse pero Sasuke le paró de nuevo-. Además, ¿a ti qué te importa lo que me pase?

-No es que me importe –dijo este, tumbándose a su lado, mirando al techo-, pero si mueres pesará sobre mi conciencia, y necesito mantenerla tranquila.

-¿Eso no es un poco egoísta?

-Para nada.

Ninguno volvió a decir nada más. Miraban al techo disfrutando del silencio. Naruto cerró los ojos y respiraba profundamente, intentando tranquilizarse. Y casi sin poder evitarlo volvió a quedarse dormido.

Sasuke observó a Naruto. Al final había cedido y se había dormido. Podía oírle respirar y balbucear cosas. ''¿Siempre habla dormido? Que molesto...'', pensó, pero sonrió ante el suave sonido de la respiración del chico. Naruto se giró de repente quedando pegado a Sasuke, con una mano encima de este. Sasuke reprimió el intenso impulso de apartarle de un puñetazo y se intentó apartar de él, pero Naruto se agarró a su camiseta.

-No... -balbuceó.

Sasuke suspiró y se quedó allí, sin saber qué hacer. Levantó una mano y la llevó hasta la mejilla de Naruto. Pasó los dedos por ella, suavemente. Luego por su pelo. ''¿Pero qué estoy haciendo?'', suspiró. Le dio un suave golpecito en la nariz y se aguantó una risa cuandoNaruto puso cara de enfado, pero no se despertó, solo se pegó más a él y puso la cabeza sobre su pecho.

-Estúpido... -balbuceó-… Sasuke...

Sasuke que quedó inmóvil. ''¿Pero qué estará soñando ahora?'', pensó curioso y algo sorprendido. Le miró mientras la cara de Náruto se iluminaba con una inocente sonrisa, que hizo el corazón de Sasuke temblar por un instante. Rodeó al chico entre sus brazos, dudoso. Cerró los ojos escuchando atentamente el lento sonido del corazón del chico. También se oía otro, pero más acelerado. El suyo propio. Suspiró. ''No tienes idea de lo mucho que te odio, Uzumaki'', pensó.

En la cocina Itachi al fin había sacado la última bandeja de pastelitos del horno y había terminado de limpiar. Se sentó en una silla tomándose un café y mirando por la ventana la pequeña ciudad. Desde que había vuelto no podía dejar de mirar Konoha y su gente. Una parte de sí mismo la dejó en aquel pueblo al irse y al fin se sentía en casa.

Inspiró profundamente y sonrió. Hace ya más de media hora que los chicos se habían ido y no se oía ni una voz. Él se esperaba escuchar alguna discusión, a Naruto montando jaleo, pero nada. Le picaba la curiosidad así que se dirigió hacia la habitación. Estuvo tras la puerta unos instantes pero seguía sin oír nada.

-Que extraño... -murmuró. Llamó un par de veces y nadie contestó.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y metió la cabeza por el hueco. Entonces vio a los dos chicos durmiendo tranquilamente, abrazados. Observó la cara de su hermano, que irradiaba paz y serenidad, y una gran alegría le inundó el corazón. Suspiró complacido y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

-Pasa algo extraño entre estos dos... -bufó y se dirigió al salón, donde cogió un libro y lo abrió, centrándose en la historia.

Naruto se despertó algo aturdido y con mal sabor de boca. No sabía dónde estaba exactamente ni qué hora era. Abrió los ojos lentamente y levantó la cabeza cuando se dio cuneta de que un brazo le estaba agarrando. Miró hacia arriba y vio a Sasuke durmiendo tranquilamente allí, a su lado, rodeándole con su brazo. Se levantó de repente y quedó en pie al lado de la cama. Sasuke se dio la vuelta quedando cara a cara con él. Naruto se apartó despacio de la cama y en un descuido tropezó con una silla que casi hace que se caiga. Miró hacia atrás viendo sus cosas puestas en una silla cuidadosamente. Se calzó y se puso la sudadera y salió de la habitación intentando no despertar a Sasuke que seguía durmiendo, abrazando una almohada. Naruto no pudo evitar no sonreír al ver como Sasuke se acurrucaba con la almohada, pero sacudió la cabeza rápidamente intentando sacar esa imagen de su cara.

Cuando ya estaba fuera inspiró profundamente y analizó la situación. Se decía a sí mismo que no pensara en lo que acababa de pasar, pero no podía evitar no pensar en el hecho de que había dormido abrazado a Sasuke. ''Si se lo cuento a alguien me harán bullying toda la vida'', pensó imaginándose la cara de Shikamaru. Pero lo que de verdad no quería admitir era que a parte de él no le molestaba lo más mínimo la situación. ''¿PERO QUÉ ME PASA?'', se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano.

Camió por el pasillo hasta donde recordaba que estaba la concina pero Itachi no estaba allí. Siguió a otra habitación y le vio sentado en un sillón con un gran libro. Itachi levantó la mirada al oír los pasos del chico y sonrió al verle. Cerró el libro y se levantó.

-¿Estás mejor ya? -preguntó, dejando las gafas junto al libro sobre una mesita.

-Sí, sí, mucho mejor -sonrió nervioso. Lo cierto era que el corazón aún le iba a mil.

-Ya veo... murmuró Itachi, observando a Naruto con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó Naruto al notar la mirada de Itachi.

-No es nada. Ven, tengo algo que darte –le hizo una seña para que le siguiera y Naruto lo hizo. En la cocina Itachi le entregó dos trozos de pastel envueltos en papel de aluminio-. Toma, recién hecho.

-¡Muchas gracias! -los ojos de Naruto chispearon ante aquel regalo.

-No ha sido nada. Me gusta concinar y hacer pasteles. Es como un hobbie que me distrae. Además, tampoco tengo mucho que hacer ahí fuera.

-Muchas gracias, Itachi –Naruto se abalanzó sobre él y le dio un gran abrazo, sorprendiendo a Itachi que tardó en responder. Cuando lo hizo abrazó suavemente al chico y luego le separó de él. Aunque era amable y le gustaba la compañía de las personas no le gustaba que invadiesen su espacio personal.

-¿Te vas a ir ya? -preguntó Itachi.

-Sí. Muchas gracias por cuidar de mí, te debo una.

-No ha sido para tanto, Naruto –le acompañó hasta la puerta principal-. Puedes volver siempre que quieras, serás bienvenido -sonrió.

-Muchas gracias de nuevo –no quería decirle que no pensaba volver a aparecer por allí.

-Cuídate y ve al médico si ves que te sigues encontrando mal.

-¡Sí! -exclamó y dio media vuelta saliendo definitivamente de la casa.

Caminó varios pasos antes de girarse y observar la casa. Itachi ya no estaba. Suspiró y se alejó de la casa. Miró a los lados y observó las calles. Aunque nunca había estado en casa de Sasuke sí sabía dónde estaba, después de todo el pueblo no era muy grande y la mayoría de las personas vivían por los mismos barrios.

Mientras caminaba sacó el móvil del bolsillo. Para su sorpresa tenía dos llamadas perdidas. Una era de Shino y otra de un número desconocido. Se quedó mirando la pantalla del móvil unos segundos sin saber que hacer. Finalmente se decidió y llamó a aquel número mientras seguía caminando a casa. Sonó una vez, dos, tres... Estuvo a punto de colgar cuando una voz al otro lado de la línea espetó un ''Hola''.

-¿Sasuke?

-Que quieres, idiota. Estaba durmiendo.

-¿Por qué me llamaste? -Naruto sentía su ira aflorando.

-Porque he querido. ¿Algún problema? -la voz cortante del chico no hacía más que enfurecer a Naruto.

-¿Y se puede saber de dónde tienes tú mi número? -gritó. Una mujer se volvió para mirarle y Naruto bajó la voz.

-Tengo mis contactos, princesa –Naruto podía sentir la sonrisa burlona de Sasuke al otro lado.

-Vete a la m-

-Olvídame. Además yo te he dejado dormir tranquilo, lo mínimo que podrías hacer es dejarme dormir. ¿No te parece?

-Como quieras, estúpido.

-Nos vemos mañana. Intenta no morirte hasta entonces, ¿vale? -un bufido sarcástico hizo a Naruto colgar de inmediato. Volvía a tener la cara roja, pero esta vez lo que quería era estrellarle el móvil en la cara a Sasuke y quedarse tan tranquilo.

-Estúpido Sasuke... -murmuró, enfurruñado, a medida que avanzaba adentrándose entre la gente.


	8. ¿Y esa mirada?

**CAPITULO 8: ¿Y esa mirada?**

Al día siguiente Naruto despertó normal, con la alarma de las siete que le sacó de un sueño que no conseguía recordar. El cuerpo aún le dolía sentía un sabor metálico, como de sangre.

La noche anterior había llamado a Gaara por Skype y éste estuvo a punto de no contestar. Luego le explicó un poco la tarde (claramente omitiendo la parte de dormir con Sasuke), y luego estuvo escuchando unos cinco minutos un reporte de todo lo que se había perdido ese día (nada en especial, la verdad).

Aquella mañana de miércoles otoñal el viento soplaba bastante fuerte e impedía que su capucha se estuviese quieta sobre la cabeza. Tampoco podía escuchar bien la música en sus muy usados cascos así que se rindió y caminó calle abajo llegado a la esquina con el instituto. Aceleró el paso cuando empezó a notar frías gotas que caían sobre su cabeza.

-Genial... -bufó y aceleró el paso hacia el instituto.

Aunque le faltaban menos de dos minutos para llegar, solo girar la esquina, notaba como la lluvia empezaba a caer cada vez más rápido hasta que se convirtió en una tormenta, y el viento solo lo empeoraba. Así que cuando que entró por la puerta del instituto le chorreaban hasta los pantalones. Consiguió guardar bien el teléfono pero los cascos no se salvaron. Los tiró nada más entrar, de todos modos ya casi ni se oía. Oyó sonar el timbre y se dio por vencido. Suspiró mientras se dirigía a su taquilla. Abrió la mochila para ver si los libros estaban tan mal como se imaginaba, pero no, solo se habían mojado un poco. Los metió todos en la taquilla, cogió la toalla que tenía en caso de emergencia (como bromas pesadas de Kiba) y fue directo al baño.

De repente oyó unas voces y se paró en seco al oír su nombre.

-¿En serio, ese chico?

Parecía la voz de una chica.

-Es muy gracioso, y guapo... -comentó otra.

-¿Pero a ti qué te pasa?

-He pensado declararme hoy. He traído esto.

Naruto se asomó al pasillo para ver dos chicas hablando. No sabía quiénes eran pero le sonaban del instituto. Una de ellas le enseñaba una hoja de papel rosa a otra, que lo leía con cuidado.

-Parece que hablas de un Naruto diferente al que conocemos todos- Comentó la chica bon burla.

-Calla -susurró la otra-. ¿Piensas que le gusto?

-Bueno, espero que no y así te libras de una buena –rio-. Ahora en serio, seguro que sí. Tú tranquila.

Las dos comenzaron a caminar hacia el sentido contrario dejando a Naruto en la pared pensativo. ''¿Se me va a declarar una cica?'', pensó. Nadie se le había declarado nunca. Y al ver a la chica le había parecido muy guapa. ''Le gusto a una chica...'', sonrió ampliamente. Caminó hacia el baño de mejor humor, silbando suavemente. Se secó como pudo y se volvió a poner la ropa empapada. Miró por la pequeña ventana del baño al cielo gris. ''Le gusto a una chica'', se repetía.

El timbre tocó y le despertó de sus ensoñaciones. Recogió la mochila de la taquilla y se dirigió a clase. Historia.

El recreo llegó antes de lo que se esperaba. La clase se le había hecho entretenida arrojándole papelitos a Kiba, que estaba castigado en la primera fila por charlatán.

Salió al pasillo y se dirigió a su taquilla. Se arregló un poco y dejó sus cosas allí. Había dejado a Gaara con Hinata en clase teniendo una entretenida charla. La ropa se le había secado en su mayoría y había dejado de llover. Las nubes se disipaban y el sol entraba por la ventana mejorando más aún el ambiente. Se apoyó contra la pared y esperó un poco hasta que la vio venir. ''Ahí viene''. Los nervios le hacían estar inquieto. Se hacía el distraído mirando por la ventana pero la veía llegar hasta que la tuvo a poco más de un metro de distancia.

-Naruto... -susurró ella. No le estaba mirando a la cara, pero podía ver como ella estaba sonrojándose-. Mi nombre es Kigishima Rin, de 1º F. íbamos a la misma clase en primaria, ¿me ecuerdas?

''Aah, sí la recuerdo. La pequeña Rin, favorita de los profesores y muy mala en el fútbol''.

-Sí, cuánto tiempo sin verte -exclamó él, animado.

-¿De verdad me recuerdas? -ella parecía sorprendida. Se sonrojó aún más-. Eso me alegra mucho... susurró-. Yo... quería darte esto.

Le tendió un papel del tamaño de medio folio, rosa. Tenía algo escrito.

-Me gustaría que lo leyeras y pensaras en ello... Si me pudieses dar una oportunidad te estaría muy agradecida, Naruto.

Él la miró y le sonrió. Y ella seguía sin mirarle a los ojos. Cuando bajó la vista para leer la carta algo pasó por delante como un reflejo. Volvió a mirar detrás de ella para verlo.

Allí, apoyado en las taquillas a unos metros de distancia de ellos, estaba Sasuke. Les miraba. Mejor dicho la miraba a ella, con el cejo fruncido y expresión de desagrado. Después le miró a él y el estómago de Naruto se revolvió. Todas las imágenes del día anterior le volvieron a la cabeza mareándole.

Sasuke se irguió mientras le seguía mirando. Naruto no supo interpretar esa mirada que le provocó cierta presión sobre el pecho. Sasuke se giró dándole la espalda y desapareció por el pasillo entre la gente.

-¿Qué me dices? -preguntó la chica. Pero Naruto estaba ya en otro mundo, uno lleno de confusión. La chica le gustaba, a pesar de que hacía mucho que no la veía. Era la primera vez que una chica se le declaraba así que no podía explicarse por qué se sentía tan decepcionado.

Porque era eso. Se sentía decepcionado. O avergonzado. No lo tenía muy claro en verdad. Lo único que era demasiado claro eran las imágenes de Sasuke encima suya aquel día, o cuando se despertó junto a él. Su mente las reproducía una y otra vez en bucle y no podía sacárselas de la mente.

-¿Naruto?

-Rin, sí, lo siento. ¿Podría... responderte mañana? Esto... necesito pensarlo... Ya sabes, no me lo esperaba y me has cogido por sorpresa... Y no sabría que decirte ahora.

-Sí, mañana -repitió ella con cierto entusiasmo-.

-En el recreo en los bancos de Jardinería.

-Muy bien. Mucho gusto hablar contigo Naruto. Nos vemos mañana.

Y sin decir más se giró y salió corriendo por el pasillo. El timbre sonó y la gente se iba disipando, entrando en sus clases, mientras Naruto seguía apoyado en la pared.

-¿No vienes? -Lee apareció a su lado y le agarró por el brazo. Naruto arrugó el papel, lo guardó en el bolsillo y siguió a Lee hasta clase justo antes de que llegue Kurenai, la profesora de inglés.

Gaara le dio unas fotocopias de sus apuntes de inglés que Naruto agradeció con una sonrisa distraída. La verdad era que sí lo agradecía porque en inglés iba muy perdido.

-Gracias –dijo.

Gaara no contestó pero le dedicó una sonrisa agradable.

-¿Acabas de... sonreír?

-¿Eh?

Gaara pareció sonrojarse. ''¿Pero qué...?''. Naruto abrió los ojos como platos. ''¿A este qué le pasa?''. Desde que le conocía nunca le había visto sonrojarse. Ni una sola vez. Y sonreír así tampoco. Eran sonrisas rápidas y frías.

-¿Ha pasado algo que no me has dicho?

-Shhh, estamos en clase.

-Me da igual. Contesta.

-Sí, ha pasado algo.

-Me lo vas a contar justo después de clase.

Gaara no contestó, pero Naruto le notaba nervioso. NERVIOSO. Gaara... ''Al mundo le está pasando algo. Gaara se sonroja y yo no paro de pensar en Uchiha''. Sacudió la cabeza como intentando desechar lo que acababa de pensar. ''¿PERO QUÉ ME PASA?''. Soltó un bufido y Kurenai le miró.

-Naruto... ¿algo que preguntar?

-Umh -levantó la cabeza de la mesa y sonrió levemente-. Tendré que repasármelo yo bien.

-Bueno, me alegro de que esta vez estés despierto -sonrió y se volvió hacia la pizarra.

Cuando tocó el timbre Naruto se levantó muy rápido, cogió a Gaara por el brazo y lo llevo al baño más cercano casi a rastras. No había nadie así que aprovecho y cerró la puerta. Se sentía como la chica chismosa de las pelis.

-Ya puedes empezar. ¿Qué ha pasado? Te noto muy raro…sensible, diría yo.

Gaara le miró con gesto de aburrimiento y resopló. Parecía querer estar en cualquier otro sitio menos ese, y en todo caso hablando de cualquier otro tema, cualquiera que fuese del que tenía que hablar.

-Nos besamos –dijo secamente, pero no pudo controlar un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas. Naruto abrió la boda de par en par y le dio una gran palmada en el hombro que hizo al chico tener que dar un paso a la derecha para mantener el equilibrio.

-Muy bien hecho, chico –dijo, como un padre orgulloso. Gaara suspiró frotándose el brazo-. Ese es un gran paso para vosotros. Entre tú que eres así de frío y ella que es muy tímida, pensé que os llevaría meses o años.

-De hecho se desmayó.

-No me esperaba menos de Hinata –asintió satisfecho-. Te has ablandado, eh. Ahora la gente va a saber que tienes sentimientos.

-No te esperes que el hecho de que haya alguien con el que los exprese significa que voy a cambiar con el resto. Y si por algún casual me entero de que has dicho algo…

La mirada que Gaara le dedicó le heló la sangre al chico. ''Este es el Gaara que yo conozco'', pensó y asintió tragando saliva.

-No te preocupes. Soy una tumba –puso el dedo en sus labios en símbolo de silencio.

-Aún no –bromeó el pelirrojo.

Naruto se rió a carcajadas. En verdad echaría de menos a este Gaara si llegase a cambiar y volverse… normal.

Sonó el timbre y entraron a la siguiente hora. Un día más y se iría a casa a disfrutar de su merecido fin de semana. Lo que de verdad quería era no ver a nadie, encerrarse en su piso y pedir comida a domicilio. Quería distraerse en los videojuegos toda la noche.

Pero eso tendría que esperar. Al siguiente día tendría que hablar con Rin, y no tenía ni la mínima idea de lo que le diría. Al principio pensaba que aceptaría sin dudarlo, pero ahora, ya en casa, no estaba tan seguro.

Cuando vio a Sasuke en las taquillas su expresión le penetró hasta los huesos. Y le hizo dudar, pero no podía explicarse la razón.

-¿A él qué demonios le importa lo que yo decida hacer con mi vida? –farfulló. Estaba en la cama a oscuras. Eran más de las dos de la madrugada y no podía pegar ojo-. Pero… ¿Y si en verdad le da igual? –pensó en voz alta y se arrepintió de haberse oído a sí mismo decir aquello. ¿Por qué le daba tanta importancia? ¿Por qué no podía salir tan a gusto con una chica agradable a la que le gustaba? -. Pues que le dé igual… -se aferró a la almohada y se tumbó sobre ella-. Estúpido Uchiha...

Pero algo en su estómago no funcionaba como debería y sentía un vacío que le daba ganas de vomitar. Pero no lo hizo. Cerró los ojos esperando dormir pero no hubo manera. Salió el sol entrando por la ventana. Salió de la cama y se dispuso a terminar con aquello.


	9. ¿Tan evidente era?

**Capítulo 9: ¿Tan evidente era?**

Como en todos los institutos, en Konoha había un pequeño grupo de ''mayores''. No eran los matones, pero mantenían cierto orden. Dos de ellos repetidores, y tres de último curso. De hecho, uno estuvo en la misma clase que Itachi Uchiha. Les llamaban Akatsuki (''Amanecer''), pero no estaba muy claro por qué. Todos les conocían y muy pocos se atrevían a dirigirles una mirada. No por miedo, sino por respeto. Eran los únicos con más fama que Sasuke.

En verdad algunos se preguntaban qué hacían allí. Parecían tan mayores, como universitarios. La única chica de todo el grupo a penas se diferenciaba de ellos.

Pocas veces se los veía a todos juntos más que en sus reuniones de los viernes en los recreos. Pero parecían formar cierto grupo de vigilancia y orden.

Konan, la única chica, de la clase de 2º D. Era la hermana pequeña de Nagato, que parecía ser el líder a pesar de no ser el mayor. Sí parecía el más inteligente.

Sasori era el imán de las chicas. Pero siempre tan serio y distante.

Los repetidores eran Deidara y Yahiko, muy buenos amigos y los únicos un poco más integrados en el ambiente. Deidara era bastante escandaloso y Yahiko un as en los deportes. Era la estrella del equipo de tenis del instituto.

Deidara era el compañero de Itachi en primaria, antes de que desapareciera. Había dejado en instituto una vez, por eso a su edad estaba intentando sacarse el graduado.

Y fue al que Itachi fue a visitar el viernes al instituto.

Su aparición fue recibida con murmullos y miradas incrédulas. Pero él no hizo caso. Avanzó con un par de tupers bajo el brazo atravesando la entrada principal del instituto. A quien vio primero fue al director. Llamó con dos golpes suaves en la puerta.

-Adelante –dijo el hombre desde el interior.

Itachi abrió la puerta y entró con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Buenas tardes, director Sarutobi.

Cerró la puerta a su espalda y quedó en pie mirando al sorprendido anciano.

-Vaya, vaya, lo que ven mis ojos. Ya había oído rumores de que habías vuelto, pero no me esperaba que te pasaras por aquí –se levantó con una gran sonrisa y se alisó el traje.

-Quería visitar a viejos amigos –dijo Itachi acercándose a él.

Se dieron la mano en un cordial saludo y luego el director tomó a Itachi entre sus brazos.

-Me alegra mucho verte por aquí, muchacho –dijo, separándose un poco de él-. Se te ve bien, con buena salud. ¿Qué has estado haciendo? Ven, siéntate.

-Mejor en otra ocasión podremos tener una charla más entretenida, pedo no me puedo demorar mucho. Le he prometido Deidara que iría a verle ahora. Y ya sabe cómo se pone… -sonrió-. Pero le he traído unos bollos. Recién hechos.

-Bueno, entonces en otra ocasión. Y gracias por esto, no hacía falta molestarse –aceptó el tuper.

-No fue ninguna molestia. Me gusta cocinar, y no se me da nada mal. Es relajante.

-Sí que has cambiado, chico –Sarutobi le miró con cierta nostalgia. Podía recordar a aquel chico lleno de vida que corría por el colegio junto a los demás jugando a policías y ladrones. Qué antiguo se quedaba ese recuerdo…

-Me alegra mucho verle, director. Ya volveré otro día. Cuídese –se estrecharon la mano de nuevo como despedida e Itachi salió del despacho mientras el anciano le miraba como si tuviese un recuerdo moviéndose justo delante de sus ojos.

Itachi avanzó por los pasillos. Faltaba cinco minutos para el recreo y no había apenas nadie a la vista. Buscó la clase de Deidara y le esperó en la pared delante de la puerta.

Durante el tiempo que estuvo desaparecido intercambió algunas cartas con él. Era el único amigo de verdad que tuvo en la escuela y saber que todavía había alguien que le recordaba en aquél pueblo tan lejano en su memoria le aliviaba.

Cuando tocó el timbre y los chicos hormonados empezaron a salir de las clases las manos de Itachi empezaron a temblar.

-Deja de hacer el idiota Yahiko, ya sabes que soy mejor que tú –Deidara salía agarrando a Yahiko por detrás del cuello, riendo. Cuando vio a Itachi se quedó pasmado delante de la puerta.

-Bueno, Deidara, sigues tan escandaloso como entonces –dijo Itachi mirándolo con una media sonrisa.

Por unos instantes Deidara se quedó en shock y luego se adelantó a grandes zancadas hasta llegar delante de Itachi. Le rodeó con sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia sí en un gran abrazo, para luego besarle como siempre había querido hacerlo.

Se acercaba el recreo y Naruto estaba cada vez más nervioso. Sí que quería salir con esa chica, estaba muy claro. '' ¿Entonces por qué me siento tan nervioso y decepcionado? ''. No conseguía entender sus propios sentimientos. Un cúmulo se sensaciones le invadían y no sabía distinguir una de otra. Todo era un remolino que le mareaba y le desconcertaba.

-Eh –Gaara le dio un codazo que le devolvió a la realidad.

Miró el reloj y el pulso se le aceleró de repente. En menos de diez minutos tendría que ver a Rin y tomar una decisión. También había pensado no presentarse, pero se sentiría muy rastrero. '' No puedo hacerle eso. Le haría daño '', pensó, desechando la idea.

Sí, tendría que enfrentarse a ello. De todos modos no era una decisión de vida o muerte. Era solo un ''sí'' o un ''no''. Pero, lo que no podía explicarse era por qué el ''no'' era siquiera una opción. Todo iba bien. Todo estaba muy claro hasta que… '' ¿Por qué, Sasuke? ¿Por qué juegas así conmigo? ¿A qué venía esa mirada de ayer? ''. Le odiaba por hacerle sentir así. Y más se odiaba a sí mismo por dejar que le afecte a tal escala.

Ya nada tenía sentido. Se había llegado a plantear la posibilidad de que no le odiase tanto como se hacía a sí mismo creer. Sobre todo después de la escena de casa de Sasuke. Pero no quería aceptarlo porque eso le haría ser como sus muchas admiradoras que a la mínima caían a sus pies. '' Ese idiota… se cree tan genial. Pero no lo es. Es estúpido, egocéntrico y un capullo ''. Un capullo egocéntrico, así lo llamaba a veces. Los mejores adjetivos para definir a Sasuke Uchiha.

¿Pero lo pensaba de verdad? Sí, tenía que ser así. La sola idea de que Sasuke le llegara a gustar le parecía ridícula y desorbitada. Lo negaba rotundamente.

La campana se acompañó de un gran alboroto. Todos se levantaron, cogieron sus cosas y salieron por la puerta en avalancha, dejando a Naruto de pie delante de su pupitre. Suspiró y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Tragó saliva varias veces antes de llegar a la puerta.

Se disponía a salir al pasillo cuando una mano le empujó hacia atrás y cerró la puerta, interponiéndose en su camino.

-Pero qué… ¿A ti qué te pasa? –gritó Naruto al ver a Sasuke apoyado en la puerta.

-Venía a hablar contigo-dijo éste en un tono sereno.

-¿Tiene que ser ahora? Tengo mejores cosas que hacer –intentó pasar pero la mano de Sasuke le agarró por el hombro.

-¿Cómo qué? –Sasuke, burlón, le volvió a empujar hacia atrás.

-A ti eso no te importa –Naruto se cruzó de brazos, inquieto.

-¿Y si me importa?

-Sería solo para arruinarme los planes, como siempre haces, imbécil –el tono nervioso de la voz de Naruto era palpable. Estaba enfadado, desconcertado. '' ¿Por qué siempre aparece en el peor momento? '', pensó.

-Ayer se te declaró esa chica, ¿verdad? –enarcó una ceja pero no había sonrisa.

-Repito, no te importa –volvió a intentar salir y recibió otro empujón. Sus nervios ya estaban explotando.

-¿Te gusta ella? –volvió a preguntar ignorando las respuestas de Naruto.

-¿Y si me gustara qué? Como si estuvieses celoso –bufó.

Algo en la cara de Sasuke se crispó. Le miró fijamente quedando en silencio un momento. Naruto sentía los oscuros ojos del chico en los suyos, fríos, penetrantes, que le erizaron la piel.

-Eres estúpido, Uzumaki –la voz de Sasuke sonó cansada, con una risa irónica.

Naruto apretó los puños. Hasta allí había llegado. Se abalanzó sobre Sasuke, cogiéndole del cuello de su camisa azul oscura, y le empujó contra la puerta. Este no intentó detenerle. Se mantuvo quieto, silencioso, mirándole con cierto toque melancólico.

-De verdad que no te entiendo, Uchiha. No entiendo por qué tienes que ser así de idiota conmigo. ¿Te gusta sacarme de quicio? ¿Te divierte? Me confundes de una manera en la que ni yo te sabría explicar, ni tú lo entenderías. Eres idiota, engreído, egocéntrico, te crees que todos te admiran como si fueras lo mejor que ha pisado este instituto. Me sacas de mis casillas. Tú –suspiró y tragó una bocanada de aire-, tú me has vuelto del revés. Todo empezó siendo un juego. Y luego pensé que podríamos llegar a ser amigos, ¿sabes? Pero tienes que ser tan… desconcertante, que no me dejas pensar con claridad.

Sintió como sus rodillas le temblaban, las manos también. La respiración acelerada.

Sasuke le seguía mirando. Una sonrisa, como de triunfo, fue apareciendo en su cara poco a poco. Eso solo hizo enervar más a Naruto.

-¿Te hace gracia?

-Tú no lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Pensé que era evidente.

-¿El qué? ¿Qué era evidente?

Pero Sasuke no respondió. Con un rápido movimiento se zafó del agarre de Naruto y le tiró al suelo. Se puso encima suya atrapándole las muñecas contra las tablas de madera.

Naruto quedó inmóvil, en shock. La mirada de Sasuke le desconcertaba, como siempre. Y que estuviese tan cerca no hacía más que aumentar el efecto que tenía sobre él. Pero se acercaba, y se acercaba. Sentía la cálida respiración sobre su rostro, sin apartar los ojos uno del otro.

-Estúpido Naruto… -susurró Sasuke, a milímetros de sus labios.

Pero no se acercó más. Se quedó allí. Mirándole. Acelerándole las pulsaciones a Naruto, que en un momento de locura dejó de lado toda la parte consciente que le decía que saliese de allí. Y levantó la cabeza, uniendo a fin lo que inconscientemente sabía que tendría que unir.


	10. No ese idiota no él

**Capítulo 10: No ese idiota, no él.**

-Naruto, despierta.

Abrió los ojos y tardó un rato en ubicarse. Es su cabeza seguía tumbado en el suelo con Sasuke pegado a él, pero lo que sus ojos veían era a Gaara que le zarandeaba intentando despertarle.

-¿Estás bien? –parecía preocupado. Los alumnos se estaban levantando de las sillas montando un gran alboroto. Miró a Gaara fijamente por unos segundos y después reaccionó-. Estas llorando.

Se tocó la cara y notó como sus mejillas estaban empapadas. '' ¿Por qué…?''.Rápidamente se secó los ojos con la manga de su sudadera naranja y miró el reloj. El recreo.

-Solo era un sueño… -susurró. Miró a Gaara y se levantó de repente-. Estoy bien –sonrió-, solo que anoche no dormí a penas y me he quedado dormido.

-Entiendo –Gaara le observó mientras Naruto recogía sus cosas y las metía de cualquier manera en la mochila para luego apresurarse a salir de la clase-. Naruto.

-Luego nos vemos. Voy... al baño.

-Escúchame. Ella no te gusta y lo sabes. No seas tan idiota por un momento y abre los ojos –se levantó y se acercó a él. Le miraba a los ojos como si pudiese ver a través de ellos y leer todo lo que estaba escondido en la cabeza del chico-. Ahora ve.

Le dio una palmada en el hombro y se alejó a paso lento. Naruto suspiró y fue hacia la puerta. Por un segundo se la quedó mirando, rememorando el sueño tan extraño que acababa de tener. Algo en él quería ver a Sasuke allí, pero no fue así. Sacudió la cabeza y salió de la clase. Todos estaban por los pasillos, riendo, apresurándose para llegar a la cafetería, cargando con sus mochilas y charlando. Antes de darse cuenta estaba buscando entre toda la multitud a Sasuke. Pero la que llegó fue Rin. Al verla a Naruto le dio un escalofrío y los nervios le hacían temblar.

-Hola, Naruto –dijo ella.

-Hey… Rin.

-Emh… ¿has tomado una decisión ya? –ella parecía incluso más nerviosa que Naruto y a él se le rompía el corazón por segundos.

-Sí… Verás… El caso es que… Ya hay alguien… que –tragó saliva-, bueno… me gusta. Así que… lo siento pero yo… no puedo salir contigo –bajó la mirada y se abrazaba el abdomen.

Las palabras salieron de su boca casi forzadas. Naruto no quería para nada a aquella chica pero se sentía muy culpable por rechazarla. Le parecía una chica adorable, guapa y buena persona. Pero nada de aquello podía cambiar su respuesta. Gaara había tenido razón, al final. Siempre la tenía. A Naruto no le gustaba aquella chica. Habían pasado años desde que habló por última vez con ella y, siendo sinceros, ni se hubiese acordado de ella si no hubiese vuelto a aparecer. Esa era la verdad y no podía cambiarlo. Aunque le rompiese el corazón a aquella chica no tenía otra opción.

-Lo entiendo –susurró ella-. Tenía que intentarlo, sin embargo –por primera vez le miró a la cara-. Tiene que ser una chica especial –dijo, con una suave sonrisa en los labios.

-Es…especial, sí.

-Me alegra haber podido hablar contigo de nuevo, Naruto. Espero que tengas suerte con ella. Hasta luego –susurró y se alejó de él.

Naruto se dejó caer en un banco e inspiró profundamente. No podía sacarse el sueño de la cabeza. ¿Todo lo que había dicho era cierto? Se sentía a punto de vomitar. Nunca había rechazado a nadie, siempre había sido al revés. Y se sentía extrañamente aliviado. Ella no parecía dolida y había reaccionado bien. Eso también le tranquilizó bastante.

Cerró los ojos y se los tapó con las manos.

''Ahora sólo queda aclarar qué diablos ha sido ese sueño. ¿Será verdad que me gusta? Joder… ¿Qué estoy haciendo?''.

-Hey, princesita, ¿te ha dejado plantada tu príncipe azul?

Naruto se destapó un ojo para ver a Sasuke parado delante suya, con las manos en los bolsillos, apoyado en una pierna y la mochila sobre un hombro. Esa posición tan típica suya. ''Mierda… hablando del rey de Roma…'', pensó Naruto antes de volver a taparse el ojo y suspirar.

-Adiós, Sasuke –dijo en un tono muy cortante. Oyó una risa y un suspiro.

-Vale, vale, lo siento. ¿Qué te pasa?

Naruto suspiró y le miró. No quería ni verle en aquel momento. Primero necesitaba tranquilizarse y pensar en cómo se sentía. Pero no tenía tiempo para eso así que decidió intentar disimular.

-¿Cómo lo haces? Rechazarlas constantemente, digo. ¿No te importa cómo se sientan? –miró en dirección hacia donde Rin había desaparecido-. Yo me siento fatal solo con una vez…

Sasuke dejó caer la mochila sobre el banco y se sentó junto a Naruto. Miraba a las personas pasar por delante de ellos, algunos les miraban y cuchicheaban, pero para otros ni existían.

-La verdad es que les hago un favor. Es mucho mejor ir con la verdad por delante que darles falsas esperanzas. Además ninguna de ellas me conoce de verdad. Ellas no me quieren a mí, sino al chico que creen que soy, el popular, el perfecto… -suspiró y puso una mueca irónica-. Prefiero no arruinarles esa ilusión infantil de sus cerebros.

-¿De verdad las crees tan tontas? –esa actitud de superioridad de Sasuke no le gustaba para nada a Naruto.

-Tontas no, ilusas. Soñadoras. No les intereso yo, sino esa posible fama de salir con un Uchiha. Tss –chistó-, ni que fuese tan estúpido para no darme cuenta de eso.

Naruto se le quedó mirando. '' ¿De verdad pasa eso? Yo nunca me lo habría llegado a plantear… Claro, pero yo no soy don popular aquí presente''. Sentía cierta lástima por Sasuke en aquel momento. ''Así que ser popular también tiene sus partes feas''. No podía dejar de preguntarse por qué simplemente no hacía lo que quería si tanto le molestaba que le vieran como un trofeo.

-¿Por qué no te comportas como un completo capullo delante de todos? No es como si te costara… -le miró por el rabillo del ojo-. Además así te dejarían en paz.

-Dime, Uzumaki, ¿tan horrible soy? -Sasuke miraba al techo, con los brazos apoyados en el respaldo del banco.

-¿Eh? –le miró un poco sorprendido. No se esperaba esa pregunta.

-Si todos me conocieran como tú me conoces, ¿dónde crees que estaría ahora? Si tan insufrible piensas que soy.

-Emmh… no, yo no pienso que seas insufrible… -susurró. '' ¿Estoy consolando a Uchiha? Vaya, se me ha ido la pinza del todo''.

-Pues no paras de repetirlo –Sasuke enarcó una ceja.

-Tú también mientes.

-¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

-No eres insufrible.

-Pero lo has dicho.

-Me lo pones difícil, idiota… -suspiró-. Cállate y escucha. Tu problema es ese egocentrismo tuyo que te sale hasta por las orejas. No sabes lo que molesta que te miren por encima del hombro.

-Aham, pero el problema es que soy mejor que muchos de aquí.

-Mira, yo solo te digo que eso me molesta. Ya puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana.

Naruto se levantó nervioso. ''No soporto a este idiota''. Cogió su mochila con brusquedad.

-Uzumaki –gritó Sasuke a su espalda. Naruto se paró y le miró-. ¿Por qué la rechazaste? Pensé que querías una chica guapa.

-Pensabas mal –fue lo único que dijo y se alejó a grandes zancadas de Sasuke.

Quería estar lo más lejos posible de él. Nada de lo que le pudiese decir en aquel momento sería bueno. Solo haría que estallara una pelea en medio del pasillo y con las ganas tan grandes que tenía de hundir su puño en la cara de Sasuke la cosa no habría acabado muy bien. Habrían acabado castigados seguro, y no le apetecía pasar una hora encerrado a solas con la causa de sus nervios.

Caminó rápido, chocándose con varias personas hasta desaparecer por las escaleras. Necesitaba aire, respirar. No le importaba saltarse la cuarta hora. Corrió por el pasillo de la cuarta planta hacia las escaleras de incendio y las subió de dos en dos hasta llegar a una puerta pequeña y pesada. La empujó hasta conseguir abrirla y salió afuera. Corrió hasta la barandilla dejando la mochila en el suelo de la azotea. Se agarró a la barandilla y respiró profundamente. Las ganas de vomitar eran terribles pero tenía que aguantarse.

-¿Naruto?

Una voz conocida le llamaba. Se giró para ver a Itachi. Al principio lo confundió con Sasuke, pero al verle desde cerca se tranquilizó. Pero no estaban solos. Junto a él había un chico alto y rubio que llevaba los colores de Akatsuki. Después, al fijarse mejor, vio que se estaban sujetando de la mano. Abrió los ojos de par en par y miró a Itachi, que le respondió con una sonrisa. Se despidió del otro chico con un beso y un abrazo y se quedó a solas con Naruto.

-Ese era Deidara –dijo al llegar a su lado. Se apoyó en la barandilla mirando como el rubio desaparecía por la puertecita y esta se cerraba con un estruendo a su espalda.

-Yo no sabía que tú… Bueno… -no sabía que decir. Naruto estaba algo en shock por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Ni yo tampoco. Pero bueno, al fin y al cabo, es la persona y no su género lo que amamos, ¿verdad? –se giró y miró hacia abajo y luego por encima de los edificios de Konoha-. Solíamos subir allí de pequeños –señaló el monte boscoso que se erguía al final del pueblo-. Deidara, Orochimaru, Kisame y yo. Una vez nos perdimos. Teníamos como seis o siete años. Y no nos encontraron hasta el amanecer. Estuvimos toda la noche alrededor de una hoguera contando historias y comiendo algunas cosas que llevábamos encima. Cuando nos encontraron estábamos durmiendo bajo un gran árbol. Nos dimos cuenta que si hubiésemos seguido caminando unos cinco minutos habríamos llegado al camino, pero era de noche y nosotros unos críos –suspiró y miró hacia el cielo-. De allí ha surgido lo de ''Akatsuki''. Fue idea de Deidara crear el club. Y bueno, veo que ha cobrado vida de verdad –sonrió ampliamente y miró a Naruto, que lo contemplaba como un niño al que le cuentan una historia para dormir.

-Deidara y tú… ¿solo erais amigos en aquél entonces, ¿no?

-No solo amigos. Yo no era muy sociable y él siempre intentaba hacer que me integrara en la clase. Se me pegó como una lapa, y acabamos siendo muy buenos amigos.

-Y ahora… ¿Cómo ha cambiado eso? –Naruto se sentía muy extraño por las preguntas pero necesitaba saber más.

-No ha cambiado para nada. Seguimos siendo muy buenos amigos. Solo que nos hemos dado cuenta de que sentimos mucho más que amistad. Pero eso no cambia mucho nuestra relación. Él sigue siendo el mismo trasto y yo demasiado soso, según me dicen.

-Entiendo…

Naruto se miraba las manos. Le estaban temblando. No podía creerse que tuviese envidia de aquellos dos. Pero en cierta manera ya lo sabía. Solo tenía que aceptarlo. '' Es la persona y no su género lo que amamos, ¿verdad? ''. Esas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza junto a la imagen de Sasuke. ''¿Podría ser que…? No, no ése idiota. No él''. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza haciendo que varios mechones caigan sobre su frente.

-Sasuke ha cambiado un poco. Vuelve a parecerse a Sasuke que de pequeño jugaba contigo a las batallas. Tu compañía le viene bien para volver a ser él mismo –puso una mano en la cabeza de Naruto-. Gracias, Naruto.

-Pues conmigo es tremendamente estúpido, cansino, idiota… -apretó los puños-. No veo lo bueno ello.

-Ha vuelto a sonreír. A sonreír de verdad. Y a conversar aunque sea un poco –soltó una pequeña risita que le enjuveneció la expresión por un momento.

Naruto oyó el timbre de final de la cuarta hora. Miró a Itachi que volvió a clavar la vista en la montaña. Su expresión era de paz y tranquilidad, pero se le podía notar que se había sonrojado. ''Uchihas, que poco expresivos'', pensó Naruto.

-Yo me tengo que ir a clase… Hasta luego –dijo y se alejó de Itachi que le despidió con un simple saludo con la mano.

En verdad se sentía mucho más tranquilo. Los nervios se habían disipado y parecía tener más claros sus pensamientos. Mientras bajaba las escaleras hasta la segunda planta notó como la presión se iba poco a poco. Y se sentía más seguro. Pero a pesar de todo necesitaba hablar con alguien, necesitaba un consejo, algo que le ayudase a aclarar todo esto. Pero tendría que esperar a que acaben las clases.

-Tengo que hablar contigo –le dijo a Gaara nada más salir del instituto. Y éste, como si lo supiese todo, asintió y siguió a Naruto hasta su casa.


	11. Abre los ojos

**Capítulo 11: Abre los ojos**

La conversación de Gaara y Naruto duró más de dos horas. Naruto halando y Gaara escuchando atentamente cada palabra. Llegó un momento en el que lo único que salía de la boca de Naruto eran quejas y autocríticas por ''haber caído en las redes de Uchiha" o "dormir tan poco que se le han freído las neuronas".

-Para, para… Creo que ya has dicho todo lo que deberías y más. Ahora, ¿has pensado con claridad acerca de todo esto? Me refiero a que no me extraña mucho esto, se nota desde leguas que le gustas. Solo esperaba a ver tu parte.

-¿¡Qué qué!? Explica eso.

-¿No te has dado cuenta? -la inexpresiva cara de Gaara se iluminó un instante con una suave sonrisa-. Pues va a ser que los videojuegos te han freído el cerebro de verdad… -suspiró-. Le gustas, se nota por cómo te busca, te mira, te provoca, saca peleas de la nada solo para pasar ratos a solas contigo. Te protege también. ¿O no recuerdas lo de Kuro? Y dudo que haya sido la única vez. Cuando no viniste a clase me pidió tu número, y aunque le dije que ya intenté llamarte yo, insistió hasta que se lo di. Puede ser muy pesado si se lo propone.

Naruto se quedó mirando el suelo. Tenía la mente tan sobrecargada que se quedó en blanco en segundos. Un pinchazo le atravesó la nuca y le obligó a cerrar los ojos. Esa situación era demasiado para él. En poco tiempo había pasado de odiar a Sasuke a darse cuenta de que le gustaba. Y sin poder evitarlo pensó en todas las peleas, insultos, bromas pesadas y castigos que pasaron. También en las pequeñas charlas que por momentos parecían ir bien. También recordó el hecho de haber dormido con Sasuke cuando se encontraba mal, y lo bien que durmió.

-Naruto, tienes que hablar con él.

-No, no, no, no, no. Ni de coña -Naruto se levantó de un salto, volviendo a la realidad.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Seguir como ahora?

-Sí… no… No lo sé… Es que ni yo me entiendo ahora mismo. Estoy hecho un lío. Y creo que lo que haré es hacer como si nada, y ver qué pasa. Porque tendré que fijarme a ver si tienes razón-suspiró y volvió a sentarse. Luego se levantó de nuevo-. ¿Sabes? Vamos a comer, necesito comer ramen.

\- Como quieras. Llama a alguien más. Kiba te animaría.

-Supongo…

Salieron del piso mientras Naruto hablaba con Kiba. Que al final se presentó en el Ichiraku con Hinata y Neji. Comieron bastante, y el ambiente se animó un poco con las bromas a Hinata y Gaara. Al final se fueron juntos y el resto se quedaron en un parque jugando como niños. Excepto Neji, que simplemente les miraba desde un columpio.

-¿Me vas a decir lo que te pasa? -preguntó Kiba cuando estaban subidos en una especie de castillo de escaleras.

-Nada. ¿Por qué?

-Tío, te conozco desde hace mucho como para tragarme que estés bien. Si no quieres contármelo, vale. Pero dime, ¿estás enfermo? ¿Hay que patearle el culo a alguien? ¿Problemas con los estudios?

Kiba parecía de verdad preocupado y Naruto se sentía en parte culpable. Quería decírselo de verdad, pero no sabía cómo. Ni siquiera sabía decir qué le molestaba tanto, qué sentía o qué era todo lo que estaba pasando entre él y Saske. Con Gaara era más fácil, porque él no hacía preguntas. Pero Kiba las haría, y no serían pocas.

-No, no. Nada de eso -intentó sonreír-. Solo que me he sentido algo mal últimamente. Estaré incubando algo.

Se levantó y saltó, cayendo en la arena casi de rodillas.

-¡Salta, gallina! -gritó.

Poco después se separó de los chicos con la excusa de estar cansado, y se fue a casa. Cogió el camino largo para despejarse. Ya se estaba haciendo de noche y el color del cielo se iba difuminando de azul a rojo y luego a rosado. Y aparecían las primeras estrellas. También empezaba a refrescar, y la sudadera era demasiado fina.

Pero el frío le retenía de alguna manera centrado en otra cosa.

-Uzumaki.

Naruto se sobresaltó y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Miró hacia los lados, enfrente y a su espalda, pero Sasuke no estaba allí. Las personas seguían con su vida, caminando como si él no estuviese allí. ''¿Qué demonios…?

-Eh. Aquí.

Entonces levantó la vista. Sasuke estaba sentado en la barandilla de un segundo piso del edificio que tenía en frente. Le estaba mirando con una leve sonrisa, y le hizo un gesto para que fuese.

-Ni de coña -gritó Naruto-. Me voy a casa.

-Pues bajo yo.

Naruto le miró por un segundo como si fuese la primera vez que le veía. No parecía engreído, egoísta, idiota o cualquier adjetivo posible que existe para referirse a Sasuke Uchiha. Y Naruto no se movió de allí al ver que volvía al interior de la vivienda y sabiendo que era muy probable que bajase. De hecho algo le impulsó para empezar a caminar hacia el edificio.

''¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, ingenuo? Vete a casa. No seas idiota. Vete a casa ya''. Pero seguía caminando en dirección contraria. ''Voy a lamentar esto en lo que me queda de existencia'', suspiró.

Y Sasuke apareció por la esquina del edificio.

Y todas las dudas que podía haber tenido acerca de lo que sentía se disiparon sopladas por el viento otoñal.

Llevaba una sudadera negra con gris, con la capucha que le tapaba hasta la frente, haciéndole parecer más pálido de lo que ya estaba. Notó su sonrisa cuando vio al chico esperarle allí. Se acercó unos pasos más a él y le agarró de la muñeca.

-Me estás haciendo perderme las vistas. Ven conmigo, anda.

No hizo falta arrastrarle, porque Naruto le siguió sin decir nada. Subieron por unas escaleras hasta un segundo piso. Sasuke abrió una puerta con el número 23 y entraron. Dentro estaba oscuro, así que Sasuke lo agarró de nuevo y lo guio por el pequeño apartamento hasta la terraza. Daba justo a la puesta de sol y las vistas eran increíbles. Sasuke volvió a subirse en la barandilla y Naruto se quedó simplemente allí mirando como las nubes se vestían de rosa y rojo y el sol desaparecía por el horizonte.

''Todo parece más bello antes de la oscuridad''. Miró a Sasuke sentado allí, mirando a la nada. Se acercó más hasta quedarse al lado suya, apoyado en la barandilla.

-¿De quién es este apartamento? -preguntó.

-De mi tío. Era suyo, y se lo dejó a Itachi, al parecer. Y bueno, él a mí.

-¿Vas a vivir aquí?

-No. Pero me gusta tener algo para mí. Estar tranquilo. Y bueno, Deidara apareció por casa esta tarde, así que no pienso volver hasta mañana, o pasado -sonrió y miró a Naruto. Parecía… feliz.

-¿Lo sabías?

-No, pero lo intuía -volvió a mirar al frente mientras todos los colores desaparecían- Parecen felices. Me gusta eso.

Saltó de nuevo a la terraza y quedó junto a Naruto.

-¿Quieres una cerveza?

Naruto se giró hacia Sasuke. El ambiente parecía tan tranquilo, cómodo. Asintió y siguió al chico de vuelta al interior. Cerró la puerta de cristal a su espalda cuando Sasuke encendió la luz.

-Siéntate donde quieras -dijo mientras desaparecía tras una puerta.

Naruto miró un poco la habitación. No muy grande, con poco mobiliario, y las paredes pintadas de un azul algo desgastado. Se sentó en un sofá marrón delante de una mesita vacía. ''Se nota que no vive nadie aquí. Al me nos en permanencia''.

-Dos cervezas. He puesto la calefacción. Vi que temblabas un poco.

Naruto aceptó la cerveza con una sonrisa rápida y vio como Sasuke se sentaba en un sillón delante suya.

-Gracias -dijo-. Aunque tampoco creo que me quede mucho.

Daba vueltas entre sus dedos a la chapa de la botella tras abrirla. Le dio un gran trago a la cerveza que le inundó de su sabor amargo.

-Cierto -suspiró Sasuke-. No me soportas.

Naruto levantó la vista hacia el chico. La expresión le habría cambiado de alguna manera, pero no sabría explicarlo con certeza.

-No es eso. Pero sí es verdad que no podemos estar ni cinco minutos hablando sin pelearos o insultarnos. Y ahora no tengo muchas ganas ni fuerzas para eso…

-Puedes estar tranquilo. Yo tampoco.

Sasuke le acercó la botella y Naruto le dio un golpecito con la suya. Se miraron y sonrieron a la vez.

-Por los atardeceres, que calman a las fieras -susurró Sasuke antes de beber de su botella. Naruto le imitó sin comentar la frase.

-Sasuke. ¿Puedo… preguntarte algo? -Naruto apretó la chapa en su mano derecha.

-Dime.

-¿Por qué me defendiste aquella vez?

-Porque me apetecía, poco más.

-Eran más de los que podrías haber pateado, y te arriesgaste a una paliza. Pero te metiste.

Sasuke miró a Naruto con cierta melancolía. Suspiró y volvió a la sonrisa de siempre.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

-¿Por qué crees que te lo he preguntado, Uchuiha? -bufó.

-Puede que tú no te acuerdes, pero me defendiste una vez. Y tú sí que te llevaste la paliza.

Naruto recordó su conversación con Itachi: ''Sasuke dice que sois buenos amigos. Me alegro de que al menos una cosa no haya cambiado en todos estos años''. Pero no le había hecho mucho caso a aquello. Recordaba pocas cosas antes de la muerte de sus padres.

Miró a Sasuke interrogante. La sensación de conocer esta faceta suya, hasta amable, no le abandonaba. Pero no sabía de dónde venía aquello.

-Ya me imaginaba que no lo recordarías… -suspiró Sasuke, levantándose.

-Pero quiero saberlo. Cuéntamelo.

Sasuke observó al chico algo dudoso. Pero finalmente volvió a sentarse. Cogió la cerveza, le dio un trago y volvió a mirarle.

-Nosotros éramos muy buenos amigos en la guardería. Nuestras madres eran amigas y nos llevaban de paseo juntas cuando éramos bebés. Crecimos juntos. Pero tú eras el líder, por así decirlo. Le caías bien a todo el mundo. Yo te admiraba. Yo siempre fui algo más listo que el resto, se me daban bien todas las materias, deportes. Y no a todo el mundo le parecía bien eso -paró para darle otro trago a la cerveza, hasta terminarla. La dejó en la mesa y siguió-. Una vez un par de chicos me arrinconaron en el recreo en primeo de primaria. Eran mayores y bueno, no pude hacer nada. Entonces apareciste tú, pegando voces y amenazando a diestro y siniestro. Se rieron hasta que a uno le arreaste un buen puñetazo -suspiró y miró a Naruto con una amplia sonrisa. Éste sintió como toda la piel se le ponía de gallina-. Te ganaste unos cuantos antes de que se fueran. Pero recuerdo lo orgulloso que estabas por haberle partido el labio a uno de tercero. Nos fuimos hasta mi casa como pudimos. Nuestras madres casi enloquecen al vernos así. Kushina daba miedo. Mi madre tuvo que convencerla para que no llamara al colegio. ''Se van a enterar esos mocosos'', decía. Nosotros acabamos riéndonos de la situación en vez de quejarnos del dolor -se le escapó una carcajada, pero Naruto pudo observar cierta melancolía en su mirada. Podría jurar haber visto como le brillaban los ojos. Un sentimiento de nostalgia abrumadora le invadió. ''Quiero recordad. Quiero con todas mis fuerzas recordar. Pero…''. Apretó el puño y tragó saliva.

-Ojalá pudiese recordar… -susurró sin darse cuenta. Sasuke le dedicó una leve sonrisa y se levantó para sentarse a su lado.

Ambos chicos miraban las botellas vacías en la mesa sin decir nada. La habitación se llenó de sentimientos encontrados, de melancolía y nostalgia, de impotencia, de recuerdos dolorosos y a la vez alegres. Recuerdos que Naruto no tenía.

-¿Vamos fuera? A la terraza, y saco otro par de cervezas.

-Hace frío.

Sasuke se levantó y sacó una manta naranja de detrás de un cojín. Se la tiró a Naruto que por suerte la pilló antes de que le diera en la cara. Pero se levantó, sonrió y se dirigió a la terraza.

-Estúpido… -susurró. Miró hacia atrás para ver como Sasuke le piraba desde la puerta, serio-. ¿Qué?

-Nada -sonrió y desapareció por la puerta.

El corazón de Naruto se detuvo por un instante y luego sintió como las mejillas le empezaban a arder. ''Deja de actuar como una chica flirteando con el malote'', se dijo. Y salió a la terraza. Un viento frío le llegó a los huesos y le hizo tiritar. Rápidamente se enrolló la manta alrededor, que llegaba hasta el suelo, y la apretó contra su pecho.

Entonces, un aroma que conocía le trajo una imagen a la mente. De dos niños en un sofá marrón, enrollados en la manta y mirando la televisión. Estaban cogidos de la mano y riendo a un programa de dibujos infantil que no recordaba.

-Naruto -Sasuke estaba a su lado mirándole con el ceño fruncido-. ¿Pasa algo?

-No, no.

-Es que -extendió la mano hacia la cara del chico y le acarició la mejilla- estás llorando.

Naruto se quedó paralizado. Miró a Sasuke sobresaltado y dio un paso atrás.

-Es por -se aclaró la garganta para disimular la voz temblorosa-, por el viento.

Sasuke asintió sin dejar de mirarle y le entregó una cerveza. Naruto se la llevó a los labios y le dio varios tragos, hasta la mitad. Luego se dirigió a la barandilla enrollado en la manta y miró las luces de las casas y la gente por las calles, ya cada vez menos.

-¿Cómo hemos llegado a llevarnos tan mal? -susurró Naruto.

-Yo no diría eso. Solo que chocamos mucho. Tampoco es que nos odiemos.

-Es que empiezas tú con tus estupideces solo para hacerme enfadar, y to soy de temperamento fuerte.

-Oh, o sea que es mi culpa ahora -Sasuke bufó y le dio un trago a la cerveza. Luego sonrió burlón-. Y yo que pensaba que era porque eres una princesita estirada.

Naruto le fulminó con la mirada y le dio un codazo en el brazo.

-Lo que decía. Empiezas tú siempre. Si es que me desquicias, idiota…

Sasuke empezó a reírse de buena gana. Tanto que se lo pegó a Naruto, y ambos chicos se reían sin parar hasta que les empezó a doler el estómago.

Naruto miró a Sasuke y le vio tiritar. Tragó saliva, indeciso.

-¿Quieres…? -abrió un poco la manta. Sasuke se sorprendió al principio, y Naruto estuvo a punto de declinar la propuesta, pero el chico se acercó a él y se echó la manta sobre la espalda.

Quedaron pegados, con las cervezas en las manos y mirando a la nada. Todo parecía tan surreal, tan sacado de una película, que Naruto tenía miedo de despertar. ''Miedo'', pensó. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a temblar. ''Para de una vez''. Pero no podía evitarlo.

-¿Sigues con frío? ¿Quieres entrar?

-No, no. Estoy bien.

Sasuke sonrió y le pasó el brazo por la espalda, para luego atraerle hacia sí.

-¿Qué haces? -Naruto intentó deshacerse, pero no pudo-. Sueltame.

-No.

-Estúpido Sasuke… -Naruto notaba como sus mejillas enrojecían y empezaba a marearse. ''Despierta, despierta, ¡Despierta!''.

Pero no se despertó. De hecho, estuvieron así un largo rato. Viendo como las personas desaparecían de las calles, las luces de las casas se apagaban, y cada vez se veían más las estrellas. Hasta el viento amainó, dejando un tranquilizador silencio que calmó un poco a Naruto, a pesar se seguir sintiendo a Sasuke abrazado a él. Cerró los ojos y recordó el sueño que había tenido. Y el nerviosismo le invadió de nuevo. Ya no tenía sentido negar la verdad.

-¿Te quedas a dormir? -Sasuke se quedó abrazado un rato más a Naruto, con la barbilla apoyada en su hombro.

-Yo.. creo que debería irme.

-Hay dos habitaciones -Sasuke suspiró-. Es que me gustaría algo de compañía. ¿No te parece que estamos bien ahora? Además es fin de semana.

-Supongo -se aclaró la garganta-. Pero, ¿crees que podremos aguantar sin matarnos?

-Depende. Si nos dormimos pronto, muy probable. Si no, yo no prometo nada.

Naruto sonrió y suspiró. ''No tienes remedio''.

Vale.

Sasuke se apartó de Naruto y se llevó la manta. Entraron y volvieron al salón. Hablaban poco. Hasta se habían olvidado de las cervezas. Pero poco a poco se iban soltando un poco más. Contando anécdotas y chistes, chinchándose a veces. Más de una vez estuvieron a punto de pegarse algún puñetazo. Pero por el resto todo estuvo tranquilo.

-Recuerdo una vez que construimos un castillo de arena en un recreo. Tú estabas muy orgulloso y querías enseñárselo a Kiba, para darle envidia. Pero al volver la mitad estaba destrozado. Casi te pones a llorar -empezó a reírse y le dio un trago ya a la tercera cerveza-. Entre yo y Kiba te ayudamos a hacer uno más grande aún. Obligaste a toda la clase a ir a verlo. Eras todo un trasto, Uzumaki -le dio un codazo al sonriente de ojos azules-. Supongo que estas cosas nunca cambian.

-Eeehh -Naruto le dio una palmada en el hombro.

Sasuke, riéndose, saltó sobre él y le atacó con cosquillas. Al final se cayeron del sofá al suelo, quedando Naruto encima. Seguían sonriendo y mirándose a los ojos, con la respiración algo acelerada. Entonces una conexión casi magnética surgió entre ellos y no pudieron apartar las miradas. Sasuke llevó la mano a la frente de Naruto, apartándole algún mechón que le tapaba los ojos. El tacto le erizó la piel a Naruto, pero no se apartó. Era agradable. Se acercó un poco más a él.

''¿Qué estoy haciendo?''. Pero siguió acercándose, hasta quedar sus frentes pegadas. Se miraban a los ojos con tanta intensidad que se les cortaba la respiración a ratos. Estuvieron así unos segundos. ¿O fueron minutos? Probablemente.

Cada uno sentía su corazón acelerarse hasta oírlo a la perfección. Pero no se apartaban. Sasuke envolvió el cuello de Naruto con sus brazos y lo atrajo hasta que al fin se besaron. Un beso suave, que pasó a otro, y a otro, cada vez más intensos. Se agarraban de la ropa, se juntaban más y más, como queriendo fusionarse. El sabor amargo de la cerveza hacía aquellos besos muy homogéneos, pero el tacto de sus labios los hacía especiales. Era como si estuvieran sedientos durante años y al fin estuvieran bebiendo un trago de agua.

Querían más y más.

Sasuke deslizó las manos bajo la sudadera y la camiseta de Naruto. El tacto frío de sus manos devolvió la cordura (o lo que le quedaba de ella). Se levantó de un salto, y miró a Sasuke sobresaltado y casi sin respiración. Dio un paso atrás, y otro.

-Lo… siento -dijo. Antes de volverse y salir corriendo por la puerta.

-¡Naruto! -escuchó gritar a Sasuke.

Pero no se volvió. Bajó las escaleras corriendo y sin parar ni un segundo corrió hasta su casa, entró corriendo y cerró de un portazo. Tiró los zapatos donde pilló, se quitó la ropa y la dejó por el suelo y se metió directo a la cama. Se sentía como si el corazón se le fuera a salir del pecho. Agarró una almohada, la apretó contra su pecho, y comenzó a llorar.


	12. Hipnosis

**Capítulo 12 - Hipnosis**

(Warning: yaoi ciertamente explícito)

Nada más poner el pie en la calle se detuvo un segundo y miró atrás, esperando en lo más profundo de su alma ver a Sasuke salir tras él, pero allí no había nadie. Corrió hasta su casa sin descanso, entró torpemente y sin siquiera quitarse los zapatos se tiró a la cama y abrazó la almohada. Daba las gracias a los cielos de que a esas horas no hubiese gente en las calles porque no quería que le vieran llorar así. Hacía mucho que no sentía esa angustia opresiva y era tan fuerte que hasta le impedía respirar. Pero, por alguna razón, le sentaba bien. Sentía como descargaba una gran presión que sin saberlo había tenido acumulada por mucho tiempo. Pero no podía parar de llorar, por el contrario, su llanto era cada vez más fuerte y desesperado. Le empezó a doler la cabeza y el pecho, el labio de tanto morderlo y los dedos por la forma en la que se aferraba a la almohada.

Pasó más de media hora hasta que paró de llorar, pero no se movió de la cama. Estaba sudando y se quitó la sudadera, pero se quedó abrazado a la almohada, hasta quedarse dormido.

Se despertó con la alarma al día siguiente y con un gran dolor de cabeza. Se le había olvidado por completo que trabajaba. Se levantó sin ganas y algo mareado, destemplado y cansado. Fue al baño y se dio cuenta que ni siquiera se había quitado los zapatos. Se desvistió, se metió en la ducha y se quedó allí con el agua caliente corriéndole por la espalda. Solo podía pensar en lo que pasó el día anterior y cada vez que lo hacía sentía un vacío en el estómago. Tenía esa sensación extraña de haberlo soñado todo, pero a la vez sabía que fue real.

No podía sacarse aquel sentimiento del cuerpo incluso cuando ya estaba camino al trabajo. Estaba pensando en todo y a la vez en nada concreto. No podía centrarse en una sola cosa porque otro pensamiento irrumpía en su mente y le hacía irritarse. Hasta le habló mal a su jefe sin darse cuenta tras lo que le pidió disculpas inventándose cualquier excusa para su mal humor.

Intentaba centrarse en su trabajo, pero aquél día no había muchos clientes y el hecho de apilar cajas de cereales y colocarlas en las estanterías no le entretenía los suficiente como para tener la mente ocupada. Tampoco le dejaban usar el móvil por lo que la música no era una opción.

Y a cada instante le venían imágenes a la mente, sueño mezclado con realidad, hasta cierto punto en el que no sabía reconocer muy bien qué fue lo que pasó. El vacío del estómago que sentía se fue agrandando y agrandando.

En su descanso se sentó sólo en los almacenes. Se acurrucó tras unas cajas y se quedó en la oscuridad. ''No entiendo lo que me molesta tanto de todo esto. Podríamos verlo todo como… un error, supongo. Entonces, ¿por qué demonios no puedo olvidarlo? ''.

Apretó los puños y suspiró. Estaba tan confundido acerca de lo que sentía que parecía estar viviendo la vida d otra persona. Si hace pocos meses su mayor preocupación era aprobar el examen de biología o dormirse antes de las dos de la mañana para no estar muerto de sueño al día siguiente.

-Naruto -su jefe abrió la puerta y Naruto asomó la cabeza tras las cajas-. Hay un chico que te busca.

-¿Un chico? -el corazón casi se le paró de inmediato.

-Sí, pelirrojo, un poco raro. Me da escalofríos.

''Gaara'', pensó aliviado.

-Gracias jefe -se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta.

-Todavía te quedan 10 minutos de descanso. Pero no te pases, eh.

-No lo haré, gracias -sonrió levemente.

Gaara estaba en pie hablando con una cajera, pero la dejó con la palabra en la boca cuando vio a Naruto y fue hacia él.

-¿Cómo estás? -preguntó nada más llegar a su lado.

-Bien, bien… ¿Por qué preguntas? -le parecía algo extraño que Gaara fuese hasta allí tan solo para ver cómo estaba-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Sasuke me ha llamado.

''¡¿Sasuke ha hecho qué?!''. Las manos empezaron a temblarle y se mordió la lengua para no gritar.

-¿Sí? Y… ¿qué te ha dicho?

-Tú lo sabes muy bien. Anoche os besast-

Naruto le tapó la boca de inmediato con los ojos como platos.

-No lo grites -susurró y le quitó la mano de la boca. Gaara suspiró, lo cogió de la muñeca y lo llevó fuera de la tienda.

-Me dijo que os besasteis, que saliste corriendo y que se siete fatal por haberla cagado. Éste es básicamente el resumen de una media hora de quejas, insultos e intentos de explicarme lo que pasó exactamente. Ah, y una amenaza para que no se lo contara a nadie, incluso a ti.

-E-en serio… Ese chico es imbécil. ¿Cómo se le ocurre llamarte? ¡Eres mi amigo, no el suyo!

-Naruto, respira. Está preocupado, y ya veo por qué -le miró de arriba abajo-. Te comportas como un perro rabioso a punto de atacar. Debes tranquilizarte un poco. ¿Me vas a contar tu parte de la historia o te lo tendré que pedir? -le miraba con esos ojos de natural inexpresión, que ahora tenían cierta chispa de preocupación corriendo por ellos. Naruto no sabía qué estaba pasando en aquél momento, no sabía qué decirle a Gaara.

Pero nada más abrir la boca las palabras salieron solas. Lo contó todo casi sin respirar, a toda velocidad y sin prestar mucha atención a lo que decía o dejaba de decir. Estaba seguro que de haberse parado a pensar no habría dicho todo lo que dijo, ni le habría contado la verdad.

Cuando terminó se sentía agotado y volvía a dolerle la cabeza.

-Bien. Ahora. ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?

-¿Cómo que qué tengo pensado hacer? Pues nada, como si nada pasara.

Sin previo aviso Gaara le dio una colleja, dejando atónito al chico. Le miró y se llevó la mano a la nuca.

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó.

-Te estás comportando como un crío. ¿Quieres madurar? Y te digo esto como tu mejor amigo. Si te gusta, admítelo. Trágate el orgullo y habla con él. ¿Por qué le tienes que dar tantas vueltas y buscar problemas donde no los hay? No me cae especialmente bien Uchiha, pero eso o quiere decir que no le apoye en esto. Él tuvo las narices suficientes de intentar hacer algo, pero a ti te da igual.

-¡No me da igual! -gritó Naruto, haciendo que una mujer que caminaba con un carrito cerca suyo les mirase sobresaltada.

-Vale. Entonces habla con él.

-Naruto -su jefe apareció por la puerta. Se les quedó mirando y apuntó su reloj, para luego volver a la tienda.

-Piénsatelo y habla con él -Gaara le dio una suave palmada en el hombro y le dedicó una sonrisa rápida.

Pero aquello solo había dejado a Naruto todavía más desconcertado. No sabía cómo hablar con Sasuke, ni qué decirle, ni siquiera sabía si quería verle. Estaba muy confundido, algo irritado y como apenas durmió ni comió nada sentía como todas las fuerzas se le esfumaban poco a poco del cuerpo.

Las dos horas y media siguientes las pasó recogiendo, organizando estanterías y atendiendo a algún cliente despistado. Al acercase la hora de la comida poco a poco se fue llenando y pasó a caja donde tuvo menos tiempo de pensar en tantas cosas, y el cambio de turno le pilló por sorpresa. ''¿Ya son las dos? Vaya'', suspiró.

Recogió sus cosas, se despidió de sus compañeros y el jefe y salió de la tienda. Fuera estaba nublado y había una ventisca que le hizo ponerse la bufanda, pero el frío le quitó los mareos. En una esquina vio a un grupito, todos fumando y riéndose, y le dio cierta envidia. Necesitaba distraerse en aquel momento, pero no le apetecía tener que fingir que todo iba perfectamente delante de Kiba y los demás. Clavó la vista en el suelo y siguió caminando. Su mente iba a todos lados, sin un pensamiento claro, sin poder controlar imágenes que le venían como una película a la cabeza. Sacudía de vez en cuando la cabeza intentando sacar a la fuerza todo ese lío de su mente y así evitar el muy posible dolor que le seguiría. Pero todo intento fracasaba. Ya no eran solo recuerdos, sino que sus pensamientos, todo lo que intentada evitar hasta entonces había brotado como abriendo una puerta que ya no podía cerrar.

Iba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta de que alguien le llamaba por la espalda hasta que le tocó el hombro. Se asustó, girándose de repente para ver a un grupo de seis personas, y el que le había tocado le miraba muy tranquilamente.

-Itachi -suspiró llevándose la mano al pecho-. Me asustaste.

-Lo siento. Te llamaba, pero parecías estar demasiado pensativo para oírme.

Naruto miró al grupo. Todos de negro y rojo, incluido Itachi. Era extraña la sensación que emitían todos en grupo. Pero cada uno por separado seguía teniendo la misma aura. Y de repente volvía a sentirse un chiquillo de primaria incapaz de mantenerles la mirada a ninguno de ellos.

-Sí… iba distraído. Lo siento. ¿Querías algo?

-Te quería preguntar si has visto a Sasuke.

-¿Eh? N-no. No lo he visto -intentó mantenerse firme, pero notaba como sus mejillas enrojecían.

-No me contesta al móvil, y se supone que iba a volver hoy a casa. Tampoco está donde se supone que estaría toda la noche. Pensé que por casualidad tú… -se aclaró la garganta-. Bueno, que a ti te había dicho si iba a algún sitio.

-No, no he hablado con él desde an—desde ayer -se agarró al asa de su mochila.

-Entiendo. Si le ves, ¿podrías decirle que conteste al teléfono?

Naruto asintió y sonrió rápidamente. Notaba todas las miradas puestas en él, y veía como la chica le susurraba algo a un chico de pelo rojo, el cual le miró y sonrió levemente. ''Juraría que se parece a Gaara…'', pensó viéndolo mejor. Bajó la mirada y le chocó ver a Itachi y Deidara ir de la mano. Todo le ponía más y más nervioso y decidió salir de ahí lo antes posible. Se despidió de ellos con un ''tengo prisa'' y salió corriendo en dirección a su casa, pero no fue allí. Corrió hasta cansarse y siguió caminando por las calles. No tenía apenas hambre y necesitaba un largo paseo para despejar la mente. Y fue hacia el río.

Solía ir por allí desde el colegio cuando era pequeño, para ver los patos. Pero cambió de hábitos cuando apareció Gaara y cogió otro camino que les iba bien a ambos. Caminaba fijándose en el agua movida por el viento. No había patos aquel día, ni personas, y se estaba arrepintiendo por no haberse llevado un paraguas. Las nubes eran cada vez más negras y empezó a plantearse volver a casa. Pero entonces le vio.

Sasuke estaba sentado en un banco, en el camino, mirando al río. Naruto se quedó parado observándole y por un segundo perdió la noción del tiempo. Entonces Sasuke se giró hacia él, con las mejillas empapadas y los ojos enrojecidos. Y Naruto aguantó la respiración.

''¿Cómo puede… hacerme esto? Yo no lo entiendo ya… me pierdo… Dios, cuánto le odio''.

Pero, de nuevo, parecía como si consiguiese evaporar de su mente toda la tormenta de pensamientos que llevaba todo el día atormentándole. Sentía como le hipnotizaba y sin poder hacer nada para impedirlo empezó a caminar hacia Sasuke. Éste, por su parte, se levantó, se secó las mejillas y se frotó los ojos.

-Hola Naruto. Yo… esto… Quería decirte que—

Pero Naruto no oía nada de lo que decía. Perdió todo control sobre su cuerpo a medida que seguía avanzando hacia el chico. Muy pocas cosas le venían a la mente y era como si su voluntad desapareciese. Siguió hasta quedar frente a frente con Sasuke y se paró, mordiéndose el labio y mirándole a los ojos. ''¿Estás jugando conmigo, Uchiha?'', se preguntaba.

-Naruto. Uzumaki. ¿Me escuchas? -tenía el cejo fruncido y Naruto reaccionó.

-En verdad no. Estoy… -bajó la mirada. Se estaba quedando sin palabras coherentes que soltar.

-Lo entiendo. Lo siento… Yo… Bueno, te dejaré en paz -dio un paso atrás y se hizo a un lado.

-Idiota… -susurró-. ¿Por qué me lo dejas todo a mí? Al final resulta que sí soy más valiente que tú, Uchiha.

Levantó la vista y sonrió levemente. Sasuke le observaba algo desorientado.

-Si saliste corriendo, Naruto. Eres un gallina -susurró el chico con su tan propia media sonrisa que le puso los pelos de punta a Naruto.

Entonces algo extraño pasó. Naruto sintió unas ganas enormes de besarle. Se mordió el labio y pensó, con la poca cordura que le quedaba, que allí no. Cogió a Sasuke por la muñeca y caminó en dirección a su casa arrastrando al chico detrás suya. Al principio protestó, pero no intentó soltarse, y luego Naruto le soltó y caminaron uno al lado del otro sin decir nada. No tardaron mucho en llegar a su casa, subieron las escaleras y se quedaron en la puerta mientras Naruto intentaba encontrar las llaves. Sasuke le observaba algo divertido hasta que al fin Naruto consiguió encontrarlas y abrir la puerta. Entraron, y Sasuke lo atrapó contra la puerta.

Los dos se miraron, uno curioso y el otro incómodo. Sasuke se acercó más a Naruto y bajó la mano de la mejilla, acariciando su mandíbula, hasta su cuello y luego al hombro del chico que se estremeció y dejó los brazos caer a los lados soltando las llaves y la mchila. Bajó la mirada notando como su cara estaba enrojeciendo a gran velocidad

-¿Vas a volver a salir corriendo si intento besarte?

Toda la fuerza de voluntad de Naruto se había desvanecido hacía ya rato y toda la fuerza de Sasuke le hacía sentir vencido. No quería, pero tampoco podía salir corriendo.

-Como mucho te echo, que es mi casa.

-Puedes intentarlo, si quieres.

Las miradas de esos dos eran cada vez más intensas y la tensión del ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Naruto se mordió el labio inconscientemente y negó con la cabeza. La sonrisa de Sasuke se hizo amplia y satisfecha, para luego rodear el cuello del chico con sus brazos y besarle la frente. Naruto se quedó en shock por unos instantes y luego le abrazó por la cintura. Quedaron frente con frente, con los ojos cerrados. Pero al abrirlos la chispa fue casi visible.

Sasuke se abalanzó sobre los labios de Naruto mientras pasaba los dedos por su pelo. Naruto respondió al instante, con unas ganas enormes, y con unos besos muy intensos. Sus mentes se desconectaron del mundo exterior y se dejaron guiar por los instintos. Los besos de la noche anterior quedaban muy lejos de lo que significaban aquellos otros, llenos de pasión, deseo y palpable desesperación por llenar ese vacío que ambos sentían en sus entrañas.

Naruto tiró de la sudadera de Sasuke hacia arriba que se la sacó con todo con camiseta quedando con el torso descubierto. Tiraron los zapatos sin ver donde caían solamente prestando atención uno al otro. Naruto agarró la mano de Sasuke y lo llevó a la habitación, tropezando por el pasillo mientras seguían besándose. Ya en la habitación, con un suave empujón Sasuke se dejó caer a la cama. Estaba sentado mientras Naruto se sentó encima suya, quedando cara a cara con él. Sasuke le quitó una por una la sudadera y la camiseta y, sin perder el tiempo, siguieron besándose como si fuera la primera y última vez, olvidándose de respirar. Naruto bajó al cuello de Sasuke y lo mordisqueó mientras el chico lo apretaba más contra su pecho, le arañaba los hombros o la espalda y enredaba sus dedos en el pelo de Naruto.

Pararon unos segundos a tomar unas bocanadas de aire. Notaron como el calor corría por toda la habitación y sintieron como los corazones de ambos latían a tal velocidad que las venas les vibraba bajo la piel. Pero al mirarse volvieron a la desesperación inicial y desconectaron de nuevo de todo. Sasuke empujó a Naruto hacia un lado quedando este tumbado en la cama y se puso encima suya, besándole el cuello. Soltó una risita.

-¿Qué pasa? -susurró Naruto casi sin aliento.

-Sabes a manzana -levantó la vista un momento, con su típica media sonrisa burlona en los labios y volvió al cuello del chico, mordiéndolo.

''Idiota…''. Naruto clavó los dedos en los hombros de Sasuke y se mordió el labio intentando aguantarse un gemido. Falló. Y Sasuke se dio por satisfecho.

Bajó las manos hacia los pantalones del chico y los desabrochó. Luego desabrochó los suyos. Besó a Naruto para luego morderle el labio y tirar suavemente de él. Y se levantó de la cama, tiró de los pantalones de Naruto hasta sacárselos y después bajó los suyos. Se quedó mirando a Naruto mientras el chico se apoyaba en los codos.

-Te falta algo de ejercicio, Uzumaki. Eres un palito. ¿Dónde metes toda la comida? -se cruzó de brazos observando la expresión molesta de Naruto.

Éste estuvo a punto de protestar cuando Sasuke volvió a echarse encima de él y le tapó la boca con la mano. Sonrió, quitó la mano y le besó profundamente, echándole hacia atrás. Agarró sus muñecas y las subió a la altura de la cabeza de Naruto, sujetándolas mientras volvía a bajar a su cuello.

-Estúpido… -fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de que recordara el sueño del día anterior, con Sasuke encima suya en el suelo de su clase. Parecía tan lejano…

Aunque cubiertos solo con los boxers la seguridad de ambos era más grande que nunca. Estaban decididos a seguir adelanta, pero sin saber muy bien que hacer. Sin embargo, los nervios ni siquiera les pudo hacer dudar. Los hechos hablaban por sí solos, el deseo que crecía momento por momento cubrió todo el ambiente y lo respiraban como oxígeno, recorriendo sus venas y sin dejar que se disipe ni un instante.

Al poco rato también desaparecieron los boxers y cualquier control que les quedara sobre sus acciones desapareció al mismo tiempo. Ninguno había tenido alguna experiencia parecida antes, pero se las arreglaron perfectamente, y no solo una vez. Gemían, se besaban, se mordían y arañaban. Solo la sed y el cansancio les hizo parar un par de veces, pero no perdieron el tiempo. Hicieron muchas cosas en aquel cuarto antes de darse cuenta de que los últimos rayos de sol ya desaparecían por el horizonte.


	13. Buenos días

**Capítulo 13: Buenos días.**

Un golpe fuerte y un grito casi hizo a Sasuke saltar de la cama. Sintió como el corazón se le salía del pecho por el susto.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

Naruto le miraba hecho una bola entre las sábanas, en el suelo. Sasuke le miró algo desorientado, intentando ubicarse.

-¿Eh? Uzumaki, ¿tienes amnesia mañanera o algo?

-Yo… -se mordió el labio nervioso y se levantó corriendo. Se tropezó con las sábanas un par de veces antes de desaparecer por la puerta y encerrarse en el baño con un portazo, dejando a Sasuke atónito todavía en la cama.

-Este es cada vez más idiota… -sacudió suavemente la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa antes de bostezar.

Se frotó los ojos mientras salía de la cama. Miró la puerta por el rabillo del ojo, y luego volvió a mirar en esa dirección al ver la cabeza rubia del chico asomarse.

-¡Tapate! -gritó Naruto antes de volver a desaparecer por la puerta.

Tuvo que aguantarse una carcajada para no poner aún más nervioso a Naruto, y empezó a vestirse. Tardó en encontrar toda su ropa, tirada por todas partes junto a las de Naruto. A medida que se vestía iba dándose cuenta de marcas en su cuerpo. Arañazos, moratones o mordiscos, que no paraban de traerle a la cabeza un montón de imágenes del día anterior. Miró el reloj y vio que marcaba las cinco y cuarto, pasadas, de la mañana. Sacudió la cabeza con una amplia sonrisa. ''¿12 horas? Vaya…". Se retocó el pelo en un espejo sucio de la pared, bostezó y se secó las lágrimas de pereza que le empaparon los ojos.

-¿Estás visible? -susurró una voz nerviosa del otro lado de la puerta.

Sasuke sonrió, cogió la ropa de Naruto que había recogido del suelo y caminó hacia él con ella en sus brazos. Sacó su cabeza lentamente por la puerta y miró hacia los lados, para toparse con un Naruto asustadizo envuelto entre las sábanas hasta la cabeza. Sasuke se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta y le entregó la ropa. Naruto sacó una mano de entre las sábanas y las cogió, pero la camiseta se le cayó el suelo.

-Mierda… -miró a Sasuke en busca de ayuda, pero este se limitó a mirarle burlón. Naruto le echó una mirada furiosa y se agachó a cogerla, intentando aguantar las sábanas y la ropa.

-No te tenía por una persona vergonzosa, Uzumaki.

-Cállate… -bufó y volvió a levantarse-. Me voy a vestir -dio un paso atrás mirando todavía al chico y se dio la vuelta, con tan mala suerte de tropezarse con sus sábanas y caerse al suelo, esquivando por poco la esquina de la pared que tenía en frente.

-¡Auch!

-Si es que eres… -Sasuke se agachó a su lado y quedó de cuclillas mirando como el chico intentaba levantarse-. Anda, trae -intentó coger su ropa, pero Naruto se negó-. No estoy poniendo en duda tus capacidades de supervivencia, Uzumaki. Solo intento evitar que te mates y me pongas en un aprieto. Mi ADN está por todas partes y yo sería el primer sospechoso en tu asesinato.

Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír. Puso los ojos en blanco y dejó que le ayudase a ponerse en pie.

-Eso suena muy egoísta, ¿sabes? -dijo, estando ya de pie, y un poco más tranquilo.

-No. Es supervivencia -contestó Sasuke recogiendo toda la ropa del suelo y atrapándolas contra su pecho.

-Idiota…

-De hecho, me considero bastante inteligente -guiño y levantó la barbilla muy orgullosa de sí mismo-. Bueno, ¿vas a vestirte o te sientes ya cómodo? -se mordió el labio.

-¿Sabes? Ibas muy bien… -Naruto se alteró de nuevo y notó como empezaba a enrojecer. Sasuke sonrió y bajó la cabeza, y comenzó a dirigirse hacia el baño. Naruto le siguió de cerca hasta llegar al baño. Dejó a Sasuke entrar primero y dejar la ropa, y entró cuando Sasuke salió y se apoyó en la pared de en frente del baño. Cerró la puerta de golpe, para volver a abrirla segundos después-. Si tienes hambre busca por la cocina. Hay ramen en la nevera -y volvió a cerrar la puerta. Sasuke comenzó a reír mientras caminaba despacio hacia la cocina.

Naruto se apoyó contra la puerta y respiró profundamente intentando tranquilizarse. Se tapó los ojos con las manos mientras las sábanas se caían al suelo, y sonrió ampliamente. Sentía como acabase de despertar de un buen sueño, pero entrando en otro. Era una sensación muy extraña que no había experimentado hasta entontes, y no quería admitirlo delante de Sasuke, pero se sentía bien. Muy bien. Era… liberador. Caminó hasta colocarse delante del espejo y se miró atentamente. Le costó reconocer esa sonrisa que tan extraña le parecía en sí mismo, pero que no pudo evitar. Se arregló el pelo con los dedos, se frotó los ojos y se limpió una mancha de mostaza que tenía en hombro. Aguantó la risa al recordar lo que les costó la tarde anterior descansar y comer un poco. Parecía extraño que se estuviera alterando entonces por la situación y no cuando tuvo tiempo por primera vez de pensar en todo lo que pasaba, pero le daba igual. Lo único que le importaba en aquel momento era conseguir controlar sus acciones porque lo último que quería era darle la satisfacción a Sasuke de saber cómo le hacía sentir. Abrió el grifo, se lavó la cara y se mojó el pelo. Volvió a mirarse al espejo, acariciando las marcas de dientes en su cuello que todavía eran visibles, los arañazos de sus hombros o las extrañas marcas de sus muñecas por haberle apretado demasiado fuerte. Verse así solo le ponía más nervioso, por lo que se vistió rápidamente y se dirigió a la puerta. Inspiró profundamente y se tranquilizó lo más que pudo antes de abrir la puerta e ir a buscar a Sasuke.

Lo encontró en la cocina sacando cosas de la nevera. Al verle le sonrió rápidamente y volvió a meter la cabeza en la nevera.

-¿No tienes comida de verdad? ¿Verduras, carne fresca…? ¿Algo?

-Si no te gusta lo que encuentras lárgate a tu casa. De todos modos, Itachi ayer te estuvo buscando.

Sasuke le miró sonriendo, se apoyó se la mesa de al lado de la nevera y cerró la puerta. Puso los ojos en blanco, sacó el móvil y empezó a escribir.

-Estoy bien. He pasado la noche con Naruto. Nos vemos. ¿Así está bien? -le miró enseñándole la pantalla del móvil.

-Con un "estoy bien" ceo que basta, ¿sabes?

-Demasiado tarde. Lo acabo de enviar.

-¡Pero serás-!

-Oh por favor -bufó y volvió a la nevera-, Itachi ya sabe demasiadas cosas. No hace falta que le diga nada para que se dé cuenta de. Parece que tiene ojos de águila. Es como esos viejecitos que todo lo ven y todo lo saben.

Naruto suspiró y se acercó a la mesa. Miró a Sasuke y sonrió. "Que alguien me explique cómo puede gustarme el señor 'paso de todo'". Rodeó la mesa y abrió uno de los armaritos, sacó unos fideos y calentó agua. La comida rápida era su especialidad.

-Fideos semi-preparados. Lo tomas o lo dejas -se cruzó de brazos viendo cómo Sasuke abandonaba el intento de la comida fresca y se sentaba en una silla.

Se miraron por unos instantes. Unos instantes que consiguieron flaquearle las rodillas a Naruto y ponerle el bello de punta. Tuvo que apartar la mirada cuando sintió que toda su fuerza de voluntad de esfumaba en un instante. "¡Céntrate, Naruto!". Se aclaró la garganta, apagó el fuego y llenó ambas tazas de fideos. Las tapó y los dejó reposar unos minutos. Empezó a darle vueltas a temas de conversación, pero nada se le ocurría, y el silencio empezaba a ponerle nervioso de nuevo.

-Entonces… Itachi y Deidara están…

-¿Saliendo? Podía decirse. Aunque conociéndolos no sabría explicar… eso.

-Entiendo… -"buen tema de conversación, sí señor… Anda que soy estúpido".

Y sin darse cuenta se encontró a Sasuke a su lado. Tuvo que reunir fuerzas para no pegar un salto y correr a otra habitación. Todos sus nervios se pusieron en alerta y notó su pulso acelerarse como un coche al inicio de una carrera. Éste le estaba mirando con curiosidad y no pudo aguantarle la mirada por más de unas décimas de segundo.

-Vamos a… comer. Sí. Eso.

Le rodeó y se dirigió a las tazas. Antes de que Sasuke pudiese volver a acercarse a él más de lo que podía soportar le dio una de las tazas y unos palillos.

-¿Comemos aquí?

-Sí, aquí mismo. Hay una mesa… y sillas… es más… cómodo. Sí.

Naruto empezó a comer Sentándose en una silla un poco más lejos de Sasuke, y este se quedó en pie apoyado en la encimera y mirándole. Se le cruzaban un montón de preguntas por la cabeza que quería hacerle a Naruto en ese momento, pero no sabía si quería saber la respuesta a todas ellas. Verle tan distante, alterado y callado le tenía muy nervioso. No sabía cómo comportarse, y conociendo lo fácil que es poner a Naruto de los nervios le hacía más difícil intentar mantener una conversación decente. Empezó a comer algo de fideos porque tenía hambre, pero se le estaba atragantando. Dejó la taza en la encimera a su lado y observó a Naruto comer como si le fuese la vida en ello. "¿Cómo puede comer así y ser un palillo de dientes?".

-Oye, Naruto… Deberíamos hablarlo.

-Uchiha. Entiendo que esto para ti sea muy fácil, pero yo nunca había… quiero decir -suspiró y dejó los palillos en la taza, sin girarse hacia Sasuke-. No sé lo que quiero decir.

-¿Qué imagen de pervertido en serie tienes de mí, Uzumaki? -Sasuke se cruzó de brazos e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

-No me vayas a negar ahora que eres un puritano, Uchiha. Si no te conociera…

-Al parecer no me conoces lo suficiente.

-O sea que tú… -Naruto le miró notablemente perplejo-. ¿Nunca… nunca?

-Nunca.

A Naruto se le quitó un gran peso de encima que ni siquiera sabía que tenía. Sentía como si pudiese sentirse más comprendido en la situación, pero seguía tan nervioso que no podía mirar a Sasuke.

-Vaya -sonrió-. Se me ha caído un mito.

-Ah cállate.

-Vale, vale. Entonces… ¿Ahora qué? No sé tú, pero yo estoy un poco… confundido.

-Eso es poco decir -suspiró y caminó hacia una silla, para dejarse caer sobre ella-. No quiero decir que me arrepienta o nada de eso, no te vuelvas loco.

-Ni… yo. Sólo que no sé cómo tomármelo. No sabía que me gustasen…

-¿Los chicos? Yo sí. Desde… siempre, supongo. Nunca lo había pensado mucho.

Naruto tragó saliva y le miró por el rabillo del ojo. Sasuke le estaba mirando con una media sonrisa, pero ya no se sentía igual de amenazado que antes. Seguía intranquilo y muy nervioso, pero volvió a notar el pulso a una velocidad cercana a la normal y como sus mejillas se enfriaban poco a poco. Dejó la taza de fideos en la mesa y se giró hacia Sasuke. Aunque no le miraba sí quedó frente a frente con él.

-Deberíamos ir poco a poco.

-A mí me parece que nos hemos saltado ese paso hace buen tiempo -rio ya más tranquilo Sasuke.

-Idiota… Me refería a partir de ahora. No es como si estuviéramos saliendo… o algo -susurró Naruto.

-¿Para ti soy solo un polvo de una noche? Me siento utilizado.

-Ha ha. Muy gracioso -le miró con expresión irónica y puso los ojos en blanco-. ¿No puedes ser una persona seria por unos minutos o te vas a dedicar a sacarme de mis casillas lo que me quede de vida?

-¿Eso es una petición de matrimonio? -sonrió burlón.

-¡Me rindo! -se levantó con los brazos en alto-. Eres un idiota, Uchiha.

-No, no. Espera. Ya paro. Ya paro.

Naruto le miró con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Sasuke se sentó recto en la silla e intentó aguantarse una sonrisa.

-Vale. Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?

-¿Te refieres a que si voy a ir diciéndolo por ahí? No, no tengo pensado hablarlo con nadie. Itachi no cuenta. Pero tú puedes hacer lo que quieras, a mí no me importa.

-¿Por qué querría que la gente supiese lo que ha pasado? No le cuento mi vida a la gente -dijo, algo pensativo. "Pero Gaara…", pensó.

-Al pelirrojo si quieres contárselo…

-De eso te ocupaste tú. ¿No crees? -levantó las cejas al recordar ese encuentro con Gaara del día anterior. Seguía sin creerse que Sasuke acudiese a él.

-Como si me hubieses dejado otra opción. Eres como una alarma, si me acerco, gritas -rio y se frotó la nuca. No se arrepentía para nada por haber hablado con Gaara, sino que le daba rabia el tener que haberlo hecho.

-Eso no es cierto. Bueno, no del todo. Vale, vale -suspiró-. Admito que me pones de los nervios, pero no es que sea mi culpa, ¿sabes?

-Puede que a veces lo haga un poco a posta -le guiñó un ojo-, pero supongo que yo tampoco me controlo mucho.

-Vale, pues quedamos con no contárselo a nadie más, a parte de Itachi. Y Gaara. Pero aparte de eso… Nosotros, ¿qué… somos?

-Podemos empezar como un intento de amistad. Creo que nos llevamos bien, cuando no intentamos matarnos. Ese ya es un gran paso.

-Entonces, ¿amigos? -Naruto alargó la mano hacia Sasuke.

-Amigos -éste la tomó en un suave aprieto y luego le miró fijamente-. Pero a pesar de eso podemos… repetir las experiencias.

-¿Dónde quedó eso de ir poco a poco? -en menos de un segundo Naruto volvió a escandalizarse y a sentir como se le aceleraba el pulso y la respiración.

-Lo dijiste tú. Yo nunca accedía ello -levantó las manos a los lados-. Pero por ti hago el esfuerzo. A ver si vas a salir corriendo otra vez. Pero, algún que otro beso te robaré.

-¡Espacio personal!

-Eso no existe en mi diccionario.

-Tranquilo. Yo te escribiré la definición en la frente, si hace falta.

Y por unos momentos ninguno dijo nada. El silencio incómodo de antes había pasado a un ambiente tranquilo y acogedor, alegre. El sol de la mañana empezaba a entrar por la pequeña ventanilla, lo que lo suavizaba aún más. Se miraron sonrientes y ambos notaron esa chispa que volvía a surgir, como aquella noche en el piso de Sasuke. Naruto tragó saliva y se mordió el labio, y Sasuke volvió a sentir esa impotencia por no saber qué hacer. Se pasó las manos por el pelo y empezó a jugar con uno de sus mechones oscuros mientras Naruto le observaba sin poder quitarle la vida de encima. Bajó la mirada hacia sus pies y volvió a subirla a los ojos del chico. "Le odio… ¿Por qué no puedo contener esto? Es tan… hipnótico". Notó como se quedaba sin respiración y empezaba a perder las fuerzas de voluntad. Sasuke empezó a acercarse a él a paso lento y mirando hacia el suelo hasta quedarse frente a frente con él. Naruto cerró los ojos abandonando todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y odiándose por ello, pero lo único que sintió fue como Sasuke le apretaba entre sus brazos. "Gracias…", pensó. "No es tan idiota, al fin y al cabo, supongo". Le abrazó con fuerza e inspiró el aroma tan peculiar del chico, que no sabía describir con exactitud. Sasuke se puso de puntillas y le dio un suave beso en la frente a Naruto, el cual sintió como sus rodillas cedían y tuvo que reunir fuerzas para mantenerse de pie.

-¿Esto entra dentro de tu definición de espacio personal? -susurró el chico.

-Esto… no está tan mal.

-Uzumaki, Uzumaki. Vas a terminar conmigo.

Ambos sonrieron y se quedaron así un poco más hasta que la alarma en el móvil de Naruto los devolvió a la realidad. Éste salió corriendo a la habitación para apagarla y recomponerse.

-Mierda, se me ha olvidado que hoy trabajo.

Se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama y suspiró. Se sentía muy cansado y quería volver a dormirse. "Pero necesito despejarme y alejarme de Sasuke… Puede que me venga bien trabajar".

-¿Te solicitan? -Sasuke estaba en la puerta mirándole. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó a su lado.

-Trabajo. Entro a las nueve.

-¿Y por qué te levantas tan pronto?

-No lo hago. Tengo otras cinco alarmas hasta las ocho -sonrió y se tapó los ojos. "Podría dormir estas dos horas… pero con éste aquí no sé yo…".

-Pues te quedan dos horas para dormir. ¿Quieres que… me vaya? Si así puedes dormir más tranquilo…

Naruto miró hacia arriba, topándose con Sasuke que le observaba desde arriba. Tuvo que parar a su lengua antes de que soltara un "Sí, vete" del que sabía que se arrepentiría. Se mordió el labio e inspiró profundamente. Se subió a la cama y quedó boca arriba.

-Aquel día… en tu casa… dormí bastante bien -y nada más terminar ya se arrepentía. Pero Sasuke no pareció reaccionar con su típica burla. Sino que se quitó los zapatos y se tumbó a su lado. Naruto le miró bastante inseguro, pero debía admitir que de alguna manera le tranquilizaba. Así que tragándose todo su orgullo se giró hacia un costado, apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Sasuke y cerró los ojos. Sintió como el chico empezaba a juguetear con su pelo y no pudo evitar sonreír. Poco a poco empezó a quedarse dormido, hasta que perdió el sentido.

Sasuke cogió el móvil de Naruto. "Cinco alarmas…" sonrió. Quitó todas menos la última, y volvió a dejarlo en la cama. Cerró los ojos y siguió acariciándole el pelo a Naruto hasta quedarse dormido, y se despertó con el sonido de la alarma, con Naruto todavía durmiendo en su pecho. Le intentó despertar suavemente, pero el chico no respondía. Por lo que siguió insistiendo hasta optar por las cosquillas y despertar al chico entre risas y quejidos.

-¡Para de una vez! ¡Estoy despierto!

-Vale, vale -rio-. Al menos te has despertado.

-¡Eso no hacía falta! -le dio un golpe a Sasuke y este no pudo parar de reírse ante la ira de Naruto-. Te odio. Si es que hagas lo que hagas es para irritarme.

-Está claro. Es que estás graciosísimo cuando me quieres matar. Se te hincha la vena de la frente y se te pone la cara roja -acercó el dedo a la frente de Naruto, el cual lo apartó de un manotazo y se levantó de un salto.

-Vete al infierno.

-No me va el calor, lo siento.

Naruto bufó mientras desaparecía de la habitación. Se encerró en el baño, se lavó la cara e intentó despertarse. "No le soporto. Dios… me odio por gustarme". Reunió fuerzas y volvió a la habitación. Cogió algo de ropa nueva, se cambió en el baño y empezó a preparar la mochila con su uniforme. Sasuke le observaba ir y venir desde la cama. Había algo en él que no quería salir de aquel piso. "Como si pudiese encerrarme aquí para siempre". Sonrió ante la idea, pero se levantó cuando Naruto se paró ante la cama a mirarle.

-Ya voy.

Se puso los zapatos y la sudadera, cogió su móvil y se dispusieron a salir a la calle.

-Antes de salir, ¿beso de despedida?

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco y abrió la puerta.

-Espacio personal -dijo y salió del piso, empezando a bajar las escaleras.

-Es más fuerte que yo… -susurró Sasuke antes de salir y cerrar la puerta a su espalda.


	14. ¿Una acosadora?

**Capítulo 14: ¿Una acosadora?**

Después de despedirse de Sasuke, Naruto fue a la tienda como todos los domingos. Pero aquél no era un día más para él y tenía miedo de que todo el mundo le leyera la mente o algo parecido y de cualquier palabra que creía que podría referirse a Uchiha, al sexo o a todo lo que incluía ambas cosas. Se sentía muy desprotegido y tenía esa extraña sensación de que todo el mundo se daba cuenta de lo extraño que estaba actuando.

Pero nadie en toda la mañana le dijo nada acerca de aquello. Ni siquiera le preguntaron la razón para llevar un pañuelo al cuello. Simplemente fue otro día normal para el mundo.

Pero al salir del trabajo se encontró con Gaara, que le esperaba apoyado en las barras de la estación de bicicletas de la salida del supermercado. "Mierda… No he pensado en qué contarle".

Pero no tenía tiempo ya para pensar en nada. Tendría que improvisar si a Gaara se le ocurriese preguntarle alguna cosa acerca qué había hecho el día anterior. Los sábados solía pasarlos en su casa después del trabajo y Gaara siempre acababa mandándole a casa cuando se acababa toda la comida basura que Gaara tenía por. Empezó a ponerse tan nervioso que se tropezó con sus propios pies mientras caminaba hacia él con una sonrisa casi forzada. Le temblaban las rodillas y las manos. "Me va a pillar… Siempre me pilla".

-Ho-hola. Gaara. ¿Cómo tú por aquí?

-Como no viniste ayer vine a verte.

-Ohh… qué considerado por tu parte -balbuceó Naruto. "Me ha pillado. Seguro que me ha pillado".

-¿Podemos hablar un rato o tienes planes?

-Podemos hablar. Sí. Vamos a caminar un poco.

-Necesito algún consejo acerca de… algo… -comenzó Gaara y Naruto quedó intrigado y aliviado al mismo tiempo-. Voy a conocer a los padres de Hinata.

-¿¡Qué?!

-Me ha invitado a una fiesta que celebra su familia. Y quiere que lleve… traje. Y que sea… simpático. La gente te considera simpático. ¿cierto?

-¿Cómo que la gente? Qué bonito suena eso viniendo de tu mejor amigo eh -Naruto sonrió, pero vio que Gaara le miraba con el ceño fruncido. Suspiró y bajó la cabeza-. Primero, intenta sonreír un poco de vez en cuando. Seguro que has sonreído alguna vez en tu vida y recuerdas como se hace. Segundo, ponte el traje. ¿No conoces a los Hyuga? Son algo… pijos. Si quieres caerles bien solo ve elegante a esa fiesta y, sobre todo, ni se te ocurra amenazar a nadie. ¿Entendido? Que si te lo propones puedes dar mucho miedo.

Gaara asentía a cada cosa que decía y parecía estar anotando todo en su mente. Luego miró hacia delante y quedó pensativo, sin decir nada en un buen rato, y Naruto ya había dejado de emparanoyarse y a centrarse de verdad en lo que el pelirrojo le contaba.

-Oh, se me olvidaba preguntarte. ¿Hablaste con Uchiha?

-¿Eh? –"Ai dios. No, no. ¿Y qué digo ahora? Me va a pillar, si es que miento muy mal. Piensa Naruto, piensa. ¿Qué conversación pudiste haber tenido con Uchiha que no le haga sospechar?"-. S-sí. Ayer… hablamos.

-¿Os visteis? -esta vez Gaara se volvió hacia él y le miraba con sus analíticos ojos turquesa.

-Sí. No… esto… -"Mierda".

-Naruto -Gaara dejó de caminar y se paró enfrente suya. Naruto metió las manos en los bolsillos y apretó los puños. Empezaba a ponerse rojo poco a poco y volvieron a venirle imágenes a la cabeza. Sentía que tenía que decírselo a Gaara. Nunca le había ocultado nada y no quería hacerlo en esos momentos. Pero las palabras simplemente no salían-. No os habréis peleado o algo.

-No, no. Nada de eso. Todo lo… contrario.

-¿Me lo explicas? -Pero Naruto no pudo decir nada. Aún tenía que procesarlo él. No sabía cómo explicar aquello que había pasado porque ni siquiera él se lo podía creer-. ¿Te confesaste?

-¿Eehh? N-no, no. Esto… es complicado.

-O no me lo quieres decir -Gaara se giró y volvió a caminar a paso lento.

-No es eso. En serio -Naruto le alcanzó y puso la mano en su hombro para pararle. Sabía que Gaara no se enfadaría con él si no le contaba nada. Pero se iba a preocupar, así que Naruto cogió fuerzas, miró alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie e intentó relatar más o menos lo que pasó. Arrastró a Gaara hasta un banco que había a unos pasos de donde estaban-. Siéntate. Vale, te lo cuento. Pero júrame que no saldrá de aquí. A nadie, Gaara. De verdad -el pelirrojo asintió y Naruto inspiró profundamente antes de empezar-. Después de salir del trabajo me encontré con él. Y tenías razón. Estaba muy… desconcertado. No sé qué me pasó entonces, porque lo siguiente que recuerdo es que íbamos de camino a mi casa y… Y bueno… -tragó saliva y bajó la cabeza. No era un chico muy vergonzoso en general, pero nunca había tenido que contarle nada tan íntimo a nadie-. Nos… acostamos.

Lo había dicho. Y de alguna manera parecía sentirse más libre, como si él mismo necesitase oírlo para aceptarlo. No porque fuese algo malo o se arrepintiese, sino porque la idea de intimar con Uchiha no había entrado en su repertorio hasta hacía no muchos días. Gaara no dijo nada y Naruto empezó a preocuparse. Levantó la mirada para toparse con los azules ojos del chico muy abiertos con una expresión de pura sorpresa como Gaara jamás había mostrado. Abrió la boca un par de veces y la cerró sin saber que decir. Estuvo así unos minutos en los que Naruto empezó a entrar en pánico.

-Bueno. No me esperaba que fuerais tan rápido, pero ambos lo necesitabais. ¿Y cómo te sientes después?

-Pues… extraño -pero tuvo que sonreír, no pudo evitarlo-. Además, le he dicho que vayamos despacio. Todavía hay que asimilarlo.

-Eso debiste pensarlo ayer. ¿Entonces estás saliendo?

-¡No! -gritó Naruto pero Gaara le miró con incertidumbre-. Bueno… no lo sé. Intentaremos ser amigos. Le he pedido que respete mi… espacio personal.

-Naruto. No lo pienses. No le des muchas vueltas, porque si no acabaréis donde el principio. Usa esa cabeza tuya bien, ¿vale?

-Sí, papá -rio y se tapó la cara con las manos. Mantener aquella conversación le estaba sentando bien. Era liberador poder contar con Gaara sabiendo que no le iba a juzgar hiciese lo que hiciese. Todo era válido salvo olvidarse de sacar buenas notas. Quería ser sincero de verdad también con Shikamaru o con Kiba, pero sabía que estos no eran como Gaara y que había verdaderas posibilidades que los perdiese. "Me vale con que Gaara lo sepa".

-Pero ahora que pasasteis esa barrera controlaros en el instituto, eh. Los baños son para usarlos correctamente.

-¡Oye! -Naruto se alteró enseguida y le pegó un puñetazo en el hombro.

Siguieron hablando en aquel banco por un rato y después se despidieron. Cada uno se fue a su casa y Gaara prometió que intentaría ser agradable en la fiesta de Hinata. Era aquella misma noche, al fin y al cabo. Naruto se dirigió a su casa y al entrar pareció como una oleada de recuerdos le llegase a la memoria. Acerca de cómo llegó con Sasuke el día anterior y a duras penas pudieron avanzar por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación.

No quería recordarlo, pero a medida que caminaba hacia su habitación le invadieron esas imágenes, y al llegar a la habitación fue como vivirlo de nuevo. Pudo verse a sí mismo y a Sasuke en la cama besándose y desvistiéndose con prisas. Todavía tenía en mente la imagen desnuda de Sasuke antes de que se le echara encima, con aquellos ojos que le hipnotizaban y le dejaban sin respiración. Con el simple recuerdo sintió un escalofrío.

Dejó todas las cosas deprisa en la habitación y fue directo al baño. Se deshizo de su ropa, abrió la ducha y se metió debajo del agua caliente. Pero aquellas imágenes seguían y sin poder evitarlo empezó a excitarse. "¿En serio? ¿Ahora te levantas? De ninguna manera, amiguito. Tú me has traído hasta aquí". Intentó poner la mente en blanco y tranquilizarse, relajarse con el calor, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos sentía la mirada del chico delante de él. Cerró la ducha y salió. Se enrolló una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y fue directo a buscar ropa seca antes de que le entrase el frío en el cuerpo. Encendió la consola y se puso el juego más agresivo que tenía. Necesitaba dejar de sentir y esos juegos siempre le obligaban a aparcar las emociones para no quedar traumatizado.

Y después de ponerse a jugar se le fue el santo al cielo y acabó quedándose dormido. Cuando despertó era de noche y al ver el reloj se dio cuenta de que había dormido unas diez horas. Tenía la espalda dolorida por la postura en el sofá, pero se sentía descansado. Eran las tres de la madrugada y lo único que quería en ese momento era meterse en la cama y seguir durmiendo unas horas más. Pero sus tripas empezaron a pedir comida y tuvo que irse a la cocina a ver si encontraba alguna cosa. Pero lo único decente que pudo probar eran cereales con leche, y desde que por error y por las prisas tomó leche caducada no le hacía mucha gracia volver a comerlos.

-A la mierda -bufó. No le quedaba otra. Había planeado hacer la compra el sábado, y no le quedaba nada más. De eso también culpaba a Sasuke-. Si no fuera por ese idiota…

Pero se resignó y comió, y luego se metió en la cama. Quería seguir durmiendo, pero sus ojos parecían no querer cerrarse. Cogió el móvil y miró los mensajes que tenía sin revisar dos días.

 _SÁBADO:_

Kiba: "Me han surgido unos planes así que no podré machacarte. ¿Lo dejamos para otro día?"

Lee: "Una chica llamada Rin me ha preguntado por tu dirección. No se la he dicho, no te preocupes. Contéstame cuando puedas"

 _DOMINGO_

Tenten: "Naruto, te mato. ¿Le has dicho a la chiflada dónde vivo? Vino preguntando por ti. Ten cuidado, corren rumores muy extraños sobre ella"

Sasuke: "Me has alterado las horas de sueño. Ahora por tu culpa tendré que dormir toda la tarde"

-¿Cómo que por mi culpa? ¿Serás…? -pero no pudo evitar sonreír-. Idiota…

"¿Crees que eres el único? No ha sido solo mi culpa, ¿sabes? Y deja de ponerte en el centro de atención, maldito egoísta", escribió y lo mandó antes de arrepentirse. Después volvió a mirar los mensajes de Lee y Tenten. Estaba bastante confuso. ¿Por qué iba Rin a pedirle a Lee su dirección? ¿Y de qué chiflada hablaba Tenten? Naruto no recordaba haberle dado la dirección de Tenten a nadie. Ni siquiera él la recordaba en aquellos momentos. Iba a escribirles un mensaje, pero dada la hora que era tenía miedo de despertarles y de que Tenten se enfadase más de lo que parecía (aunque fuera una chica bastante tranquila, en general).

Dejó el móvil a su lado e intentó dejar la mente en blanco. Quería volver a dormir, pero su móvil empezó a vibrar. _Sasuke._ Por alguna razón Naruto se puso de repente nervioso e intentó contestar torpemente un par de veces antes de conseguirlo.

-¿Hola?

-¿Me echas de menos? -la voz de Sasuke en el otro lado de la línea sonaba como susurros.

-Adiós, Uchiha.

-¡Espera, espera! No te enfades tan rápido -suspiró-. No aguantas las bromas.

-Es que tus bromas son más molestas que tu actitud. Lo que es un nivel muy alto.

-Y yo no me enfado porque sé que no lo dices en serio. En verdad te gustan mis bromas. Sólo que no quieres admitir que me echas de menos.

-¿Para qué llamas? ¿Para ponerme de los nervios? -Naruto tenía unas ganas repentinas de estamparle algo en la cara sonriente de Sasuke.

-Un poco.

-Pues olvídalo. Me quiero dormir.

-¿A que ya no se está tan cómodo sin mi allí? -Naruto podía imaginarse la gran sonrisa burlona de Sasuke y le puso la piel de gallina y sus mejillas enrojecieron en un instante.

-Estás tentando a la suerte, Uchiha.

-Te estoy tentando a ti, que es distinto. ¿Te pongo nervioso?

-Me pones de los nervios, que es distinto.

-O sea que te pongo, ¿eh?

-Cállate y déjame dormir, idiota.

-Yo te dejo. Pero no cuelgues, que hablas en sueños y quiero oír mi nombre otra vez.

-¿Qu-qué dices? Yo n-no hablo en sueños. Y mucho menos de ti -Naruto sentía su corazón saliéndosele del pecho.

-Si así eres feliz… pero sí lo haces.

-¡Cállate! Me voy a dormir.

-Si te hace sentir mejor te dejo que abraces la almohada pensando en mí, pero intenta no ponerte ca—

Naruto colgó muy nervioso. "Le mato. Le voy a hacer pedazos. Ese imbécil, egocéntrico, asqueroso…". Tuvo que morderse la lengua y no gritar aquello para no despertar a los vecinos, pero le habría hecho sentirse un poco mejor. En cambio, empezó a dar vueltas en la cama hasta que el sueño volvió poco a poco. Entonces su móvil vibro de nuevo con un mensaje. Dudó antes de cogerlo, y abrió el mensaje. Era una foto de Sasuke, sin camiseta, en la cama y abrazando a una almohada. Tenía el pelo alborotado y los ojos cansados, pero aquella sonrisa no era una que hiciese a Naruto querer golpearle. Lo que le puso más nervioso aún. Y se dio cuenta de que llevaba varios minutos mirando aquella foto casi sin respirar. Empezó a maldecirle de mil maneras solo para no admitir que en verdad quería estar allí con él. Ni siquiera quería admitir que no quería admitirlo. Se sentiría tan atrapado de ponerse a pensar en lo que estaba pasando que no se sentía con fuerzas para ello, no quería afrontar en lío que seguiría a todo lo que ya había sucedido.

Y acabó quedándose dormido. La alarma le despertó y de nuevo se sentía agotado. Pero un poco de agua fría le hizo recuperar las fuerzas. No desayunó nada, y en su lugar se paseó por la cocina apuntando en un papel todo lo que tenía que comprar. Sólo apuntó lo básico y cogió los cupones de descuento de empleado que le daban en la tienda antes de salir de casa. No se sentía tan nervioso por ver a Sasuke de nuevo como pensaba, e iba bastante tranquilo caminando por los pasillos sin tener esa sensación del día anterior de que todo el mundo sabía lo que estaba pensando. Buscaba a Gaara con la mirada. No había hablado con él acerca de la fiesta y quería ver si consiguió comportarse. Pero se encontró con Kiba. Éste fue directo hacia él, le cogió por el codo y le arrastró hacia un rincón.

-¿Se puede saber qué has hecho? -parecía muy nervioso y preocupado. Y a Naruto le saltaron todas las alarmas.

-¿Cómo te has enterado?

-¿Qué cómo me he enterado? ¡Lee me lo ha dicho! -gruñó. "¿Y Lee cómo se ha enterado?". Notó un gran nudo en el estómago.

-No es lo que tú crees. No es para tanto.

-¿Qué no es para tanto? ¿Pero no te acuerdas de cómo era? ¿No sabes cómo es? ¿No has oído los rumores? De verdad que vives en tu mundo, Uzumaki.

-¿Hay rumores? ¿Quién más lo sabes? -ya no sabía que decir. Su corazón estaba a punto de pararse y sentía como empezaba a ahogarse.

-Claro que hay rumores. Hizo que su ex se mudase de ciudad. ¿De verdad no lo sabes?

-¿Ex?

-Sí. Katagawa convenció a su madre para dejarle que se mudase con su padre a Kumogakure. ¿De verdad no lo sabes? Es una acosadora, Naruto.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando? -estaba muy confuso a esas alturas.

-Rin. Está loca. ¿De qué pensabas que hablaba? -aunque lo que le decía le preocupó, no pudo alegrarse y tranquilizarse más al ver que no era de Sasuke de lo que le hablaba-. ¿Y esa cara de alivio? ¿Hay algo peor que salir con una psicópata o qué?

-No estoy saliendo con Rin. ¿De dónde sacas eso?

-Es ella la que lo dijo. De hecho, lo está diciendo por ahí.

-La rechacé. Sí que me pidió salir, pero la rechacé el viernes. Pareció tomárselo bien, no sé por qué está diciendo eso.

-Porque está loca.

-No tengo ni idea… parecía maja. La recuerdo de primaria.

-Ningún psicópata lo parece, idiota. Claro que no va a venir y a decirte "Soy una psicópata acosadora. ¿Quieres salir conmigo para que te arruine la vida?".

-Vale, vale. Pero no te pongas así. Voy a hablar con ella y a explicárselo todo. Seguro no es para tanto.

-Pero hazlo en público, no vaya a ser que se enfade y te haga algo.

-Exageras. ¿Quieres acompañarme? -Kiba se echó hacia atrás y no dijo nada-. No te preocupes, no es peligrosa.

-Te metes en unos líos…

"No lo sabes tú bien". Naruto cogió su mochila que se le cayó por la brusquedad de Kiba y se dirigió con él hacia su clase. Todo aquello le hacía sentirse nervioso porque no sabía lo que creer. Todo era muy extraño. No conocía a Rin demasiado, y de hecho nunca se había fijado mucho en ella. Eso fue algo que le extrañó cuando se le declaró, pero no le dio importancia. También porque no tenía intención de aceptar salir con ella.

-¡Bu! -alguien apareció de repente detrás suya y le hizo saltar del susto.

-¡Pero serás…! -al darse la vuelta vio a Sasuke casi cayéndose al suelo por la risa. La gente les estaba mirando mientras entraban a las clases, pero ninguno de los dos les prestaba atención. Sasuke solo quería poder caminar antes de que Naruto le atacase.

-Esto es un colegio, chicos -Kakashi estaba entrando por la puerta de clase cuando oyó el escándalo, y se acercó a ver-. Pero me alegra ver que os reís en vez de pegaros.

-Si me das un minuto puedo arreglar eso -dijo Naruto, mirando a Sasuke enfurecido. Por la tomadura de pelo de la noche anterior y por lo que acababa de pasar las ganas de estamparle alguna cosa en la cara aumentaban exponencialmente.

-Nada de eso. A clase, los dos -pero se podía notar su pequeña sonrisa bajo la máscara. Gaara apareció, tomó del codo a Naruto y le arrastró a clase mientras Sasuke le miraba.

-Espera a que te pille -bufó Naruto.

-Date prisa -contestó y le guiñó un ojo. Aquello hizo a Naruto enrojecer rápidamente.

-Maldito… -murmuró antes de que Gaara cerrase la puerta de clase.

-Naruto, siéntate -Kakashi estaba observándolo con los brazos cruzados y no apartó la vista de él hasta que tomó asiento-. Bien, ahora podemos empezar. Ya sé que es lunes Shikamaru, pero por favor no te duermas en clase.

-¿Dónde estabas? -le susurró Naruto a Gaara una vez comenzada la clase. Este no apartó la vista de su cuaderno, escribió algo y luego lo deslizó hacia un lado para que Naruto lo leyera. "Aléjate de Rin". Entonces Naruto le dio un ligero empujón en el hombro y Gaara volvió a escribir algo. "Después de clase. En la azotea. No te cruces con ella"-. ¿Me vas a decir qué pasa?

Pero no recibió más respuesta hasta que terminó la hora. Nada más sonar la campana Naruto arrastró a Gaara hasta sacarlo de clase. Todo el mundo estaba hablando sobre él y Rin como si hubiera pasado algo grave, cuando ni siquiera él mismo le dio mucha más importancia después del viernes. Quería explicaciones y pronto.

-Después de clases les he dicho a Lee, Kiba y Tenten que suban a la azotea. Puede que venga Shikamaru también, que conocía a Katagawa. Me ha dicho que intentaron contactar contigo el sábado y el domingo, pero no te localizaron, así que intentaron hablar conmigo. Y me lo han contado todo, incluso que Rin tenía intención de hablar conmigo después de Lee, pero no se atrevía. Supongo que espantar a la gente tiene sus ventajas.

-No puede ser tan grave. Habláis como si hubiera matado a alguien. Ya le dije a Kiba esta mañana que hablaría con ella y lo aclararía todo.

-Primero escucha todo lo que ellos saben, y después piensa en lo que harás -la expresión de completa seriedad de Gaara le provocó un nudo en el estómago. Se sentía como si algo fuera muy mal y no entendía hasta qué punto era verdad y cuánto de todo ello exageraciones. Por lo que se pasó todo el día nervioso. Ni siquiera en el descanso tuvo ocasión de hablar con nadie porque Asuma le bombardeó a consejos para conseguir subir la nota.

Y al terminar las clases siguió a Gaara escaleras arriba. Allí se encontró con Shikamaru, que se había saltado la última clase para dormir al sol. "Hace un buen día hoy", dijo. Y después llegó Kiba.

-Lee no viene. Tiene planes con… Tenten. Se acerca el cumpleaños de Neji y bueno… ya sabes la historia.

-A ver si se decide por uno de los dos de una vez o los rechaza a ambos y se queda solo -comentó Shikamaru sin levantarse-. Que cansado debe ser tener a dos perdonas como Lee y Tenten coladas por ti. Agotador.

-Déjalo. Nadie es más vago que tú. Ser un cerebrito no te da derecho a saltarte clases, ¿sabes? Si yo sufro, tú también.

-Chicos -Gaara habló en tono serio-. Si quisiera saber vuestros cotilleos os prestaría atención cuando habláis. ¿Podemos centrarnos?

-Tu actitud me agota -balbuceó Shikamaru y después se levantó bostezando.

-A ti todo te agota. Ya lo sabemos.

-Chicos, por favor. Decidme que estáis exagerando. No puede ser para tanto la cosa. Creo que hablando con ella lo entenderá…

-Eso dijo Katagawa. Y ya ves cómo acabó la cosa. Hazme caso, lo peor que puedes hacer es acercarte a ella. En su cabeza eso significa que te gusta, si te preocupas en hablar con ella y en encontrarte con ella, es un signo de que tiene oportunidades. Aléjate de ella lo máximo posible.

-Si es cierto que está intentando averiguar donde vivo… ¿Cómo se supone que la voy a evitas? De ninguna manera me voy a mudar.

-No hace falta llegar hasta esos extremos. Pero vendría bien que tuvieras un sitio donde quedarte una noche o así si la cosa pasa a mayores.

-De verdad que estás exagerando. Si me empieza a acosar o algo llamo a la policía, la denuncio. No sé. Jiraija era amigo de mi padre… puede que me escuche si creo que es grave.

-La madre de Katagawa la denunció dos veces por acoso cuando no paraba de llamar a su cara para verle. No pudieron hacer nada, porque ella lo negaba todo. Y su padre es abogado. Yo lo digo por tu bien. Ella no te va a tocar, no va a entrar en tu casa ni nada de eso. Sabe que si es cuidadosa nada puedes hacer.

-De verdad que esto parece una película.

-Tu haz lo que quieras. Pero si nos haces caso puede que acabe olvidándose de ti.

-¿Puede? ¿Y si no qué? ¿Estoy lo que me queda de instituto escondiéndome?

-Pensaremos en algo -Gaara intentó consolarle. Se le veía bastante preocupado y confuso. Todos sabían lo mal que se le daba interactuar con las personas. Pero lo intentaba.

-Vale… por ahora estaré alejado de ella. Gracias… por el consejo. Creo que necesito algo de aire.

-Estamos en una maldita azotea. ¿Te estamos robando oxígeno o algo? -bromeó Kiba. Le pasó el brazo por el cuello y le hizo tambalearse-. Pues te jodes, porque no te voy a dejar solo, amigo mío.

-¿Ahora me vas a acosar tú también o algo? -a pesar de que empezó a preocuparse de verdad intentó mantener la calma. Sabía que siempre hacía alguna estupidez cuando estaba nervioso.

Su móvil empezó a vibrarle en el bolsillo. A duras penas consiguió sacarlo con Kiba encima suya, pero al verlo leyó el nombre de Sasuke en la pantalla. Y no podía creerse lo aliviado que se sentía. Se alejó un poco de los chicos aprovechando que empezaron a interrogar a Gaara acerca de hasta dónde había llegado con Hinata.

-¿Hola?

-¿Sigues en el instituto?

-También me alegra oírte. Sí, yo muy bien, ¿y tú?

-Demasiado cliché. Y un poco pérdida de tiempo, la verdad.

-Sí, sigo en el colegio -suspiró Naruto y miró hacia atrás. Se preguntaba si ir a rescatar a Gaara de aquellos dos o dejarles divertirse un poco más-. Estoy en la azotea con Gaara y otros amigos.

-Me preguntaba si querías que… nos fuéramos juntos.

-E-esto… -"No sé si es muy buena idea estar con él a solas pero…"-. Sí. Sí.

-Pues vamos. Que tengo hambre y quiero llegar a comer.

-Pues haberte ido.

-No a ese tipo de hambre me refería…

-¡No me tomes el pelo, gilipollas! -se puso todo rojo y oyó las carcajadas de Sasuke a otro lado-. Vete solo.

-No. Vamos, no te enfades. Son bromas. ¿Pero la idea no está mal, no crees?

-¡Uchiha!

-Vamos. Además, Itachi te ha invitado a comer. Ha dicho que va a hacer especialmente ramen casero para ti. Y se le da muy bien… -Naruto sentía sus tripas rugir y la simple idea de un buen ramen casero le llenaba de maravillas. No esperó a que le insista y aceptó enseguida-. Genial. Pues baja aquí de una vez.

-Ser amable de vez en cuando no te mata, ¿sabes?

-Pero es divertido hacerte rabiar.

Naruto colgó e intentó aparentar normalidad al despedirse de los chicos. Se escabulló antes de que le acribillasen a preguntas y Gaara se encargó de retenerlos para que no le siguieran "hasta asegurarse de que está sano y salvo".


	15. Estás babeando

(Para aquellos que me pedisteis algo más estilo Lemon… Eso se acerca, pero no se pasa de explícito. Espero que os guste :D. Dejadme saber vuestras opiniones (^.^) 3)

 **Capítulo 15: Estás babeando**

Vio a Naruto venir con la cabeza baja y pensando en sus cosas. No tenía ni idea de lo que le pasaba, le había visto todo el día distraído y algo preocupado, pero no le había preguntado por si se trataba de algo relacionado con él. Sin embargo, decidió dejarse de egoísmos porque de nada valía evadir las cosas. Así que le pidió a Itachi que cocinara para así tener una excusa y hablar con Naruto. "Iba a hacer algo de todos modos. Y siempre es bueno tenerle por aquí", le dijo. Pero de todos modos le pidió un favor a cambio. Que le contase la verdad. "Prefiero hacerle los recados un mes a contarle la verdad", pensó Sasuke, pero aceptó igualmente. Así que al colgarle a Itachi llamó directamente a Naruto esperando que su plan funcionase, y así fue.

Y ahora se dirigía con Naruto a su casa. Podía notar que estaba en las nubes, pero no sabía qué decirle. Le venían bastantes chorradas a la cabeza que decidió guardarse por si acaso le hacía cambiar de idea.

-¿Hoy no hay más comentarios molestos? -preguntó el rubio en un punto del camino.

-Jugué todas mis cartas esta mañana -Sasuke levantó las manos rendido y sonrió-. Pero si insistes siempre puedo sacar una baraja de la manga.

-No estoy de humor ahora Uchiha –"Lo sabía, idiota", quiso contestar, pero decidió no hacerlo. Y después de varios intentos de pronunciar las palabras adecuadas al fin decidió preguntar.

-¿Ha pasado algo hoy? Si es por lo de esta mañana…

-No… No es eso. Es que… -vio como el chico dudaba-. No es nada. Solo que no he dormido a penas.

-¿Seguro?

-Y tanto. Y de eso si tienes la culpa. ¿Cómo se te ocurre pasarme esa foto? ¿Qué esperabas conseguir, eh? -le dio un suave puñetazo en el costado que Sasuke no esquivó a posta.

-¿Quieres la verdad o…? -sonrió ampliamente y le guiñó el ojo a Naruto. Éste le miró fijamente y después se sonrojó-. Funcionó, ¿eh?

A partir de ahí hasta casa de Sasuke se persiguieron el uno al otro y acabaron agotados. Se quedaron en la perta de entrada recobrando la respiración y riendo a la vez, lo que hacía todavía más difícil recuperarse de la carrera. Sasuke intentaba sacar las llaves de su mochila cuando Itachi les abrió. Llevaba un delantal blanco con corazones y un panda amoroso dibujado en un bolsillo grande del centro con el mensaje "Cocina con amor". Llevaba un cucharón en una mano y les miraba intrigado. Al verle así ambos chicos se miraron y empezaron a reír a carcajadas apenas pudiendo aguantarse en pie. Itachi puso los ojos en blanco, se dio la vuelta y caminó de vuelta a la cocina.

-Veo que celebráis algo. ¿Qué me he perdido? -gritó ya desde lejos, pero ninguno de los dos contestó. Se quitaron los zapatos ya más relajados y Naruto se quejaba del dolor de estómago. Al ir a la cocina Itachi les echo a los dos cuando Naruto empezó a olisquear las cosas y a querer probarlo todo, y les mandó a preparar la mesa.

Sasuke seguía intrigado por lo que fuera que Naruto no le quería decir, pero parecía estar más despejado así que lo dejó estar. No tardaron en empezar a comer y es donde la situación se puso algo… incómoda.

-¿Estuvisteis todo el fin de semana juntos? -preguntó Itachi. Ambos se miraron y ninguno sabía qué decir. A Sasuke le daba un poco igual, solo que no le gustaba contarle sus cosas a nadie. Pero Naruto parecía preocupado y repentinamente agitado.

-Sí. Trabajando en nuestra… relación -Sasuke sintió una patada en la espinilla. Le echó una mirada tenebrosa a Naruto, y siguió-. Como ves, intentamos llevarnos mejor.

-Ya veo. ¿Y habéis hecho progresos?

-Vamos. Sabes muy bien que sí. ¿Podemos saltar sobre el momento incómodo?

Itachi sonrió y miró a Naruto que estaba quieto observando el plato de ramen que tenía delante.

-No es por incomodar, solo que me alegra que os… llevéis mejor.

-Mucho mejor. Sí. A comer que se enfría.

Sasuke deslizó el pie buscando los de Naruto que se estremeció al notarlo. Miró a Sasuke que le guiñó un ojo y sonrió.

-Y yo pensando que atacarías el plato nada más verlo… Me decepcionas, Uzumaki.

-Espera y verás. No hay nadie que coma ramen más rápido que yo.

Y era cierto. Poco después de empezar a comer llevaba medio plato terminado, mientras que en el de Sasuke a penas se notaba de que había empezado a comer. No es que comiera lento, pero se entretenía observando a Naruto y le olvidaba llevarse la comida a la boca.

-Estás babeando -Sasuke se sobresaltó cuando Itachi le susurró al oído.

-Tss. Cállate -pero se dio cuenta de que sus mejillas empezaban a enrojecer así que se centró en el plato.

-¡Ya he terminado! Estaba riquísimo. Casi el mejor que he probado en mi vida. ¡Podría comerme otros tres de estos!

-Para la próxima hago más -Itachi sonrió con cierto orgullo-. Eres bienvenido siempre que quieras.

-No me lo digas dos veces -Naruto rio y se levantó.

-¿Te vas ya? -Sasuke sintió algo de ansiedad porque no había podido hablar con él. Pero Naruto le sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Voy al baño.

Sasuke se apresuró para comer todo lo que pudo hasta que Naruto volvió e Itachi se levantó para recoger la mesa. Ambos ayudaron y fregaron los platos como agradecimiento por la comida, dejando a Itachi vestirse para salir.

-Hay algunos pastelitos en la nevera, por si queréis algo dulce. Voy a salir hoy y no voy a volver posiblemente hasta mañana por la mañana.

-No hace falta que me cuentes tu vida.

-Lo sé -sonrió y se calzó. Antes de salir por la puerta se giró hacia los chicos que le miraban desde el otro lado del pasillo-. He comprado sales de baño hoy, que no habían. No os matéis, ¿vale?

-¡Vete de una vez!

Y sin decir nada más salió por la puerta dejándolos solos. El silencio fue abrumador, y las insinuaciones de Itachi le habían hecho un nudo en el estómago. Ya difícil le resultaba respetar el espacio de Naruto de por sí, que no quería insinuaciones ni nada que le hiciera pasarse de la raya.

-Ven -dijo, y se encaminó hacia el salón asegurándose de que Naruto le seguía. Se sentó en un extremo del sofá, pero se sorprendió cuando Naruto se sentó cerca suyo. Tuvo que mirar a otro lado para esbozar una sonrisa y recuperó la compostura-. ¿Me vas a decir qué te pasa?

-Nada. No es nada, en serio.

-Si es algo acerca de… lo del otro día. Si te lo has pensado mejor…

-¿Crees que me arrepiento o algo así? ¿Eso te preocupa?

-No es que me preocupe en particular… Pero se me ha cruzado un par de veces por la cabeza, sí -quería parecer tranquilo, pero le costaba un poco no estar serio.

En ese momento Naruto suspiró, sonrió ampliamente y negó con la cabeza. Le miró y para la sorpresa de ambos se inclinó sobre Sasuke y lo besó suavemente, un par de veces, dejando a éste sin respiración. Se separó de él y bajó la cabeza, y Sasuke simplemente se quedó allí mirando a Naruto. No sabía cómo reaccionar a aquello porque fue él quien le pidió espacio y ya no entendía nada.

-Lo siento… -dijo finalmente Naruto-. Soy muy egoísta pidiéndote que respetes cosas que yo mismo me salto -bajó la cabeza y la apoyó sobre sus brazos.

-Tu nunca has sido capaz de respetar reglas, así que no es algo que me sorprenda -contestó Sasuke, y llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza del chico. Éste le miró y Sasuke le sonrió.

"Pero te odio por hacerme esto. Eres demasiado egoísta, Uzumaki". Y como si le hubiese leído la mente Naruto llevó la mano al cuello de la camisa de Sasuke y le atrajo hacia él mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas en el sofá. Sasuke se dejó llevar por él y acabó encima suyo apoyándose con los brazos a los lados. El sofá era lo suficientemente ancho como para poder tumbarte cómodamente, y se quedó así, mirando a los azules y brillantes ojos de Naruto. Éste, por su lado, no soltó la camisa de Sasuke, sino que tiró un poco más de ella haciéndole inclinarse sobre él hasta quedar a muy pocos milímetros de distancia, y el nudo que se le había creado a Sasuke en el estómago antes estaba aumentando la presión constantemente.

-Uzumaki, no soy de piedra -susurró. Y Naruto volvió a sonreír para en seguida elevar un poco la cabeza y besarle. Enrolló los brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke y le atrajo más cerca hasta que éste se dejó caer sobre Naruto apoyando los codos a los lados de su cabeza. Intentaba mantenerse cuerdo como para no pasarse y estropearlo, pero aquello estaba por encima de sus límites.

-No pienses -susurró Naruto al despegarse un instante de los labios de Sasuke-. Olvídate de todo, ¿vale?

"Te odio como no puedes ni imaginar, Uzumaki". A esas alturas no sabía lo que debía hacer. ¿Pararle los pies a Naruto? ¿Pedirle explicaciones? ¿Decirle cómo se sentía? "No me des tanta responsabilidad". Pero la ansiosa mirada de Naruto le devoraba por dentro y le hacía perder toda fuerza de voluntad poco a poco.

Pasó un dedo por la barbilla de Naruto y subió por sus mejillas hasta enredar los dedos en su alborotado pelo rubio. Bajó la cabeza hasta besarle la mejilla, la mandíbula, la comisura de sus labios y luego sus labios. Se sentía repentinamente aliviado, y los besos se fueron intensificando poco a poco. No eran desesperados ni rápidos como las otras veces. Eran lentos, suaves, intensos, era como estar comunicándose, como tener una conversación relajada y llena de significado. Naruto le acariciaba la nuca muy suavemente con los dedos y le provocaba escalofríos, pero se sentía muy a gusto.

-Vamos… a la habitación -Naruto miraba a Sasuke como si fuera la primera vez que le veía, como si se sintiese tan abrumado por sus propias emociones que no prestaba atención a otra cosa. Pero de alguna manera Sasuke le entendía, sabía lo que quería, y estaba dispuesto a todo. Había dejado de pensar tal y como le pidió Naruto, y se sentía muy bien. "Además, ya es bastante consciente de saber lo que quiere y lo que no. La excusa de que sé lo que es mejor para él solo haría que se enfade". Así que se levantó y Naruto también. "Además, yo ya sé lo que quiero".

Sasuke observó a Naruto pasear la mirada por las paredes y también pudo notar la ligera y rápida sonrisa que decoró sus labios al divisar la puerta entre abierta. Le dejó pasar primero y cerró la puerta después de entrar. Las cortinas estaban echadas y por una vez la cama sin hacer. No le gustaba tener las cosas desordenadas, pero Itachi tenía total prohibición de entrar ahí y esa mañana se despertó tarde, por lo que no hubo tiempo para ordenar.

-Creía que eras del tipo de orden minucioso -dijo Naruto con una sonrisa divertida.

-Aunque me tire sin limpiar un mes esto seguiría estando más limpio que tu casa.

-Eso no es excusa. Me decepcionas, Uchiha.

-Te contrataría para limpiar esto, pero no sabes ni hacer una cama -se cruzó de brazos.

-Auch. ¿Eso debería dolerme?

-Claramente. ¿O estás orgulloso de ser un desastre?

-No sé. ¿Tú estás orgulloso de sur obsesivo compulsivo?

-Al menos puedo pisar tranquilo por el suelo.

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco y levantó los brazos para acabar con aquella discusión tan estúpida. Sasuke sonrió para sus adentros y se dirigió a la cortina para abrirla y que entrase algo de luz, pero Naruto le paró.

-Me gusta esta oscuridad.

Sasuke se giró hacia él. "Era para poder verte más claramente", pensó, pero no dijo nada. Se acercó a él a paso lento. Seguía sin tener muy claro lo que podía y no podía hacer. Y tenía esa sensación de que la situación era tan frágil que se rompería en cualquier momento. Naruto alargó la mano hacia él y Sasuke la cogió, tiró de él y rápidamente le empujó de espaldas sobre la cama. Sasuke iba a hacer algún comentario, pero quería dejarle hacer, para ver lo que quería. Ahora era diferente, ambos eran muy conscientes de sus acciones y no había nada irracional a lo que pudieran culpar.

Naruto se acercó al borde de la cama, se deshizo de su sudadera y la dejó a un lado. Sasuke notó como se había sonrojado, pero no podía verlo con claridad. Tuvo que aguantarse la sonrisa para no ponerle más nervioso, pero se apoyó en los codos para poder observarle mejor. Y Naruto se inclinó sobre él, subiéndose encima suyo y obligándole a tumbarse por completo. Se acercó a él y se miraron. A pesar de la oscuridad los ojos de Naruto seguían brillando y eso disparó las pulsaciones de Sasuke. No pudo evitar empezar a ponerse nervioso y decidió arriesgarse. Llevó las manos a la espalda del chico y las deslizó hacia su cabeza y levantó la suya para besarle, y Naruto se pegó más a él, de tal manera que podría sentir su corazón latirle contra el pecho. Iba incluso más rápido que el suyo propio. Deslizó los dedos por su pelo y Naruto mordió su labio inferior, tirando ligeramente de él. Solo cuando abrió los ojos y lo vio se dio cuenta del hambre. Los ojos de Naruto le estaban penetrando hasta llegar a su mente y saber lo que pensaba. Volvió a atraerlo en otro beso, uno mucho más intenso, apasionado, hambriento.

Y fue Naruto el que actuó. Deslizó las manos por los costados de Sasuke hasta abajo y las metió bajo su camisa y camiseta y empezó a subir. Sasuke se movió para quitarse la camisa que estaba desabrochada y Naruto tiró su camiseta hacia arriba hasta pasársela por la cabeza y la dejó junto a su sudadera. Sasuke le imitó y se deshizo de la camiseta del chico. Se quedaron sentados, Sasuke sobre la cama y Naruto en su regazo, observándose.

-¿En qué estás pensando? -Sasuke tuvo que preguntarlo. No podía adivinar lo que se le pudiese pasar por la cabeza y necesitaba dejar de pensar en tonterías. No pensó que fuera a contestar al ver su reacción, agitado y nervioso.

-En que por mucho que no quiera admitírtelo, me gustas. No quiero decir físicamente. Mierda… quiero decir que… Tss. ¿Por qué me haces decir estas cosas? -bajó la mirada y después se tapó la cara. "Esto… estoy soñando. Debo estar soñando…". Pero Naruto suspiró y volvió a mirarle-. No voy a volver a repetirlo, así que escucha bien. Me… gustas. Me sacas de mis casillas y a veces quiero estrangularte, pero creo… que puedo acostumbrarme a tus estupideces.

-Muy romántico. Me alegra saber que no me matarás mientras duermo -contestó Sasuke. Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir porque no podía procesar aquello. Pero al ver la expresión de desconcierto de Naruto decidió abrir la boca y dejar que saliese lo que fuera-. Y es un alivio, porque dormir contigo es más cómodo que dormir solo. Hace ya un buen tiempo esperaba tener una conversación meramente agradable contigo. Pero he de decir que esto… es mucho mejor de lo que esperaba conseguir.

-¿Y qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Soy como un premio por tus duros esfuerzos?

-Eres la meta por la que he puesto tantos esfuerzos.

"Mierda… Uchiha, eres idiota. Decir 'me gustas' no es tan difícil". Pero Naruto no le dejó seguir torturándose y se le echó encima, besándole de nuevo con total libertad. Y Sasuke sintió como su cordura perdía la batalla. Agarró a Naruto por la cintura, se giró quedando él encima y bajó los labios al cuello del chico besándolo con suavidad desde la mandíbula hasta el hombro. Le dio un ligero mordisco que hizo a Naruto estremecerse. Una sonrisa lobuna le iluminó la cara.

-Eres muy sensible -susurró.

-Cállate.

Sasuke Volvió a la altura de sus ojos y se mordió el labio sin dejar de sonreír.

-Cállame -dijo.

Naruto sonrió y le empujó por los hombros obligándole a rodar por la cama y se puso encima suyo, le tapó la boca con la mano y sonrió. No apretaba, simplemente estaba allí, y bajó a su cuello, besándolo lentamente. Sacó la lengua y la deslizó por todo su cuello hasta su oreja y le mordisqueó el lóbulo. Bajó una mano por el pecho de Sasuke haciéndole cosquillas y le desabrochó el pantalón. Quitó la mano de la boca de Sasuke, pero le indicó que no hablara, y el corazón del chico dio un brinco cuando notó como deslizaba la mano en su pantalón. Miraba al techo y notaba como poco a poco iba deslizando sus pantalones y se mordió el labio cuando metió la mano por dentro de sus boxers, deslizándolos hacia abajo. No quería mirar hacia abajo y cerró los ojos, cuando los labios de Naruto empezaron a pasearse por su pecho y a bajar por su abdomen, mientras deslizaba los dedos por sus muslos. Y de repente un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo cuando la lengua de Naruto comenzó a subir por su miembro tan despacio que le enloqueció. Soltó un gemido de sorpresa y placer.

-Shhhh callado. ¿Recuerdas?

Pero a esas alturas recordaba pocas cosas, y cuando Naruto empezó a chuparlo perdió la noción de todo. Era torpe, y extraño, pero la sensación que le provocaba era impresionante, abrumadora. Sentía como si su corazón se acelerara y se frenase en seco a cada instante, con cada movimiento. Y todo se volvió borroso, no podía controlar ya nada, solo quería más. Se sentía a punto de explotar, y tuvo que mirar o si no, no lo creería. Y aquella imagen le llevó a la gloria, y no pudo contenerse más. Supongo que Naruto se dio cuenta porque se apartó en el momento exacto, y después subió hasta besarle. Sasuke apenas podía respirar a un ritmo normal porque el nivel de excitación a esas alturas sobrepasaba todos los límites. Pero eso fue lo que le hizo reaccionar. Tumbó a Naruto en la cama, se deshizo de sus zapatos y lo demás con rapidez y volvió a los labios de Naruto. Pasó los dedos por su pelo y le pegó más a él haciendo aquél beso muy húmedo, profundo, apasionado, intenso. Sus lenguaz bailaron una danza de pareja, girando, despegándose, acariciándose.

Sasuke no fue tan lento como Naruto con él, ni tan suave. Se separó de los labios de Naruto para tomar algo de aire y se abalanzó sobre el cuello del chico. Como un lobo hambriento le empezó a morder y lamer el cuello, a besar los hombros y a bajar, por su pecho, lamiendo a su paso los pezones del chico haciéndole estremecerse. Bajó la cremallera de sus pantalones, los desabrochó y se los quitó, junto a sus boxers, quedando en igualdad de condiciones. Se había informado, había leído, sabía qué tenía que hacer y cómo, pero tenerlo delante y hacerlo era totalmente diferente. Pero eliminó cualquier duda y vergüenza que tuviese y se echó a la acción. Y por las reacciones de Naruto no lo hacía nada mal, lo que le hizo más seguro y más eficiente. Sin pensar, hizo todo lo que se le pasó por la cabeza, todo lo que pensaba que le gustaría, y cuando se dio cuenta de que Naruto le estaba observando le invadió una sensación de excitación tan grande que le sonrió y siguió a lo suyo, mirándole de vez en cuando solo para ver los frutos de su trabajo. Y cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía que apartarse no lo hizo, y siguió, siguió y siguió hasta que al fin lo notó invadiéndole la boca. Era un sabor extraño, algo amago, pero no le importaba. Lo importante era la música que llenó el ambiente con los gemidos de Naruto, y un grito ahogado al final.

-¿Dónde… has aprendido… eso? -dijo, cuando pudo recuperar el aliento como para hablar.

Sasuke le guiñó el ojo y se tumbó a su lado. Se secó la boca con el dorso de la mano y respiraba profundamente. No era fácil, pero valía la pena. Naruto se giró haca él y se quedaron mirando el uno al otro. No decían nada, pero no era necesario. Sasuke llevó una mano a la cara de Naruto y le acarició la mejilla. Cerró los ojos intentando grabar aquella imagen en su memoria. Se sentía… ¿Completo? No sabría cómo explicar o definir claramente un sentimiento tan intenso. Pero se sentía como nunca. Y al volver a abrir los ojos Naruto le observaba sonriente. Se acercó a él y Sasuke le abrazó, quedó boca arriba y Naruto descansaba sobre su pecho. Notó como poco a poco se quedaba dormido y le siguió acariciando el pelo hasta que empezó a hacer suaves ruiditos. "Descansa. Te lo has ganado".

Sasuke miraba al techo y no pensaba en nada, simplemente disfrutaba de todo aquello. Todavía le costaba creerse que de verdad todo eso fuese real, pero se obligó a asumirlo y a cuidarlo. A cuidar aquella nueva y bonita realidad que le hacía volver a ver la vida con color. Cerró los ojos y se dejó dormir, con los murmullos ininteligibles de Naruto de fondo que le tranquilizaban y le hacían sonreír.


	16. Desconocido

**Desconocido**

-Eh, Uzumaki. Tú teléfono lleva sonando una hora. Despierta -Sasuke sacudía a Naruto que seguía durmiendo como un tronco.

-Mmmmm contesta tú -Sasuke le empujó con el pie y el chico cayó de la cama-. ¿Qué haces? Aiih eso ha dolido, imbécil.

-Cállate y contesta de una jodida vez.

Naruto se levantó con torpeza, toqueteó todavía medio dormido la cama y después buscó la sudadera hasta dar con el móvil. Había dejado de sonar y el sueño le estaba ganando así que se le hacía casi imposible enfocar la pantalla. Pero cuando lo consiguió se sorprendió por cinco llamadas perdidas y tres mensajes, que pasaron a ser 4. Se sentó en la cama y abrió los mensajes dejando salir un gran bostezo.

 _Lee: No pude ir, pero cuando quieras te cuento todo lo que sé._

 _Gaara: Llámame cuando puedas._

 _Desconocido: [imagen]_

 _Gaara: Necesito un consejo._

Salió de la habitación dejando a Sasuke durmiendo y se metió al baño. No era normal en Gaara el enviarle mensajes y menos para pedir un consejo, así que al ver que no eran más de las cuatro decidió llamarle.

-¿Te estás muriendo?

-Hola a ti también, Naruto – habló el chico con su tono cortante y relajado de siempre.

-¿Qué consejo necesitas?

-Umm… pues verás. Se acerca la navidad y me han dicho que debería hacerle algún regalo a Hinata o planear algo. Aunque no sé por qué si es algo religioso y no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

-¿Le has preguntado primero a ella si tiene planes?

-No.

-Hazlo. Y si se emociona es que quiere pasar las fiestas contigo, aunque no lo diga. Después piensa en algún plan que le podría gustar -bostezó de nuevo y se estiró-. Si además quieres regalare algo que no sea chocolate o flores, eso es cutre.

-Es complicado -el chico suspiró al otro lado de la línea, pero Naruto sabía que si estaba tan nervioso con aquello era buena señal. No solía prestar mucha atención a cosas que no le interesaran directamente-. Podría comprarle algo como un collar, o un anillo.

-¡Ni se te ocurra darle un anillo, idiota! -levantó la voz y volvió a bajarla para no despertar a Sasuke-. Lo va a malinterpretar. Tú piensa en algo más, en cosas que le puedan gustar a ella. ¿Al menos sabes sus gustos?

-Algunos… -murmuró y se quedó callado un momento-. Creo que se me ha ocurrido algo, pero no estoy seguro.

-Yo no sé mucho de lo que les gusta a las chicas. Podrías intentar hablar con Tenten. Ella y Hinata son buenas amigas. Pero sé agradable, ¿entendido?

-Lo sé, lo sé. No hace falta que me lo digas.

-Tienes tiempo para que lleguen las fiestas así que no te preocupes tanto por ello.

-Es que parece algo importante que se hace en una relación.

-¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con Gaara?

-Cállate. Y no duermas toda la tarde. Los finales están a la vuelta de la esquina. Estudia.

-Sí, sí. Lo sé. Mañana hablamos.

Colgó con una amplia sonrisa y salió del baño. Saber que Gaara se estaba tomando su relación con Hinata en serio le hacía feliz y de verdad se alegraba mucho por ellos. "Tengo que hablar con ella a ver cómo le va…", pensó. Desde que dejó de ser intermediario había hablado poco con ella y le parecía buena idea intentar ayudar a su amigo sacándole alguna información.

Al volver a la habitación Sasuke seguía durmiendo. Se vistió y fue hacia la cocina revisando las llamadas perdidas. Todas eran de un número privado, lo que le pareció muy extraño. Pero lo achacó todo a alguna broma y no le dio más importancia. También recordó un mensaje que no había abierto de un número desconocido, así que después de revisar la nevera y sacar algo para picar se sentó en la mesa y revisó de nuevo los mensajes.

Le habían enviado una foto de un edificio. Le extrañó mucho al principio y luego se dio cuenta de que era su edificio, y la cámara apuntaba justo a la parte en la que estaba su piso.

-Qué demonios… -miró más atentamente por si podía ver otra cosa, pero ahí no había nada más. El número tampoco le sonaba de nada.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y se quedó mirando la fotografía en busca de alguna explicación a aquello, pero lo apagó de inmediato al oír pasos y Sasuke entró por la puerta bostezando.

-Podrías vestirte o algo. Hace frío -comentó Naruto.

-Estoy en mi casa -pero se frotó los brazos. Iba tan solo con los pantalones y sin camiseta.

-Haz lo que quieras.

-Podríamos seguir durmiendo.

-Vale, don "soy vago y saco buenas notas". Duerme lo que quieras. Yo me he vuelto responsable, ¿recuerdas?

Sasuke le miró con el ceño fruncido y sonrió, bajando la cabeza.

-¿Te vas a ir? -preguntó abriendo la nevera. Naruto se dio cuenta de que estaba mirándole la espalda sin percatarse, observando cómo se le movían los músculos al mover los brazos. Y olvidó contestarle a la pregunta-. ¿Naruto?

-Oh. Lo-lo siento. Creo que sí debería irme -se levantó apretando el móvil en la mano. Aquella foto le había dado un mal presentimiento así que quería ir y comprobar que su piso seguía igual que cuando lo dejó esa mañana. Además, estando junto a Sasuke le impedía concentrarse y nunca podría estudiar estando a menos de 100 metros de él.

A pesar de la mirada de bajón de Sasuke estaba muy decidido a irse. Era extraño el cambio de no poder estar en el mismo sitio que él porque le estresaba, a no querer irse porque se sentía muy cómodo. Pero jamás se lo habría admitido a Sasuke así que simplemente recogió sus cosas, aceptó llevarse un par de cupcakes a casa y dejó a Sasuke en la puerta tiritando, que no quería volver adentro antes de que se despidiese "decentemente" de él. Miró alrededor antes de acercarse a él y darle un beso rápido, pero Sasuke le agarró por la cintura y le mantuvo un poco más.

-Nos van a ver -susurró.

-No te tenía por una persona de apariencias, Uzumaki -le sonrió y le soltó, pero no cerró la puerta hasta que Naruto se había alejado bastante de su casa.

El rubio siguió caminando y el nerviosismo iba en aumento mientras se acercaba a su casa. Le seguía dando vueltas a aquella foto y en si tomársela en serio o no. Después de esas llamadas y ahora esa imagen todo le parecía una broma. Le tentaba la idea de teclear el número y llamar, pero cada vez que iba a hacerlo se le revolvía el estómago. Así que aumentó el ritmo y se dio prisa para llegar a su casa. Tardó como quince minutos y subió las escaleras corriendo. Todo parecía normal y en ningún caso parecía que hubiesen entrado en su casa, así que después de abrir la puerta y pasar se convenció de que era tan solo una broma pesada y no le dio más importancia.

Se quitó los zapatos y suspiró, relajándose. Ya se estaba haciendo de noche fuera y encendió la luz, se paseó por la casa para quitarse ese sentimiento y después se tiró a la cama. Tuvo que obligarse a ponerse a estudiar porque sabía que tenía exámenes y quería sacárselos sí o sí. Así que, para callar a todo el mundo, se levantó de la cama, se cambió de ropa y se puso a estudiar. Pasaron las horas y estaba tan centrado que ni siquiera se levantó para comer. Le dieron las diez cuando por fin cerró sus libros y volvió a la cama. Le dolía la cabeza y tenía la sensación de haber estudiado lo que no había hecho en un mes.

Después de comer los cupcakes que le había dado Sasuke (se le había olvidado por completo hacer la compra) y darse una ducha se sentó delante de la televisión. Hizo un poco de zaping pero no encontró nada, así que dejó un canal al azar, bajó el volumen y cogió el móvil. Volvió a mirar el mensaje con la imagen y finalmente se decidió a llamar. Se le aceleró el corazón por un momento antes de que sonara " _El número al que está llamando no está disponible_ ".

-¿Pero qué…?

Aquello sí le sonaba muy extraño. Lo suficiente para volver a llamar, con el mismo resultado. Sin embargo estaba tan cansado que lo dejó estar y se tumbó en el sofá. Estuvo mirando al techo por un buen rato con todo aquello dándole vueltas en la cabeza, y hasta pensaba en quién se molestaría tanto en una broma, pero no se le ocurría nadie. Empezó a quedarse poco a poco dormido y sentía el cuerpo demasiado pesado para levantarse. Así que lo siguiente que recordó fue su alarma por la mañana. El móvil se le había caído al suelo y tuvo que rebuscar aún dormido hasta dar con él y apagar la alarma.

Como no tenía nada para desayunar le pidió a Gaara que le llevase algo para el almuerzo. Se duchó, se vistió y mientras recogía sus libros para meterlos en la mochila se arrepentía de haberse quedado en el sofá. Le dolía la parte derecha del cuerpo y el cuello, así que se tomó una pastilla antes de salir de casa.

El día se le pasó rápido con un control sorpresa en inglés y algunas cosas importantes a las que, milagrosamente, estuvo atento. Almorzó como siempre en clase con los demás y después se durmió en biología. Lo extraño fue no haberse cruzado con Sasuke, pero recibió un mensaje que le quitó las dudas.

 _Sasuke: Hoy no podrás disfrutar de mi presencia, Itachi me reclama._

"Gracias, Itachi", pensó. Pero no pudo evitar reírse y lo dejó estar. Le vendría bien estar lejos de Sasuke por un día porque necesitaba estar tranquilo y tomarse unas vacaciones de las emociones fuertes.

Después de clase fue a casa de Gaara y mientras estudiaban le habló de la foto. El chico le miró un poco extrañado y no le dijo mucho, tampoco pareció preocuparse, así que Naruto se quedó mucho más tranquilo y hasta borró la foto junto al mensaje.

Aquella tarde casi se queda dormido mientras estudiaba y Gaara tuvo que recordarle que si no iba a hacer la compra se quedaría sin cena, así que poco después fue a la tienda a la que trabajaba, compró lo suficiente para toda la semana y después a casa. Le tomó la palabra a Sasuke y cocinó en vez de comer algo precocinado. Aquello le hizo recordar el domingo por la mañana y se le tensó el cuerpo, pero se lo quitó de la cabeza mientras comía y lego jugando un poco.

El móvil le vibró un par de veces antes de que le hiciera caso, lo cogió y miró unos mensajes. Ambas eran de un número desconocido, y ambas eran fotos. La primera cosa extraña fue que el número era otro diferente al del día anterior, y lo otro es que en ambas salía Sasuke. En una estaba en la puerta de su casa abriéndole la perta a una chica rubia que le estaba acariciando la cara, y en la otra era la misma chica saliendo de su casa mientras parecía estar arreglándose la ropa. No había mensaje y ambas parecían haber sido tomadas del mismo sitio. Se le encogió el estómago mientras las miraba una y otra vez, y llamó al número, pero nadie lo cogió. Después pensó en llamar a Sasuke para pedirle explicaciones, pero había muchas cosas que se le pasaban por la cabeza en ese instante, como el hecho de que no era nadie para pedirle explicaciones, o que ya tenía claro de que Ino estaba colada por Sasuke. También intentaba pensar que no sabía de cuando eran la fotos, o de si eran reales, o de que no tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado para que Ino fuera a casa de Sasuke y al parecer éste la dejase entrar.

Intentó de mil maneras ser razonable, pero empezó a sentirse engañado.

-Ni siquiera estamos saliendo… no sé ni por qué me molesta -murmuró. Pero no se sintió mejor.


End file.
